Doce Loucura
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Tradução da fanfiction Madness With The Bliss, da Severusgirl. Snape é forçado a bancar o anfitrião quando uma atrapalhada trouxa cai acidentalmente em Hogwarts. Cômica, sexy e NÃO é MarySue, eu prometo. COMPLETA.
1. Um Encontro Quente

_Todos os personagens que você reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling._

_A Severusgirl foi quem escreveu essa fanfiction e me deu permissão para traduzi-la. Seu título original é _Madness With the Bliss_. O link pode ser encontrado nos meus favoritos._

_Essa é a minha primeira tradução; critiquem, mas sejam gentis, por favor. Rs._

**XxXxXxX**

**DOCE LOUCURA**

_**Severusgirl**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Capítulo 1**

**UM ENCONTRO QUENTE**

Fora anunciado: aquele verão era o mais quente de todos os tempos. Estava até mesmo mais quente que na lendária onde de calor de 1976, pelo visto.

Estar dirigindo a 70 km/h com todos os vidros abertos ajudava bastante a amenizar o calor, e gotas de suor não se demoravam a aparecer todas as vezes que ela precisava parar o carro para estudar o mapa – e isso acontecia muito.

Andi Carver não possuía senso algum de direção – e isso certamente podia ser visto como uma desvantagem, já que dirigia o seu carro por um terreno completamente desconhecido. O seu namorado – ou melhor, _ex-namorado_ –, John, certa vez dissera, brincando, que "se alguém girasse Andi uma única vez em seu próprio jardim, ela provavelmente se perderia lá". E ela não podia dizer que aquilo era mentira.

No entanto, dessa vez ela sabia exatamente para onde estava indo: o seu destino, o castelo, já era visível. E, segundo o mapa, numa distância de mais ou menos três quilômetros dali encontraria uma entrada para a direita.

O reflexo do sol fazia a imagem da estrada tremeluzir. Andi recostou-se ao banco e abriu as pernas o máximo possível, esperando que um pouco de vento pudesse entrar pelo seu vestido... Através do seu vestido... _Em qualquer lugar_.

Até mesmo a sua fita dos Rolling Stones cedera ao calor: o pobre Mick começara a cantar como se tivesse debaixo da água, até que _Honky Tonky Woman_ foi completamente dissolvida.

Poucas vezes ela dirigia sem música.

Ao desligar o toca-fitas, Andi quase perdeu a entrada. Derrapou num barranco de areia e apenas teve o espaço suficiente para virar o carro na direção do letreiro que indicava o castelo.

Ela estacionou e saiu daquele forno de microondas gigante – mas o calor não estava mais ameno do lado de fora. Caminhou pela relva seca até chegar ao território do castelo. Espiou o local.

O lugar outrora abrigara um grande castelo. A área era imensa e, apesar de algumas partes da construção de pedras ainda estarem de pé, aquilo claramente era apenas uma sombra do que um dia fora.

Andi caminhou pelo terreno, desejando que pelo menos uma brisazinha aparecesse para aliviar aquele calor. Olhou a construção alta, que se erguia imponente naquele cenário árido.

- Bom, vovó, aqui estou eu – Andi sussurrou. – Consegui chegar ao seu castelo, como você queria.

Um pouco distante de onde ela estava havia um lago que, aparentemente, era frio e convidativo. Mas ela realmente precisava descansar um pouco, naquele momento.

Andi viu um pedaço do muro do castelo particularmente grande que ainda estava intacto e serviria bem para abrigá-la do sol. Foi até ele e deslizou de costas, sentindo a agradável frieza das pedras contra a sua pele.

Remexeu a sua enorme mochila – que chamava de "bolsa de mão" – até achar a sua garrafa de água. O líquido ainda estava agradavelmente gelado, e ela deixou-o derramar-se pelo canto dos seus lábios, deslizar pelo seu rosto, seu colo, entre seus seios... Estava sozinha, afinal. Ninguém mais seria louco suficiente para dirigir até lá em pleno sol do meio-dia.

Andi olhou para o horizonte. O sol refletia-se no chão e distorcia as ruínas, dando a impressão que elas estavam derretendo-se. O silêncio trazia uma sensação boa... Era quase como se o tempo tivesse parado... Como se um milagroso lapso temporal estivesse acontecendo – e ela não se surpreenderia se "Robert, the Bruce"(1) aparecesse em sua frente naquele instante.

Pousou a garrafa sobre a sua testa. Mesmo na sombra estava quente.

Andi estava vestindo as suas roupas mais frescas: um vestido indiano branco que lhe caía até poucos centímetros acima dos joelhos, sandálias de couro branco e a menor calcinha que ela possuía – uma tanga branca enfeitada com três estrelinhas de strass no lado de trás. Ela adorava aquela calcinha, pois as estrelas ficavam exatamente debaixo de uma tatuagem de golfinho que ela tinha à cima do quadril; os dois juntos davam impressão de que o golfinho estava pulando sobre as estrelas.

Não que existisse alguém para apreciar aquilo, ultimamente. Não desde que John a tinha deixado, há seis semanas.

Ela colocou o rosto para cima, fechando os olhos. Não pensaria em John... Estava ali para fugir dos últimos acontecimentos.

As suas mãos foram ao chão e preguiçosamente começaram a brincar com alguns cascalhos: Erguendo-os e deixando-os escapar pelos seus dedos entreabertos, ouvindo todas as vezes que um deles caía no chão.

Era disso que Andi precisava – a paz e a solidão, e uma mão cheia de pedras. Uma taça de vinho gelado também seria bom, mas... _Ei_!

Era tão bom segurar as pedras: todas eram lisinhas, macias, geladas e...

Ao olhar para a última pedra que ainda restava em sua mão, Andi entendeu o motivo de elas serem tão estranhas ao toque. A pedra era escura, cinzenta, achatada e o seu formato lembrava um arco. Tinha um buraco no meio que apresentava a exata forma da pedra e três linhas escuras eram entalhadas em cada uma das suas extremidades.

Aquilo era a miniatura de um arco.

Ela a examinou demoradamente: nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha visto uma pedra tão perfeita e incomum.

A fascinação por pedras com buracos fora uma herança da sua avó, que as colecionava e dissera à Andi, quando ela ainda era muito nova, que esse tipo de pedra era sagrada e cada uma possuía uma magia especial.

A pequena Andrea escutara com atenção e levara a história muito a sério. Agora, já crescida, ria das crenças excêntricas da avó, mas não tinha perdido o fascínio pelas pedras – tinha a sua própria coleção que ficava em seu banheiro, guardada num globo. Era a sua maneira de lembrar aquela mulher de quem fora tão próxima.

Ainda com a pedra em suas mãos, Andi juntou as suas coisas, jogou a mochila em seus ombros e começou a encaminhar-se para o lago...

...Mas, de repente, parou.

Agora que ela podia ver mais partes do castelo destruído, um lugar em particular lhe chamou a atenção: à sua esquerda erguia-se um pequeno arco conservado com perfeição entre as ruínas despedaçadas. Ele era feito de pedra bruta e tinha três linhas profundas cravadas em cada um dos lados da sua abertura.

Andi olhou o arco com atenção. Lenta e deliberadamente, abriu a sua mão suada e revelou a pedra.

Quase muito chocada para fazê-lo, ela obrigou-se a olhar para baixo. A pedra – um pouco maior e mais fina que o seu polegar – jazia inocentemente na palma da sua mão...

Ela olhou novamente para o arco...

... e para a pedra...

... e de volta para o arco...

Não estava louca: a pedra em sua mão, sem sombra de dúvida, era a exata miniatura do arco que se erguia em sua frente.

Deslumbrada, Andi caminhou para o arco. Ele era completamente sólido, o que deixava claro que aquilo não era um sonho. Uma mão começou a dedilhar os sulcos, enquanto a outra segurava a pedrinha de frente para ela. Encaminhou-se pela abertura, visando investigar o outro lado.

E um repentino vento frio, que soprou por trás dela como um vendaval, arrebatou o marasmo do dia. Seus cabelos chicotearam seu rosto e o vestido ergueu-se pelas suas pernas. Arrepios percorreram a sua pele e as gotas de suor do seu corpo congelaram. E uma sensação assustadora a acometeu: Era como se algo tentasse estripar as suas entranhas pelo seu umbigo.

Andi engasgou e agarrou-se ao arco, buscando apoio, enquanto a sua cabeça começou a rodar e suas pernas a falharem.

O seu derradeiro e desesperado pensamento consciente foi "_não tem ninguém aqui para me ajudar_".

E não sentiu mais nada: seu corpo mole caiu ao chão.

* * *

1 - "Herói" da história escocesa. Lutou com Willian Wallace (vocês devem conhecer os dois pelo filme Coração Valente) contra Eduardo I e Eduardo II nas guerras de independência.

**XxXxXxX**

_Bjus para a Lara, minha irmãzinha querida que betou esse capítulo. E revisem, por favor._


	2. Você É Real?

**Capítulo 2**

**VOCÊ É REAL?**

Ela conseguia sentir um friozinho agradável em seu rosto. E só.

Lentamente, Andi forçou seus olhos a se abrirem. Somente então viu que estava com o rosto encostado na grama. A julgar pelo mal estar que sentia, sua cabeça talvez se tivesse partido em duas e um elefante poderia ter passado por cima do seu corpo.

Ela rolou – ficando com as costas para a grama – e gemeu.

O seu estômago revirava – e isso não trazia bons presságios para um futuro próximo.

- Você consegue se levantar?

_Uma voz!_

Era uma voz seca, áspera e não muito amigável... mas, ainda assim, _uma voz_. Talvez a ajuda estivesse a caminho.

- Eu não tenho certeza – ela respondeu. – Eu acho... Eu acho que desmaiei.

Andi olhou para cima, lutando bravamente para focalizar o dono daquela voz. No entanto, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi a imagem distorcida de uma pessoa completamente vestida de preto, com um rosto pálido e olhos negros que pareciam encará-la.

Uma mão lhe foi estendida.

Ao aceitá-la e ser posta em pé, a elevação súbita fez Andi cambalear. A sua mão foi à testa e...

_Ohh meuuu deeeeus_...

...Ela curvou-se e vomitou.

O homem deu um passo para trás bem a tempo de evitar que o seu sapato ficasse coberto de vômito.

Andi se sentiu nauseada novamente, mas nada mais deixou o seu estômago. Talvez – ela pensou – o enjôo em si já tivesse passado, apesar de ainda sentir-se mal.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Sem olhar para cima, ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Tome – um grande lenço lhe foi estendido bem debaixo do seu nariz. Sinceramente agradecida ela aceitou-o, limpou a boca, assuou o nariz e – sem pensar – entregou-o de volta.

- Encantador – a voz, desdenhosa, ressoou. – Mas você pode ficar com ele.

Andi levantou a cabeça numa tentativa de ver o seu salvador.

- Ohhhh!

E o mundo começou a girar novamente.

Ela não resistiu quando as suas pernas se negaram a sustentá-la. Tudo que Andi conseguiu observar antes de entrar num estado de semi-consciência foi olhos duros e negros, cabelos negros, longos e oleosos, e um extraordinário nariz em forma de gancho.

Estava quase desmaiada, mas ainda conseguiu perceber os braços em suas costas e na parte de trás dos seus joelhos. Ao se aconchegar mais ao seu salvador, também percebeu uma doce essência de ervas. Enquanto era carregada através de um lugar um tanto mais fresco que o jardim onde há pouco ela estava, Andi sentiu o seu enjôo retornar.

Uma porta foi aberta.

Logo ela se sentiu ser depositada numa suave e macia superfície.

Andi conseguia perceber sons e movimentos, mas, sinceramente, não sentia a mínima vontade de abrir os olhos. O sono parecia lhe fazer um magnífico convite...

E justamente quando estava quase o aceitando, uma mão colocou-se atrás do seu pescoço e levantou a sua cabeça.

- Tome. Isso vai amenizar a náusea.

O seu tom de voz e o jeito que ele a tocava eram indiferentes.

Andi, ainda sem se importar em abrir os olhos, sentiu um copo ser oferecido à sua boca. Seus lábios se partiram, permitindo que o líquido entrasse.

O sabor não era dos mais agradáveis, porém tolerável. O líquido parecia ser um xarope grosso e, ao engoli-lo, sentiu-se aquecer por dentro.

Um segundo gole, que estranhamente parecia ser um pouco mais gostoso que o primeiro, a fez melhorar: a sua mente rapidamente clareou e o seu estômago não revirava mais como antes.

- Mais um...

Era quase como se o líquido estivesse expulsando o mal-estar de dentro dela e limpando o seu corpo. E, enfim, ela se sentiu bem o suficiente para abrir os olhos.

Andi estava deitada num sofá vermelho-escuro enquanto o seu salvador agachava-se próximo a ela, segurando um copo cheio de um líquido âmbar.

Ao ver que Andi abrira os olhos, ele deitou-a novamente no sofá, tirou as mãos do seu pescoço e levantou-se.

- Obrigado – mas ele já tinha dado as costas para ela antes que conseguisse terminar de agradecer. – Eu acho que desmaiei.

- É óbvio.

Ele pegou um cobertor cinza-escuro que estava sobre uma cadeira, desdobrou-o e estendeu-o sobre Andi.

- Erm, obrigado, mas, sabe, eu já estou aquecida...

- Acredite, eu estou menos preocupado com a sua temperatura do que você imagina – ele disse friamente. – Mas, aparentemente, você perdeu algumas peças de roupa.

- Hã?

Ela se apalpou por debaixo do lençol. O vestido estava lá, a calcinha estava lá...

- Não, acho que não.

- É _assim_ que você se veste normalmente?

- Erm... _sim_. – ela respondeu lentamente, surpresa com o tom de reprovação na voz do homem. _Onde _ele_ estivera se escondendo ultimamente_?

- Formidável.

Ela o examinou, imaginando a sua idade. Pelos seus cálculos, ele deveria estar nos seus quarenta... Com certeza não era velho suficiente para reagir daquela maneira às suas roupas, a menos que...

E se ele fosse um padre? Ele se vestia todo de preto, sua camisa era fechada até o último botão – _bem no meio de uma onda de calor_ – e, prestando atenção ao local, bem que ali _poderia_ ser parte de uma igreja.

- De qualquer forma, o Diretor logo estará aqui. É melhor que a senhorita fique coberta durante o encontro.

- _Diretor_? Onde diabos eu estou?

- Eu tenho certeza de que não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe explicar isso, senhorita…?

- Carver. Andi… digo, Andrea Carver – ela lhe ofereceu a mão. Ao invés de apertá-la, ele mais uma vez deu-lhe as costas e simplesmente falou:

- O Diretor chegará logo.

XxXxXxX

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Lara, que betou esse cap e para o pessoal que revisou: **Milinha-Potter**, **Lara**, **Lucca BR**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Blekath** e **Shey**._


	3. BoasVindas e Nem Tão BemVinda

_Pessoal, um recadinho da Severusgirl:_

"_Agradeço a todos que revisaram – especialmente Sheyla Snape, por fazer-me rir e senti-me bem. Também sou muito grata à Gabrielle, por disponibilizar a história de Andi a um novo público. Fico lisonjeada que ela gaste tempo e energia para traduzi-la. E eu espero que vocês se divirtam a trama."_

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO 3. **

**BOAS-VINDAS E NEM TÃO BEM-VINDA**

O homem andou pela sala, tentando se manter ocupado. Ele se movia silenciosamente... Com precisão. Movia-se de tal maneira que deixava clara a sua relutância em tolerar a presença dela. E Andi apenas examinava a sala em silêncio, tentando se manter o mais invisível possível.

O lugar satisfatoriamente grande, embora mais alto do que largo.

A parede que ficava em frente ao sofá ocupado por Andi era dominada por uma lareira totalmente plana, exceto por duas grandes colunas ornamentadas com arabescos em cada um dos lados da abertura. A lareira tão longa que poderia abrigar um pequeno sofá e tão alta que Andi conseguiria ficar em pé dentro dela. No seu interior tinha uma enorme pilha de madeira que, ela notou, estava pronta para ser acesa.

À esquerda da lareira havia uma porta fechada.

Na parede oposta ao sofá havia um armário embutido em mogno. Era quase tão largo quanto a parede e erguia-se até o teto. A metade de cima possuía prateleiras de portas envidraçadas com puxadores de bronze de aparência antiga, atrás das quais se guardavam o que pareciam ser recipientes com líquidos de várias cores diferentes – alguns com coisas flutuando em seu interior – e objetos de laboratório. A metade de baixo era cheia de gavetas rotuladas em bronze.

No meio da sala existia uma longa mesa em madeira escura – longa demais para as duas míseras cadeiras que se apresentavam. Em cima dela, longe de um conjunto de balanças, tábua e uma pilha de vermes na qual o homem parecia estar trabalhando, havia uma tigela de maçãs verdes.

Mesmo estando ligeiramente frio na sala, Andi imaginou que tipo de homem usava roupas tão sufocantes no meio de uma onda de calor? – As suas vestes possuíam uma gola em estilo chinesa que se erguia até o alto do seu pescoço e mangas compridas que alcançavam a metade das suas mãos.

Os seus olhos percorreram os dedos longos e finos que se ocupavam em cortar sabe-se lá o que – dedos de pianista, ela pensou.

O homem levantou a cabeça, cruzando o seu olhar com o dela. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompido por uma suave batida na porta.

E, quando Andi pensou que nada mais a chocaria naquele dia, o visitante entrou.

Um homem velho com a barba mais longa que Andi já vira em toda a sua vida, cabelos grisalhos igualmente longos e óculos de meia-lua seguros em seu nariz torto entrou na sala, trazendo consigo uma energia quase tangível. Ele trajava vestes verdes-esmeralda que se arrastavam no chão e um chapéu de seda chinesa verde.

Os dois homens se olharam.

_("Eu vim assim que recebi a sua mensagem")_

O mais velho, então, voltou-se para Andi e sorriu.

- Srta. Carver – ele disse, com uma mão estendida, dando um passo em sua direção. – Alvo Dumbledore. Bem-vinda à Hogwarts.

Ao apertar a sua mão quente e macia do velho senhor, Andi, pela primeira vez desde que chegara sentiu-se segura.

O homem mais jovem lhe ofereceu uma cadeira. Ele sentou-se, pousando as mãos no colo.

- Eu imagino que você esteja um pouco confusa nesse momento – disse gentilmente.

Andi assentiu.

- Bem, eu lhe explicarei tudo melhor maneira possível. Mas devo lhe alertar: o que direi pode soar um pouco estranho.

O velho homem começou a explicar que Hogwarts era uma escola de bruxos; que o castelo era enfeitiçado para que trouxas – pessoas que não possuíam mágica, como ela – vissem apenas ruínas; mas que de alguma forma ela conseguira ultrapassar as fronteiras para o mundo bruxo.

Andi apenas o observava. Quando mais a narrativa progredia, mais seus olhos estreitavam-se. _Aquilo era uma pegadinha, certo? A maior pegadinha do mundo. Mas quem se daria tanto trabalho...?_

- Sim, eu entendo que seja difícil de acreditar – ele falou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Diga-me, Srta. Carver, você já comeu alguma coisa?

- Não, Diretor – o homem mais jovem respondeu por ela. – Eu administrei uma dose de _opprimotium_. Precisei de um tempo para que fizesse efeito.

- Muito bem. Chá, Srta. Carver? – Ele meneou as mãos pela superfície da mesa.

Andi deu um gritinho quando uma jarra de chá, leite, açúcar e xícaras simplesmente apareceram do ar.

- Um ou dois torrões?

- Apenas leite, obrigado. Como... Como...? – A xícara vibrava, segurado pelas suas mãos trêmulas. _O chá era real! O chá estava quente!_

- Isso é mágica, minha querida – ele disse gentilmente. – Eu receio que esse lugar possa parecer estranho para você. Aqui você encontrará muitas coisas que não entende. Infelizmente, porém, deverá ficar aqui por um tempo até que nós achemos uma maneira de lhe levar de volta para casa...

- Diretor – o homem mais jovem interrompeu e Andi notou um claro tom de rispidez em sua voz – A Srta. Carver não pode ficar aqui. Não tem quase nenhum funcionário no castelo, a escola está praticamente vazia...

- Exatamente! O melhor lugar para ela ficar; longe dos olhos curiosos dos bruxos. Tenho certeza que você será um excelente anfitrião, Severo.

A face do homem mais jovem escureceu mais ainda.

- Diretor – ele disse com os dentes cerrados. – eu posso conversar com você... – olhou de esguelha para Andi – lá fora...?

- Certamente.

Os dois homens se retiraram e a porta foi fechada, deixando Andi sozinha. Ela recostou-se ao sofá, pousado pires em seu colo.

- Toto – ela disse para si. – Eu acho que não estamos mais no Kansas. (1)

Através da porta, Andi podia ouvir o homem mais jovem protestando "...vai causar todos os tipos de problema...como você espera que eu...Eu me recuso a bancar a babá..."

Houve uma curta pausa. A porta foi aberta.

- Está combinado, então – disse Dumbledore, radiante, enquanto entrava na sala. – Srta. Carver, meu colega, professor Severo Snape, terá prazer em ser seu anfitrião pelos próximos dias.

O Professor Snape parecia furioso.

- Agora eu devo ir – Dumbledore anunciou. – Mas volto em alguns dias para ver como você está. Você ficará num quarto neste mesmo corredor: eu sei como é fácil se perder, especialmente num castelo grande como este – seus olhos brilharam, dando a Andi a estranha impressão de que ele sabia da sua falta de senso de direção. – Ah, e tem uma sala no primeiro andar que, eu acredito, é do seu interesse. Eu lhe desenhei um mapa...

O velho lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho, sorriu e deixou o quarto.

* * *

1- Alusão ao Mágico de OZ

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Lara, que betou esse cap, e para o pessoal que revisou: **Shey**, **Lulu-lilits**, **Blekath**, **Lara** e **Olívia Lupin**. _


	4. A Lei de Murphy

**Capítulo 4**

**A LEI DE MURPHY**

O quarto era lindo.

Ele era dominado por uma enorme cama de dossel – com chamativas cortinas bordadas, que combinavam com a colcha da cama, presas às colunas – e parecia ser confortável e acolhedor, apesar das paredes e assoalho serem de pedra.

Snape atravessou-o até uma porta à esquerda e abriu-a.

- Há um banheiro aqui – disse brevemente. – Você encontrará nele qualquer coisa que necessitar.

Andi foi espiar o banheiro, passando por Snape. E impressionou-se.

Por toda parte havia espelhos e mármore terracota – inclusive nas grossas colunas em estilo romano que ficavam em cada canto de uma enorme banheira rebaixada. Ouro ornamentava as torneiras tanto da pia quanto da banheira. O vaso sanitário e o bidê reluziam um branco brilhante.

Ela voltou para o quarto. Snape estava de frente para um pesado guarda-roupa de carvalho.

- Se você quiser roupas limpas… ou melhor, – ele olhou desdenhosamente para as pernas de Andi – _roupas_, este armário providenciará tudo que você possa precisar.

Andi espiou o guarda-roupa e, mais uma vez, boquiabriu-se. Pelo menos duas dúzias de belos vestidos de verão estavam pendurados ordenadamente em cabides acolchoados. Observou-os.

Os vestidos de noite eram em seda e tinham cores vivas de safira, esmeralda, rubi… e, para o dia, um algodão macio, o fino e leve. Andi escolheu um vestido longo de seda verde-escura e colocou-o sobre seu corpo.

- E nós devemos nos arrumar para o jantar? – gracejou, em seu mais educado tom.

- Srta. Carver, eu jantarei vestido como de costume – respondeu, rígido. – _Você_ pode vestir o que desejar.

- Ah – ela disse, surpresa. – Nós _realmente_ jantaremos juntos? – A constatação não a deixou imediatamente alegre.

- Assim como me foi instruído, Srta. Carver.

Andi suspirou e pôs o vestido de volta no guarda-roupa. Aquele homem _nunca_ relaxava?

- Ah! – ela disse novamente, subitamente lembrando-se. – Minha bolsa… eu não me lembro de tê-la visto…

- Eu ordenei um dos elfos domésticos a trazê-la ao seu quarto.

- Um do _quê?_

Antes que Snape pudesse responder, batidas na porta soaram. Andi sufocou um grito quando uma... _coisa_ cinza de meio metro de altura entrou no quarto, esforçando-se para segurar a bolsa que era quase tão grande quanto ele.

Soltou-a no assoalho antes de dar uma pequena reverência e de sair, silenciosamente.

Incrédula, ela encarou Snape.

- Como o diretor lhe preveniu, haverá muitas coisas que você não compreenderá…

- Não é que eu não as compreenda – ela disparou, irritada com o contínuo ar de superioridade dele. – É que eu apenas _não acredito_ no que estou vendo.

Irritada, apanhou a sua bolsa e jogou-a na cama de qualquer jeito.

É fato que a torrada, quando derrubada, sempre cai com o lado em que a manteiga se encontra voltado para o chão… Também é fato que quando a bolsa de uma mulher é derrubada, não serão óculos de sol ou uma inocente bolsinha que será proeminentemente espalhada pelo chão.

A mochila equilibrou-se na borda da cama por uma fração de um segundo antes de deslizar para o chão, esparramando o seu conteúdo pelo assoalho de pedra.

Atirando-se para a bolsa, Andi conseguiu recolher o seu perfume, uma garrafa de água, o seu pingüim da sorte, um paracetamol e – _merda –_ seu romance erótico. Sua escova e – _porra_ – sua caixa de absorventes. Com um pouco de sorte, Snape sequer chegara a notar esses objetos.

O que ela não conseguiu segurar foi um objeto cilíndrico de treze centímetros que caiu no chão e deslizou pelo assoalho, parando apenas quando alcançou a ponta do sapato de Snape.

Andi congelou, apavorada. O mini-vibrador fora uma brincadeira de sua amiga Liz, que a presenteou com ele quando John lhe deu o fora. Era constrangedor, mas Andi tinha que admitir que ele fora bem útil nas longas e solitárias noites que se seguiram ao fora. E agora ele estava lá, aos pés daquele homem.

Ele olhou para baixo e inclinou-se para pegá-lo, lentamente. Olhou de esguelha para o letreiro dourado estampado de um lado do couro cor-de-rosa, estendeu-o para Andi, enquanto o canto de sua boca curvava-se ligeiramente.

Ela pegou-o, sentido o rosto corar.

- Obrigada – ela disse firmemente, enfiando o objeto em sua bolsa.

- Aparentemente o Diretor teve a impressão que você possui problemas com direções. Você acha que conseguirá achar o caminho de volta para os meus aposentos para o jantar, às 20h pontualmente? – ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Sim – Andi respondeu rapidamente, tentando manter-se ocupada com a bolsa para evitar o olhar dele; seu rosto ainda estava vermelho.

- Como _são_ apenas a três portas de distância, parece bem pouco provável que você se perca…

- Eu ficarei bem – disparou. – _Tentarei não me atrasar._

- Vinte horas, então – ele disse, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a; e voltando-se para ela. – Ah, eu talvez deva lhe alertar: _artefatos_ trouxas não funcionam em Hogwarts…

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que betou mais esse cap! E, claro, bjus para **Lulu-lilits**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Shey** e **Lois**, que revisaram!_

_Aliás, prazer em lhe ter d volta como leitora, Lois! E eh melhor ler na língua-mãe, msm, Lulu-lilits! Pode continuar comigo! Heueheuheueueh!_


	5. Jogando Conversa Fora

**Capítulo 5**

**JOGANDO CONVERSA FORA**

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas da noite, Andi já estava banhada, refrescada, relaxada e vestida.

Ela passara um longo tempo de molho na banheira, relaxando com o ambiente luxurioso e com o aroma curiosamente relaxante provindo dos óleos de banho. O banheiro, assim como o seu quarto, era iluminado por tochas fixadas às paredes e o reflexo das chamas nos espelhos era maravilhosamente hipnótico.

O seu cabelo escuro que lhe descia até os ombros para variar se comportou, ondulando extraordinariamente. Andi, então, não precisou insultá-lo com todos os palavrões que conhecia – não que lá ela fosse fazer isso.

Mesmo enquanto olhava o guarda-roupa tentando decidir o que vestiria, Andi se perguntou por que estava se importando tanto. Talvez a atitude desdenhosa de Snape para com ela tivesse alimentado a necessidade de provar algo – de provar que ela era uma adulta, que poderia se comparar a ele em termos de igualdade, e não em desvantagem por ser... _como ele a tinha chamado mesmo?_... uma "trouxa".

Faltando um minuto para as oito horas, ela deixou o seu quarto, caminhou pelo corredor e contou as portas. Na terceira, ela bateu.

Ele abriu a porta.

- Você achou o quarto e não está atrasada – ele disse num tom nada amigável que imediatamente a fez sentir como uma mera aluna.

Ele foi até a cadeira ao lado direito da mesa e puxou-a, indicando de Andi deveria sentar-se nela.

'_Pense como Katherine Hepburn! Pense como Katharine Hepburn!_' ela cantava mentalmente como um mantra, enquanto caminhava elegantemente para a cadeira.

Ela escolhera um vestido sem mangas de seda prateada. Ele era um tanto longo – o que evitaria que fizesse piadinhas sobre o comprimento. A saia era um pouco espessa e fazia um barulho engraçado, como se tivesse raspando, enquanto ela andava.

O mais discretamente que ela conseguiu, sentou-se na cadeira. Snape sentou à sua direita, na cabeceira da mesa.

- Nós comeremos cordeiro – ele anunciou, indicando os pratos à frente deles – Você pode se servir.

- É _ex-tre-ma-men-te _gentil da sua parte, Professor – '_Não, não, não! PENSE como Katharine Hepburn, não SEJA ela!_'

- Vinho?

Eles se serviram e começaram a comer em silêncio. Andi achava a falta de conversa estranha, mas, olhando para Snape com o canto do olho todas as vezes que tomava um gole de vinho, percebeu isso o agradava bastante.

Andi tomou o vinho rapidamente, tentando acalmar os nervos. Já estava na metade da sua taça ligeiramente grande quando tomou um grande gole e passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Esse é um ótimo vinho – ela se aventurou.

- Sim, nós temos sorte de dispor de uma extensa adega aqui – ele disse, distraidamente.

Um outro longo silêncio se instalou, quebrado apenas pelo tilintar dos talheres na porcelana.

E ela simplesmente não suportava aquilo.

- Você costuma jantar ouvindo música? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Não se eu puder evitar, Srta. Carver.

Ela tomou mais um bom gole de vinho.

Pigarreando, disse, nervosamente.

- O que exatamente você ensina, Professor Snape?

Ele a olhou rapidamente.

- Poções.

- Ah. E isso seria...?

Lentamente, ele pousou a sua taça de vinho na mesa.

- Essa é uma tentativa um tanto banal de jogar conversa fora, Srta. Carver. E este é um costume que eu abomino.

Andi paralisou com a replica tão cruel.

- Professor, eu sei que sou um fardo para você...

Ele a encarou friamente.

- E, acredite, se eu tivesse alguma escolha, preferiria estar em casa assistindo às reprises do _Big Brother_; mas, como nós fomos forçados a essa convivência, não seria mais agradável para nós dois se tentássemos nos entender...?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, pousando o queixo em seus longos dedos, considerando por um momento o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Muito bem... – ele disse. Andi sorriu aliviada, sem notar o brilho malicioso em seu olhar. – Talvez eu pudesse começar _lhe_ fazendo algumas perguntas?

- Sim.

- Eu estou um tanto curioso: qual é a _exata_ função do _vibrador portátil _que eu apanhei do chão do seu quarto, essa tarde?

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar.

_Desgraçado!_

Andi tomou mais um gole de vinho para disfarçar o seu constrangimento. Quanto mais o álcool penetrava em seu corpo, mais ela se sentia bem. Decidiu que não deixaria aquele homem lhe intimidar.

- Com certeza o senhor não é _tão_ inocente, professor – ela respondeu docemente. – Até _eu_ já percebi que os bruxos também batem umazinha de vez em quando.

Houve então um silêncio constrangedor, no qual eles apenas se encararam.

O canto do lábio dele se curvou e ele assentiu.

- A sua próxima pergunta é…? – Andi atirou.

- Qual é a sua idade, Srta. Carver?

- Vinte e sete. E quantos anos _você_ tem? – ela replicou.

- Você não usa aliança, – ele continuou, ignorando-a – mas eu suponho que têm pessoas que se preocuparão com a sua ausência?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente. Fixou seus olhos na taça de vinho. A pergunta a tinha desarmado completamente.

Andi o olhou e imaginou se ele tinha calculado perguntar aquilo. Aparentemente, ele tinha uma estranha habilidade de lê-la.

- Na verdade, não – ela disse lentamente. – Não tem ninguém. – Esvaziou o seu copo e percebeu que o seu cérebro começava a nublar. Sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, como se ele pudesse enxergar seus pensamentos.

- Eu terminei com o meu namorado recentemente – ela disse sem conseguir controlar a sua língua por causa do vinho. – Eu não conheço meus pais. Minha mãe nunca se preocupou em perguntar o nome do meu pai e eu não _a_ vejo desde que tinha três anos de idade. A minha avó foi quem me criou. Ela morreu há dois anos.

Andi sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao falar da avó.

- Meus amigos acham que eu estou de férias... Dessa forma, respondendo à sua pergunta, ninguém se importa onde eu estou nesse momento. – Ela deu a ele um sorriso amarelo. Como ele não disse nada, ela continuou.

- Esse foi um dia muito estranho, – dobrou o seu guardanapo e depositou-o na mesa. – e eu acho que nós não temos mais assunto para jogar conversa fora... – Seus olhos bateram nele e se satisfizeram ao ver que o canto da sua boca tinha se curvado novamente. – Eu acho que vou dormir.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Lara, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: **Lulu-lilits**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Avada Kedrava Riddle**, **Lois Lane**, **Lara** e **shey**._


	6. Não Perturbe

**Capítulo 6**

**NÃO PERTURBE**

Andi teve um sono pesado.

Quando acordou, estava esparramada na cama e quase todas as cobertas espalhadas pelo chão.

Ela rolou, puxando um lençol sobre si. Levou suas mãos aos olhos fechados e, enquanto os acontecimentos do dia anterior voltavam à sua mente, estremeceu.

Quanto tempo ela ficaria presa naquele lugar? Dumbledore não lhe dera nenhuma pista... tudo que dissera foi "alguns dias". E ela não achava que agüentaria passar sequer mais uma _hora_ na companhia do Professor Snape. O dia anterior tinha sido uma luta. Em toda a sua vida, Andi jamais conhecera um homem tão odioso, arrogante e – ela tinha que admitir – assustador quanto ele.

Saindo da cama, ela viu uma bandeja com frutas, cereal, torrada e café na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Andi não sabia o que pensar sobre ter aqueles elfos entrando em seu quarto enquanto dormia, mas o café da manha parecia bom.

Ela pensava em ir até os jardins naquela manhã, dar uma caminhada... isso, é claro, se o "professor" concordasse.

Mas, _e daí se ele não concordasse_? Ela não era uma prisioneira… e sequer ele mandava nela. Então, a não concordância dele não seria um problema.

Andi esvaziou a sua garrafa de água e encheu-a com o suco de laranja que estava na jarra e foi até a sua bolsa.

Ela _realmente_ carregava muita coisa consigo.

Suspirando, ela retirou boa parte do seu conteúdo, olhando com pesar para o seu _discman_ – agora sem utilidade, assim como o seu celular e o seu '_vibrador portátil_'. O seu rosto corou à mera lembrança do dia anterior. Por que, de todas as coisas, ele tinha que pegar logo _aquela_?

Tirou o seu pingüim da sorte, que parecia não estar funcionando naqueles dias. E também não precisaria da sua bolsinha, cartões de crédito, maquiagem, agenda... Todos foram retirados. No lugar deles entraram protetor solar, suco de laranja, um prendedor de cabelos, uma partitura (ela _tinha_ de estudá-la) e o livro que vinha lendo.

Um tempinho depois, ela estava em frente à porta de Snape. Bateu, depois de uma relutante pausa.

Andi deu um pulo quando apenas um segundo depois a porta se escancarava: não tinha ouvido os passos dele.

Snape se vestia exatamente como na noite anterior: trajes negros que o cobriam-no dos pés à cabeça. Contrastando com o negro, tinha o seu rosto que era quase tão branco quanto uma vela… e ele _nunca_ considerava lavar o cabelo?

De repente, ela sentiu uma essência de ervas. Certamente era alecrim com... _óleo de amêndoas_? Aquela era a doce e delicada fragrância que ela sentira no dia anterior enquanto era carregada para o castelo… e, estranhamente, vinha do rosto duro que, naquele momento, a encarava cheio de irritação. Era difícil acreditar que ele usava uma loção pós-barba tão boa.

- Erm – balbuciou, esquecendo o quão assustador aquele homem era. – Eu achei que você deveria saber; eu vou caminhar nos jardins. É só... você... no caso de você... se perguntar... – o olhar intimidante dele a fez gaguejar.

- Obrigado, Srta. Carver. Se você não tivesse me informado, morreria de preocupação. Agora, se você não se importa, estou um tanto ocupado...

E fechou a porta, deixando-a boquiaberta no corredor.

O caminho até a porta de entrada do castelo era bastante reto: era só caminhar pelo corredor até uma grande escada que então ela chegava ao Salão Principal.

Enquanto saía do castelo, descia as escadas e caminhava pelo gramado, Andi quase cozinhou com o calor. Ela caminhou para o lago traçando o caminho mais seguro e direto.

A copa de um enorme salgueiro acortinava a água do lago e oferecia uma sombra um tanto estranha. Foi lá que Andi decidiu ficar por um tempo.

Será que aquele realmente era o mesmo lago que ela vira no dia anterior, em meio às ruínas? De certa forma, ele parecia ser maior… Andi voltou o seu olhar para o castelo e prendeu a respiração.

Aquela era a primeira vez que via o castelo, e o seu esplendor era inacreditável. Havia dez torres que ela conseguia ver, e cada uma delas devia ter mais ou menos dez ou onze andares – era difícil contar. Aquilo certamente _não_ era a coleção de paredes quebradas que ela observara no dia anterior – aquelas não eram em nada especiais.

Exceto... _exceto para a sua avó_.

Mesmo quando ainda era uma criança, Andi percebia o brilho nos olhos da sua avó sempre que ela recontava as suas inesquecíveis férias na Escócia. Quando cresceu, percebeu que a sua avó tivera um romance de verão que resultara no nascimento da sua mãe.

Nos últimos anos, a avó de Andi queria visitar o lugar, mas estava muito doente para fazer a viagem. Andi prometeu fazê-la por ela.

E lá estava ela, dois anos após a morte da sua avó.

Hogwarts! Bruxos! Um professor sinistro! _Elfos-domésticos_!

_O que tinha acontecido no dia anterior?_

Numa tentativa de levar a sua mente para algo que ela conhecesse, pegou a partitura e começou a estudá-la.

Era a peça de um concerto de piano. Andi fora chamada para tocar com uma orquestra amadora no fim de agosto. Olhando para a partitura, mesmo estando longe de agosto, ela se sentia ansiosa.

Seria um desafio… Mas Deus sabia: se ela conseguisse passar por mais um jantar com Snape, ela conseguiria passar por isso também.

Andi estudou a peça, seus dedos movendo-se num piano imaginário, e balançando a cabeça para se manter no compasso.

_... se ele fosse pelo menos _educado_ com ela..._

_... Mi, _nãoMi bemol

_... o que diabos pode fazer uma pessoa ficar tão amarga...?_

... ela perdeu o compasso...

_... talvez ele fosse misógino...?_

... ela perdeu a dedilhação...

E agora ele estava até perturbando a sua música!

Ela fechou bruscamente a partitura e balançou seus dedos no ar em exasperação. Ficou quieta por um tempo, tentando limpar a sua mente. Tomou um grande gole do suco de laranja, respirou fundo algumas vezes e abriu a peça novamente.

Quando um ronco em seu estômago anunciou a fome, ela decidiu que talvez fosse a hora de voltar ao castelo.

O sol do meio-dia estava horrível. A sua pele parecia estar cozinhando, mesmo sob a proteção de um filtro solar fator 20. O friozinho do castelo seria muito bem-vindo.

Andi descia a escada (depois de dar uma pequena pausa para se certificar que aquela realmente _era_ a escada da esquerda) quando, de repente, lembrou que não sabia como pedir comida.

Aproximou-se da porta de Snape.

_Será que ela podia? Ela deveria?_

Timidamente, bateu.

Um audível suspiro soou por detrás da porta antes que ela fosse bruscamente aberta.

- _Srta. Carver!_

- Desculpe por lhe incomodar, Professor – ela disse, ficando o mais ereta possível numa tentativa de sentir-se um pouco mais confiante. – Mas como eu peço o almoço?

- Tem um puxador de prata perto da lareira do seu quarto. Puxe-o; fale o que você quer; empurre-o. Os elfos-domésticos lhe levarão comida.

Ele impacientemente atirara as informações, enquanto Andi apenas assentia, tentando memorizar tudo.

Tudo bem... Ela achava que tinha entendido. _Por Deus – que ela tivesse entendido!_

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não... Obrigada, Professor.

- Então eu espero não ser perturbado novamente até o jantar...

- Não, Prof...

Mas ele já tinha fechado a porta.

Ela começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Snape não era apenas grosso, ele era cruel. Ninguém deveria ficar impune depois de tantas...

Andi parou. Ela tinha certeza que contara três portas, mas, ainda assim...

Ela voltou e refez o caminho.

Aquela, com certeza, era a porta do quarto de Snape.

Continuou, contando. Não havia nenhuma terceira porta!

Andi passou a mão pela parede. Foi até o outro lado do corredor e mirou a parede lisa, onde, definitivamente, _não tinha porta alguma_!

O que diabos ela faria agora?

Seus olhos vagaram pelo corredor.

_Ah, não. Pelo amor de Deus, não!_ Ela não poderia voltar _àquela_ porta.

Pensando seriamente em não almoçar, ficando sentada no corredor até a hora do jantar ao invés de perturbar Snape novamente, Andi deve ter hesitado uns dez minutos antes de...

Forçando as suas pernas a andar, ela lentamente chegou à porta de Snape.

_Por quê? Por que isso teve que acontecer?_

Gemendo, ela bateu.

Dessa vez a porta foi aberta lentamente. A expressão na face de Snape levou arrepios à sua espinha.

- Errmmmm – ela balbuciou, usando toda a sua energia para controlar o nervosismo. – Eu... Eu não consigo encontrar o meu quarto...

Andi sentiu como se estivesse sendo tragada pelo chão enquanto ele a encarava demoradamente.

- Você está dizendo que não consegue encontrar o seu quarto? – ele perguntou rispidamente. – São três portas de distancia! Nem _você_ pode se perder!

- Eu… O que eu quero dizer é que a porta não está lá. Eu sei que _deveria_ estar, mas não está!

Ele crispou os lábios enquanto deixava seus aposentos e ia até onde a porta deveria ficar.

Parou, cara-a-cara com a parede lisa.

Snape trincou os dentes e seus olhos rolaram brevemente enquanto ele tirava das suas vestes o que Andi pensava ser uma vara.

Apontou-a para a parede.

_ - INVERTO!_

Andi gritou assim que uma luz amarela disparou da tal vara e dissolveu na parede, revelando o contorno da porta. Quando a luz morreu, Snape abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Ela, estupefata, o seguiu lentamente.

- Tudo parece em ordem – ele disse, olhando o quarto. – Eu receio que tenhamos pouco controle sobre as travessuras dos nossos _poltergeists_. – Olhando de relance para Andi, que ainda estava entrando, ele disparou. – Algum problema?

Pasma, Andi o encarou.

- Você... você realmente é um bruxo!

Ele olhou-a ligeiramente irritado e caminhou até a lareira. Moveu o puxador e aproximou o rosto da parede.

- A Srta. Carver deseja almoçar. Salmão... – ele olhou-a de esguelha. Andi assentiu. – batatas e salada. Vinho. Café – e empurrou-o de volta para seu lugar.

- Você não precisava ter pedido o almoço... Eu acho que conseguiria fazer isso sozinha – Andi disse lentamente. Ainda estava um pouco tonta pelo que vira há pouco.

- Eu não quis correr o risco de ser perturbado novamente – disparou.

- Bem, obrigada, e... eu adoro peixe... Como você adivinhou?

- Eu vi em seus astros, Srta. Carver – e deixou o quarto.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que betou mais esse cap, e para o pessoal que revisou: **Lo1s.Lane**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Shey** e **Misnape**._


	7. Estrelas e Mapas

**Capítulo sete**

**ESTRELAS E MAPAS**

Andi achou que já tinha tomado sol suficiente e decidiu que ficaria dentro do castelo pelo resto da tarde. Mas o que ela faria lá?

Uma leve batida soou detrás da porta do seu quarto antes de um elfo-doméstico entrar.

- Eu sou Lollie, sua Elfa-Doméstica, senhora – ela disse humildemente. – Eu trouxe as roupas de ontem da Srta. Carver.

Ela caminhou até a cama e, equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o topo da cama, depositou ali o vestido de algodão branco e a tanga de Andi, junto com o vestido prateado que ela vestira na noite anterior.

- Ob-Obrigada, Lollie – Andi disse, perguntando-se se algum dia acostumar-se-ia a ver tais seres?

A pequena elfa pegou o vestido de seda e carregou-o para o guarda-roupa, tendo que o escalar para poder pendurar o vestido no cabide. Voltou à cama e repetiu o gesto com o vestido branco de Andi.

Quando voltou pela terceira vez, ela pegou a tanga e começou a caminhar para o guarda-roupa, quando então parou e voltou-se para Andi.

- Por favor, senhora, Lollie é tão atrevida… Lollie nunca viu tal roupa antes – ela mostrou a tanga – e se pergunta o que pode ser?

Andi não evitou o sorriso.

- Isso é um fio-dental... Uma tanga. – Então, vendo o olhar confuso no rosto da pequena elfa – É... uma calcinha. – Ela indicou em seu corpo para ilustrar.

Lollie estendeu a peça de roupa e olhou-a demoradamente, seus olhos estreitando-se.

- As senhoritas trouxas talvez sejam diferentes das senhoritas bruxas? – ela disse.

Andi riu.

- Isso não me surpreenderia – disse

Lollie deixou o quarto; Ainda sorrindo, Andi sentou-se em sua cama, até de repente um nítido horror percorreu por toda sua espinha e suas veias.

Suando frio, ela correu até o guarda-roupa e o escancarou.

Ali, perfeitamente dobrada, estava a sua tanga. As três pequenas estrelas de _strass_ brilhavam para ela. Andi colocou as mãos acima dos quadris onde o golfinho estava tatuado em sua pele.

"_... Eu adoro peixe... como você adivinhou?"_

"_Eu vi em seus astros, Srta. Carver..."_

O H! M E U D E U S!

_Quanto_ ele vira no dia anterior, enquanto ela estava deitada inconsciente na grama? Obviamente, se ele chegara a ver as estrelas e o golfinho, não havia muito mais coisas a serem vistas…

Ah, aquilo não era bom!

_Cancele o jantar! Cancele _qualquer_ oportunidade de ficar cara-a-cara com ele!_

_Para sempre!_

Com o rosto completamente corado pelo constrangimento, Andi se sentou na beirada da sua cama e, com a cabeça entre as mãos, balançou-se para frente e para trás.

_Merda!_

_Merda!_

_Merda!_

Ela foi ao banheiro e jogou água fria em seu rosto. Olhou no espelho o seu rosto chocado. Gemeu. E jogou água de novo.

Ela tinha que sair dali e tentar escapar daquele terrível embaraço; mas para onde ir?

Saindo do banheiro, enxugando-se com uma toalha e considerando usá-la para cobrir o seu rosto para sempre, ela pegou o pedaço de papel que Dumbledore lhe havia entregado no dia anterior. Ele ainda estava dobrado em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

Abriu-o. Lá havia um lindo mapa desenhado à mão, com escrita ornamentada e belos desenhos. Ele começava nas masmorras (_seu quarto_), e acabava no primeiro andar (_porta verde – maçaneta de prata – vire-a no sentido anti-horário_).

Concentrar-se em seguir o mapa deveria tirar a sua mente do... _Por Deus, ela não queria pensar naquilo_!

Caminhou pelo corredor, arrepiando-se ao passar pela porta de Snape e apressando-se para a escadaria. No salão de entrada (_muitos ladrilhos preto e brancos e plantas_) ela achou a escadaria facilmente (_um tatu em cada lado do corrimão, minha querida_) e subiu. Virando à direita (_duas urnas de Ali-baba – não remova as tampas sob nenhuma circunstância_), caminhando pelo corredor e virou à esquerda (_estátua de Horácio, o Gordo_). Ela caminhou, procurando pelo retrato de Lady Evelyn McGraff.

- Precisa de ajuda, senhora?

Andi virou-se à procura da dona daquela voz, mas não achou ninguém.

- Quem… quem está ai?

- Sou eu, Jane, a vendedora de leite… Na parede…

Andi olhou para o retrato de uma jovem bonita que equilibrava em seus ombros um balde de leite.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- AH! – Pasma, Andi gritou. – Esse lugar fica mais estranho a cada minuto! – Olhou-a de novo. – Você está falando!

- Isso.

Bem, Andi supôs, aquilo provavelmente não era muito diferente de uma televisão.

- Isso... Quer dizer, sim. Eu estou procurando pelo retrato de Lady Evelyn.

- Milady Evelyn fica bem ali, há quatro quadros.

- Obr-Obrigada.

A vendedora de leite fez uma reverência.

Quatro quadros depois, havia um retrato de uma bela jovem que trajava um vestido esvoaçante branco e uma tiara em seus belos cabelos presos num coque. Abaixo do retrato estava a legenda "Lady Evelyn McGraff".

A moça espiou Andi por detrás de um leque e cumprimentou-a com a cabeça. Andi obrigou-se a acenar de volta – mesmo que se sentisse bem idiota ao fazê-lo.

Em frente ao retrato estava uma porta verde, como prometido. Andi segurou a maçaneta de prata, virou-a no sentido anti-horário, e a porta se abriu…

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor! _

_Bjus para a Lara e pra td mundo que revisou!_


	8. O Chá das Cinco

**Capítulo Oito**

**O CHÁ DAS CINCO**

Nos últimos dias, Andi vinha se perguntando o que teria na sala que Dumbledore lhe falara que poderia ser do seu interesse. Jamais chegou a uma resposta, no entanto.

E, quando ela finalmente viu a sala, encontrou-se completamente surpresa.

Andi agora estava olhando para um enorme salão.

O chão daquele cômodo era revestido por um escuro assoalho de madeira envernizada – o qual fazia um belo contraste com o piso de pedra que cobria todo o resto do castelo. As paredes eram forradas de madeira escura até mais ou menos um metro e meio de altura; todo o resto era pintado com um delicado azul-claro, que parecia ter sido esfumaçado. No teto muito alto, destacavam-se dois enormes candelabros, cada um deles com pelo menos vinte velas enfileiradas. E, à frente dela, no final do cômodo, altas e estreitas janelas em estilo francês aparentavam abrir-se para uma varanda.

Por essas janelas vinha um nebuloso e empoeirado foco de luz do sol, como um tremeluzente holofote que recaía sobre o ponto principal do quarto:

_Um grande piano de cauda._

Andi soltou a maçaneta e caminhou, quase sonhadora, até o piano.

Lentamente, retirou a lona que cobria o piano e seus olhos estreitaram-se. Um _Beckstein_.

_Como ele sabia? Como Dumbledore _poderia_ saber?_

Levantou a tampa do teclado e passou os seus dedos pelas teclas marfim, produzindo um som qualquer.

O som do piano era maravilhosamente rico e ressonante.

Avidamente, ela caminhou em volta do piano, descobrindo-o mais. Quando a lona estava completamente no chão, ela abriu o piano, expondo as suas cordas, e voltou a sentar-se e concentrar-se nas teclas.

As notas musicais ecoavam no vazio do salão. Logo Andi soube o que tocar: com uma grande confiança conseguida com muitos anos de prática, ela começou a tocar Satie(1) - primeiro o _Gymnopedie 1_, passando por _Gnossienne 1 _e_ 5._

Como de costume, os seus olhos se fecharam ao ouvir aquela melodia que tanto lhe tocava. Os dedos deslizavam naturalmente pelo teclado e a música de Satie fantasmagoricamente ecoava pelo salão – exatamente como deveria.

Andi sempre deixava sua parte favorita para o final...

Faltavam apenas cinco notas, quando ela por um acaso abriu os olhos...

... e gritou.

Andi pulou do banco. Suas mãos instintivamente foram à sua garganta para sentir o seu coração que batia descompassado.

Parados ao longo da parede (entre ela e a porta, Andi notou subconscientemente), havia uma platéia – vários homens e mulheres em diferentes vestimentas, todos a observando em silêncio.

_E cada um deles era transparente._

Um deles, trajando fraque e babados, aproximou-se de Andi – que recuou até as suas costas encostarem-se contra a parede.

- Por favor, não se assuste – o homem disse num tom muito educado e gentil. – Nós fomos atraídos para este lugar por este belo som.

- Essa sala não é usada há anos – disse um outro, caminhando até ficar lado-a-lado com o primeiro. – Por favor, você poderia continuar a tocar?

Morrendo de medo, Andi choramingou.

- V... v... vocês são fantasmas!

- Sim, somos – o primeiro homem concordou. – Mas ainda sabemos apreciar uma boa música.

- Jeremiah – disse maternalmente uma mulher que trajava um vestido armado. Ela repousou uma mão no braço do primeiro homem. – A jovem senhorita é uma trouxa, ela não está acostumada conosco. – Voltou-se para Andi e sorriu gentilmente. – Por favor, é tão raro que ouçamos tal música. Qual a peça que estavas tocando?

- _Je... Je te veux_ – Andi balbuciou, mas já estava se acalmando; a voz macia da mulher lhe fez perceber que eles não estavam ali para machucá-la.

- Por favor... – a mulher gesticulou para o piano.

Com muita hesitação e sem tirar os seus olhos da platéia, Andi sentou-se ao piano, deslizou seus dedos pelas teclas e recomeçou a tocar.

A música ficava cada vez mais intensa, e os fantasmas começaram a formarem pares e deslizar pelo salão. Em choque, Andi quase perdeu o compasso; mas ela não parou e maravilhou-se aos poucos com as formas fantasmagóricas pairavam o chão.

Ela tocou duas peças. Um sorriso estampava-lhe o rosto quando parou.

- Eu lembro ter valsado em Veneza com uma música maravilhosa – disse uma jovem mulher de cabelos cheios e cacheados.

- Strauss(2)? – andi perguntou?

A mulher ofegou, pondo a mão em sua garganta, sobre o seu colar.

- Oh, se você pudesse tocar...

Andi tocou _The blue danube_, feliz ao ver o prazer no rosto dos fantasmas.

Depois, foi a vez de Chopin.

Após ter tocado mais ou menos uma dúzia de músicas enquanto os fantasmas dançavam, a porta do salão se abriu e um elfo-doméstico entrou carregando uma bandeja com um grande serviço de chá e bolos.

- Sim, sim, descanse, minha querida. Tome um pouco de chá – o fantasma insistiu.

Andi encaminhou-se para a pequena mesinha.

Na bandeja havia uma grande variedade de bolos e sobremesas. Alguns dos fantasmas estavam esvoaçando sobre elas.

Andi pegou uma xícara, pires e a jarra de prata de leite e se preparou para servir-se. Duas fantasmas que estavam próximas dela sobressaltaram-se.

- O quê? – Andi disse alarmada.

- Non, non, non! – disse a que usava um vestido muito justo e cabelo alto, balançando o dedo para Andi. – Essa xícarra de chá é d' porrcelana _limoges_! Nunca sirva o leite prrimeiro numa Limoges!

_E agora ela estava tomando lições de etiqueta de uma fantasma!_

- Tá... Tá bom. – Andi serviu-se de chá, para somente então colocar o leite.

Levando consigo o chá, Andi encaminhou-se às grandes janelas. Seus olhos vagaram do gramado do castelo para o grande lago, que brilhava a luz do sol.

Um fantasma de aparência austera quase desapareceu no ar ao entrar em contato com a luz que entrava na janela, ao se aproximar de Andi. O seu rosto era comprido, destacando-se nele oclinhos pendurados em seu nariz, e ele usava uma peruca com rabo-de-cavalo.

- Obrigado por tocar tão _maravilhosamente_, minha querida. Tem sido uma tarde muito revigorante. Eu estava imaginando... Qual o tipo de música que os jovens gostam nos dias de hoje?

- Nada parecido com o que eu estive tocando – Andi sorriu, não mais se sentindo mal com a presença dos fantasmas.

O homem sorriu cheio de expectativa.

Andi ponderou: os fantasmas certamente não estavam prontos para ouvir Eminem. Mas, como ela havia trabalhado no circuito teatral amador, tocando para a orquestra, talvez ela pudesse mostrar algumas das músicas usadas em peças.

Ela começou com um pouco de Gilbert e Sullivan(3), para então tocar músicas de _Amor, sublime amor_, _My Fair Lady – minha bela dama_ e _Eles e elas_.

Andi se surpreendeu quando, apenas por brincadeira, começou a tocar músicas de '_Grease – nos tempos da brilhantina_'. Os fantasmas ficaram tão extasiados com '_Summer Nights_' que ela teve de tocar quatro vezes enquanto eles se dividiam em homens/mulheres, e cada grupo tentou aprender o máximo possível da letra da música.

_Isso é surreal! _

Uma bela jovem logo aprendeu a letra de _Hopelessly devoted to you_, e cantou de uma maneira tão bela que algumas fantasmas chegaram a chorar.

- Agora nós deveríamos dançar mais uma vez – disse um fantasma que parecia um general, esquentando suas mãos.

- Está bem – Andi disse e, completamente relaxada, riu. – Eu lhe ensinarei _Time warp_.(4) Acho que é apropriado.

Eles estavam se divertindo tanto enquanto dançavam 'Time Warp', e o salão estava tão barulhento por causa do piano, das risadas e da cantoria, que ninguém notou a porta se abrindo... Até que duas fantasmas deram um pequeno grito, chamando a atenção de todos. A festa logo se dispersou para os cantos do salão e Andi parou de tocar.

- Oh, professor – disse Andi, triste em ver seus novos amigos, um a um, dissolverem-se pelas paredes. – Eu não vi que você estava aqui.

_Estraga-prazeres!_

- São oito horas – ele disse. O seu rosto parecia ter uma leve expressão de surpresa quando ele abriu a porta, mas agora ele já tinha voltado ao seu usual aspecto severo.

- Sério! – Andi olhou para o céu através da janela. – Eu não fazia idéia.

Snape não respondeu: apenas continuou parado à porta, deixando claro que eles deveriam ir jantar.

_Por que ela estava se sentindo como uma estudante que fora pega fumando?_

Recusando-se a deixar que Snape a irritasse, Andi caminhou para fora do salão sem conseguir conter um meio-sorriso.

_Ela tivera uma ótima tarde._

**XxXxXxX**

_Desculpem-me pela demora! Eu juro que não vai se repetir!_

_Reviews, por favor!_

* * *

1 Eric Satie foi um compositor e pianista francês nascido em 1886. Foi um dos precursores do minimalismo, abolindo as estruturas complexas e sofisticadas com absoluto despojamento e simplicidade da forma. 

2 Johann Strauss Jr. foi um grande compositor austríaco. Entre a sua obra estão mais de duzentas valsas e diversas operetas, como Uma Noite em Veneza e Sangue Vienense.

3 Willian Gilbert e Arthur Sullivan, por volta de 1870, ditaram as bases do Musical contemporâneo ao aliar música, letra e enredo pela primeira vez.

4 Dança hilária presente no musical _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, de 1975.


	9. Vergonha!

**Capítulo Nove**

**VERGONHA!**

- Dá tempo para eu me trocar?

A passos largos, Andi e Snape encaminhavam-se para as masmorras.

- Não. Os elfos-domésticos já serviram o jantar.

Continuaram andando.

- Como você soube onde me encontrar?

- Eu tenho meus métodos, Srta. Carver.

Chegaram ao quarto. Snape abriu a porta e permitiu que Andi entrasse primeiro. Ela entrou – e congelou.

A lembrança da vergonha que sentira naquela tarde a fez corar violentamente enquanto ela olhava para os frutos do mar maravilhosamente dispostos na mesa.

_Peixe!_

Levou alguns momentos para que a raiva que Andi sentia pudesse ser traduzida em palavras.

- Você é realmente um grande idiota – ela disparou. – Sim, eu entendo que você tenha feito uma brincadeirinha sobre os meus astros e o peixe mais cedo, professor. Mas não é só porque você teve uma boa visão da minha bunda ontem que você pode se comportar como um adolescente que não pode deixar passar uma piada...!

"... Eu estava mal. Eu estava vulnerável. Eu estava _inconsciente_, pelo amor de Deus! Que bom samaritano você tem saído! Bem, eu espero que você tenha apreciado o espetáculo! Agora, se você não se importa, eu acho que prefiro comer no meu quarto. _Sozinha!_"

Andi passou por Snape em disparada e foi-se pelo corredor.

- Srta. Carver...

- Dane-se!

- Srta. Carver, o seu quarto fica para o outro lado.

Ela parou imediatamente.

_Merda!_

Com o máximo de compostura que ela pôde reunir, virou-se e começou a andar para o outro lado.

Snape continuava recostado à porta, observando-a. Seus braços estavam cruzados e na sua boca abria-se um infame sorriso.

- E talvez seja do seu interesse – ele disse enquanto Andi passava por ele – ... a idéia de servir frutos do mar foi dos elfos, e não minha.

Ela parou novamente.

- Ah. – Voltou-se para ele, desconcertada. – Foi mal.

- Essa resposta dificilmente pode ser vista como adequada, considerando as acusações e abusos jogados contra mim, mas eu sobreviverei. Agora, podemos entrar...? – ele gesticulou para a sala.

_Que temperamento_, Andi pensou enquanto lentamente entrava na sala. _Por causa dele, eu tive que agüentar um inferno, e agora ele reclama do meu pequeno surto.._.

Mas ela _estava_ com fome, e a refeição _parecia_ deliciosa.

Mais uma vez, o jantar começou em silêncio – porém, Andi estava feliz com isso. Seu corpo ainda estava tenso por causa do constrangimento de ter tirado conclusões precipitadas e pelo que ela sabia que ele vira no dia anterior.

- Eu não sabia que você tocava piano, Srta. Carver.

A voz de Snape cortou o silêncio; Andi sobressaltou-se.

Teve que pigarrear antes de falar.

- Você não tinha como saber, já que não é muito fã de jogar conversa fora.

- Eu não lhe creditaria qualquer tipo de talento.

Andi piscou algumas vezes. _Ele tem _noção_ do que fala?_

- Bem, obrigada, professor, – ela respondeu acidamente – pelo que eu _acho_ que foi uma tentativa de elogio.

Ela continuou comendo. Tomou um gole de vinho.

- ... E já que estamos despejando elogios... Eu fiquei surpresa com o truque que você fez hoje à tarde na minha porta. Deve ser bem útil poder fazer as coisas aparecerem e desaparecerem. – O olhou irritada. – Eu queria poder fazer isso, algumas vezes.

- Eu sinto que você teria que ter nascido com sangue bruxo para tanto, Srta. Carver, e eu não detecto mágica alguma em você.

- Bem, você _tem_ sangue bruxo, professor, mas eu posso lhe assegurar que não vejo nada de _mágico_ em você, também.

Ela mastigou lentamente.

_O que diabos foi isso?_

_Por que disse aquilo?_

- … e para que eu não mais incomode, – ela continuou – eu devo lhe informar agora que planejo dar uma caminhada amanhã e depois praticar música na sala do piano à tarde.

- Obrigado.

Novamente, silêncio.

- Você… Você teve notícias de Alvo Dumbledore, por um acaso? – Ela perguntou lentamente.

- Nós temos nos comunicado, sim.

- Ele deu alguma previsão de quando eu poderei voltar para casa?

- Apenas que não poderá ser antes da lua-cheia. – Confusa, Andi o olhou. – A lua-cheia acontecerá daqui a três dias – acrescentou.

- Eu estou presa aqui por mais três dias! – choramingou.

- Pelo menos – ele disse, asperamente.

Andi recostou-se à cadeira e descansou os talheres em seu prato. _Mais três dias?! Pelo menos?!_

- Eu acho que preciso respirar um pouco de ar puro – ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

Snape também se levantou, caminhando até a porta e segurando-a aberta.

- Srta. Carver...

Já no meio do corredor, Andi voltou-se para Snape.

- …não vá muito longe. As coisas tendem a ficar diferente à meia-luz e é fácil perder-se. E eu não quero sair à sua procura.

.-.

Andi caminhou pelo gramado, na direção do lago e do grande salgueiro à sua margem. O ar noturno estava quente e suave, o céu exibia um profundo tom de violeta e alguns morcegos pairavam sobre sua cabeça.

_Mais três dias?!_

Sua mente rodopiou com todas as razões para ela não querer, de maneira alguma, continuar ali.

Vagou pela margem do lago, até que um belo perfume atingiu suas narinas.

Andi olhou para baixo. Seu pé tinha batido numa flor branca, pequena e brilhante. Haviam centenas delas crescendo naquela parte do lago, todas brilhando à luz do luar.

Ela se abaixou, pegou aquela que o seu pé tinha batido e a cheirou.

O cheiro era forte e inebriante, porém maravilhoso – como uma poderosa madressilva ou mimosa. O perfume era tão magnífico que ela não conseguiu deixar de soltar um suspiro de prazer.

Andi colheu um pequeno buquê delas e caminhou de volta para o castelo.

Já em seu quarto, ela arrumou as flores num copo e as deixou em sua mesinha de cabeceira enquanto dormia.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Lara, que betou, e para **Nandda**, **Ana Lucia** e **Shey**, que revisaram!_


	10. A Vidente

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**A VIDENTE**

Andi sentia-se muito bem quando acordou na manhã seguinte.

Tentou se lembrar do sonho que tivera naquela noite, porém, quanto mais ela o buscava em sua memória, mais a lembrança se esvaía... Deve ter sido bom sonho; os lençóis da cama estavam totalmente revirados.

E ela se sentia disposta e com vontade de trabalhar em seu concerto. Adiaria, portanto, a sua caminhada matinal, indo, ao invés, direto para o primeiro andar.

Andi entristeceu-se ao perceber que as rosas cintilantes não sobreviveram à noite: já sem brilho algum, elas pendiam mortas nas bordas do copo no qual haviam sido depositadas.

Com a sua partitura em mãos, ela apressou-se pelo Salão Principal e subiu a escadaria na qual havia as estátuas de tatus no corrimão. Por segurança, Andi seguia o mapa que Dumbledore lhe dera: apesar de sempre _achar_ que conseguia se lembrar dos caminhos, nunca lembrava.

Quando ela já subira a metade da escadaria, ouviu-se um terrível um rangido e os degraus abaixo dela começaram a estremecer. Andi se agarrou ao vão da escada.

_Aquilo não podia ser bom..._

Olhou por todas as direções e choramingou quando finalmente percebeu que a escadaria estava se movendo; deslizando lentamente, tal qual uma corrida de carrossel. O topo da escada pairou pelo ar até encontrar chão, à direita.

Andi não se moveu.

Ela poderia subir, ela poderia descer... Mas, _que diabos!_, ela não voltaria para pedir a ajuda de Snape!

Lentamente, ainda um pouco trêmula, Andi subiu o restante do lance de escada e observou aonde chegara. Agora ela não tinha um mapa. _Como acharia o Salão_?

O melhor, ela decidiu, era caminhar numa linha reta e virar a esquerda em algum lugar... Mas, aparentemente, isso a levou a um local completamente diferente do desejado.

Agora, admitindo-se totalmente perdida, Andi apenas vagava na esperança de topar em algo familiar.

- Ah, minha criança, você está perdida...

Andi sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz dura e rouca. Olhou ao seu redor e viu uma pintura a óleo de uma mulher muito velha sentada à uma mesa redonda. A mesa estava coberta por um tecido prateado com bordas douradas – um belo artefato que chamava atenção naquele quadro escuro e sem vida. Jaziam encima do tecido o que parecia ser cartas de baralho.

- Sim... Eu _estou_ perdida. Eu preciso ir para…

- Fique por um momento. Eu sou a Vidente... A mulher Sábia. Venha, deixe-me ver a palma da sua mão e eu lhe direi o que vejo...

- Oh, eu acho que nã...

- Eu acho que pode, sim.

Tinha algo no tom de voz da velha mulher que levou Andi a parar para prestar atenção no que ela poderia dizer.

- Tudo bem. – Ela mostrou-lhe a palma da mão, como pedido.

- Ah! – exclamou a mulher quase imediatamente. – Uma dinastia _feminina_. Você traz o nome da família da sua mãe e da mãe antecedente.

Andi engoliu no seco.

- Sim, é verdade. Carver era o nome da minha avó.

- Elas eram espíritos livres. Não vejo alianças em nenhuma delas.

- Não – ela disse lentamente.

- Você tem vergonha da sua mãe, eu vejo.

Andi engoliu seco mais uma vez. Não se importaria se os seus pais simplesmente não fossem casados; mas ser o resultado de uma rapidinha de uma bêbada com um estranho atrás do cinema local nunca fora fácil para ela.

- Ela me abandonou – Andi respondeu.

- E você a substitui pela música. Quem é Josefina?

- Minha avó.

- Você a amava profundamente.

- Sim. – Andi suspirou.

- E ela criou a sua mãe sem um casamento. Mas eu não lhe vejo sentir vergonha nenhuma dela...

- Com ela foi diferente. Minha avó estava apaixonada. Minha mãe sequer sabia o nome do meu pai.

- Sua mãe foi concebida aqui.

- Sim. Na Escócia. Minha avó estava de férias.

A Vidente encarou Andi com os olhos brilhando, antes de voltar a sua atenção para a palma da sua mão.

- Quem é Alice?

- Eu não conheço nenhuma Alice.

- Alice é muito importante. Ela traz uma pergunta que você quer muito ter respondida. Na completude da lua ela traz _Ansuz_, a runa mensageira, e a sua questão será respondida. Ela lhe trará clareza. Ela lhe trará um sinal para que você confie na sua intuição. Você deve esperar o inesperável, minha criança.

_Esperar o inesperável? _Nesse lugar_? Ela só pode estar brincando! Eu já dei uma matinê para fantasmas e andei em escadas moventes…_

- Mais uma coisa – a Vidente se inclinou, dando a impressão de ficar mais perto te Andy. – Eu vejo algo em você, minha criança. Algo crescendo... Por que eu estou vendo flores?

- Eu não sei. Eu colhi algumas ontem à noite – ela disse –, mas estavam todas mortas hoje de manhã.

A Vidente a encarou ansiosamente.

- Que tipo de flores?

- Umas pequenas e brancas. Elas brilhavam e tinham um perfume muito forte.

- _Nox Adamus_. Diamante da Noite. Um ingrediente poderoso para muitas poções. Você as levou para seu quarto?

- Sim. Não deveria? – Andi sentiu-se ansiosa. As achara bonita, somente.

- Isso depende de muitas coisas com o ciclo da lua. – A velha senhora deu um grande bocejo e apertou os lábios. – Isso é tudo que posso lhe dizer, acredito. Não vejo mais nada. Espere pelo sono e espere o inesperável, criança.

E ela dormiu.

Andi ficou lá, pasma. Como ela podia dormir naquele momento? Andi tinha tantas perguntas...

Ela esperou de frente à pintura, desejando que a Vidente acordasse... mas ela não acordou. Ela adormeceu pacificamente.

Lentamente, Andi vagou pelo corredor. Sua mente zunia com tudo que a Vidente dissera.

Não conhecia nenhuma Alice. _Como Alice podia ser important_e? Como ela podia trazer a resposta para uma pergunta que Andi sequer tinha feito? E o que diabos tinha demais com o tal Diamante da Noite? Tudo que ela fizera foi colher um pouco...

E então ela lembrou que estava perdida.

Uma familiar onda de pânico começou a revirar o seu estômago; um sentimento que sempre a atingia quando estava perdida.

Ela atravessou corredores após corredores. Nada lhe era familiar. Ocasionalmente ela parava para perguntar às pinturas se sabiam onde ficava a sala de música, mas nenhuma sabia...

_Onde diabos ela estava?_

O pânico se acentuou. Começou a correr, desesperando-se cada vez mais quando chegava a corredores que terminavam em becos sem saída. Entrava em qualquer buraco, esperando achar alguma escada ou _qualquer coisa_ que indicasse o caminho, mas as únicas escadas que ela achou iam para andares de cima.

Começou a transpirar.

E se ela ficasse perdida durante o dia todo, talvez a noite toda? E se nem todos os fantasmas fossem bons, como os de ontem? Snape não mencionara um _poltergeist_? E ela teria que dormir no corredor?

Sua mente estava lotada com o pânico... e o Diamante da Noite, e a Vidente, e o espere o inesperável...

Ela dobrou em mais uma entrada e gritou assim que se chocou contra Snape.

- Oh! Graças a Deus! – estava tão aliviada que chegou a quase abraçá-lo. Snape deu um passo para trás de modo a ficar fora do seu alcance, e Andi recuou os seus braços tão rapidamente quanto. – Eu estou perdida. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde estou.

- Eu percebi. Por aqui.

Andi o seguiu por mais alguns corredores – alguns ela reconheceu vagamente – e então viu o retrato da Vendedora de Leite e finalmente soube onde estava.

Eles pararam do lado de fora da porta verde. Ela virou a maçaneta e olhou com alívio para o Salão.

Virou-se para ele.

- Obrigada – disse com sinceridade. – As escadas se moveram… Eu tive uma manhã bem estranha e eu… - e viu a expressão no rosto dele. – Desculpe-me. Eu não vou lhe segurar por mais tempo.

- Eu virei lhe pegar às seis horas. Se não o fizer, afinal, temo que nós acabemos tendo de jantar à meia noite. – Acenou curtamente em despedida a saiu.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor. _

_MTO obrigada a **Olívia Lupin** e a **Lulu-lilits**, que revisaram... E, naturalmente, a minha maninha linda, a **Lara**, que betou!_

_PS.: Por onde andarão as pessoas que estão lendo a fic???? O.o_


	11. O Diamante da Noite

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**O DIAMANTE DA NOITE**

Andi tocou por horas, fazendo apenas uma pausa para o almoço, que foi levado ao salão por um elfo-doméstico. Ela estava tão entretida com a música que teve a impressão de terem se passado apenas alguns minutos antes de ser perturbada pelo elfo com uma outra refeição – o chá.

Ela ensaiou o seu concerto em sessões, passando pelo mesmo tema até que estivesse completamente satisfeita e somente então prosseguindo.

Com um floreio final, Andi terminou de ensaiar mais uma parte do seu concerto. Levantou-se e caminhou para as longas janelas francesas, para tomar um pouco de ar.

O lago ainda reluzia a luz do sol naquele final de tarde. Realmente era um lugar muito bonito. E o lago se mostrara muito romântico na noite anterior. Andi imaginou quantos alunos haviam caminhado de mãos dadas pelas suas margens... Quantos primeiros amores se iniciaram naquele cenário de conto de fadas...

Com um suspiro profundo e doce, Adi voltou ao piano. Ela tocaria o concerto completo de uma só vez e encerraria o dia. Estava com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Sentando-se ao piano, concentrando-se e respirando fundo, ela tocou os acordes de abertura. Uma orquestra imaginária juntou-se a ela, em sua mente, e eles tocaram maravilhosamente.

Andi sentiu a emoção da música tomar conta dela enquanto, de olhos fechados, dedilhava as teclas com rigor e naturalidade. Perdendo-se completamente, sentindo uma paixão pela música de tal forma nunca antes apreciada, ela se surpreendeu ao ver o final da peça se aproximar. O tempo apenas existiu no compasso da música

Com um floreio final, suas mãos pairaram sobre as teclas e ela não conseguiu evitar que um discreto "mmmmmmm" de satisfação escapasse pelo agora silencioso salão.

Voltando lentamente do seu estado de grande concentração, ela abriu seus olhos logo que ouviu a porta do salão se abrir e Snape entrar para escoltá-la de volta ao seu quarto.

Timing perfeito. Ele não poderia ter entrado em momento mais oportuno nem se estivesse escutando-a tocar do lado de fora do salão.

Enquanto Andi tomava banho e se trocava para o jantar, seu humor foi se tornando leve, bucólico, brilhante – parecido com o Diamante da Noite, que, aparentemente, ressuscitara e agora brilhava em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

Ela vagou nua pelo seu quarto, após o banho, cantando para si mesma:

_"Like a flower_

_Waiting to bloom..."_

Olhou-se no espelho do guarda-roupa. Ainda bem que ela se depilara antes de sair de férias; caso contrário ela estaria parecendo um gorila.

"_Like a light bulb_

_In a darkened room..."_

Ela escolheu um vestido de seda verde e um de algodão branco e os suspendeu nela, procurando decidir o que vestir.

"_I'm just sitting here_

_Waiting for you..."_

O verde era bonito, mas o de algodão era lindo: mostrava o seu bronzeado e era até mais sexy do que o verde.

"_To come on home..."_

Sim, tinha que ser o de algodão branco. Agora ela só teria que rezar para não derramar vinho tinto nele.

_"And turn me on."_

Era um vestido bem simples com duas tirinhas que faziam um X em suas costas.

_"Mmmm mmmm mmmmm..."_

E surpreendentemente não era transparente, logo ela poderia usá-lo sem sutiã.

_"Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmm..."_

Os seus seios tinham uma boa vantagem – não eram grandes demais para precisar de um sutiã, mas também não pequenos demais de forma que ela pareceria uma tábua.

_"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmm..." _

E ela poderia usar a sua tanga.

"_After all, you're the one_

_Who turns me off..."_

É, ela estava bonita. Agora só tinha que pentear os cabelos e estaria pronta.

_"You're the only one_

_Who can turn me back on..."_

Andi conseguiu dançar e cantar mais duas músicas até sair do quarto. Ela se sentia tão animada, cheia da _joie-de-vivre_... Essa noite não seria como todas as outras. Esta noite ela conseguiria fazê-lo falar.

Sentia-se tão bem que até fez a coreografia de Britney no corredor.

_"...show me _

_How you want it to be._

_Tell me, baby_

_'Cause I need to_

_Know now_

_Oh, because..."_

Recompôs-se antes de bater na porta.

Andi adentrou a sala com uma confiança que ela não sentia desde que chegara à Hogwarts. Pensou que toda aquela confiança se devia ao prazer de ter tocado o piano de uma maneira que tanto lhe agradou; cometeu um monte de erros, claro, mas tocara com tanta expressão e emoção, que realmente sentiu a música penetrar no seu corpo e fazê-lo vibrar. Sentia que, naquele dia, ela conseguiu algo diferente.

Mais uma vez, Snape e Andi começaram a refeição em total silêncio; porém ela alegre demais para deixá-lo continuar. Não sabia, realmente, porque estava tão estranha naquela noite: estava, de fato, sorrindo para Snape e um ar quase de flerte atingia os seus movimento e palavras.

- Professor, o que você sabe sobre o Diamante da Noite?

Animou-se ao ver que o rosto do professor ficou confuso, e não de irritado, como de costume.

- Por que você quer saber do Diamante da Noite, Srta. Carver?

- Porque eu colhi um pouco dessas flores na noite passada e as coloquei na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Essa manhã elas estavam mortas. E, hoje à noite, quando eu voltei ao meu quarto, estavam vivas novamente.

- Ela é uma planta noturna. À luz do dia elas aparentam estar mortas. O seu óleo é usado em muitas poções.

As pernas de Andy estavam cruzadas em direção a ele. Enquanto o ouvia, o seu pé escorregou do sapato de forma que apenas uma pontinha se balançava em seu dedão. O seu pé estava, provavelmente, _tão_ perto da perna dele.

- Eu mesmo os colho para várias poções da verdade, poções para a memória... O seu uso depende da época em que é catado – ele a olhou de esguelha. – Você... os colheu na noite passada?

- Sim. – A sua mente vagou até a velha Vidente, que lhe fizeram essa mesma pergunta num tom exatamente igual. – Eu não deveria?

- Isso depende, srta. Carver.

- Depende de quê? – ela sorriu.

- Eu tenho certeza que você não quer que eu continue...

Ela repousou o seu queixo em suas mãos e inclinou-se para ele, como se estivesse prestando atenção a cada palavra.

- Não, pode continuar... depende de quê?

- O perfume do Diamante da Noite é concebido entre as sábias como cura... ou auxiliar... para várias mazelas femininas...

_Mmmmm_. O algodão do vestido alisou os seus seios numa maneira um tanto sensual quando ela foi pegar sua taça de vinho. Isso fez uma maravilhosa sensação correr pelo seu corpo.

Ela estremeceu levemente.

-... tais como problemas menstruais, problemas no parto e amamentação. No entanto...

Ela o olhou tomando mais um gole de vinho.

'_Ele não é tão mal'_ Pensou _'obviamente é muito inteligente. Eu imagino como ele é sem camisa...?'_

-… dependendo de… certos períodos…

'… _ombros fortes; braços ligeiramente musculosos; apenas a quantidade ideal de pelos no peito...'_

-... também pode ser...

'_...mmmmmmm. E eu aposto que ela sabe alguns truques sexuais mágicos...'_

-... um potente...

'_Se eu esticar meu pé só um pouco mais, eu poderia brincar com a sua perna...'_

-... afrodisíaco feminino.

O vinho que Andi tomava quase voou de sua boca. Numa péssima tentativa de mantê-lo dentro, engoliu-o de vez, enviando espasmos pela sua garganta.

Engasgando, imaginando se ela algum dia voltaria a respirar normalmente, querendo que ele fosse bater em suas costas, ou coisa assim, ela pegou o guardanapo e segurou-o à sua boca, enquanto se recuperava. Ela o olhou com olhos levemente marejados.

- Qu--que períodos? – perguntou. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado por causa do engasgo, mas ela conseguiu sentir uma aceleração extra por causo do pânico crescente em seu corpo.

Andi notou um brilho de superioridade e prazer nos olhos de Snape. Ele estava gostando de vê-la perturbada.

- Quando colhido antes na primeira lua-cheia seguida do solstício de verão, que, você deve se lembrar, é _essa_ lua-cheia. No entanto, para acalmar a sua _obvia_ angústia, Srta. Carver, isso depende muito da mentalidade da mulher em questão e o mais importante, em que ponto está o seu... ciclo. As chances de você ter sido afetada são de vinte e sete para um.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor subir para o seu rosto, não por causa do assunto em questão, mas, levando em condição todos os seus movimentos e pensamentos durante o jantar, um súbito medo de que ela tivesse ficado do lado menor da estatística...

- Qual... é o dia da única chance, professor? – ela disse sem olhar para ele.

- O décimo quarto.

Freneticamente, ela tentou se lembrar – quando diabos ela tinha menstruado pela última vez, mesmo?

Tentando não deixar óbvio o que ela estava fazendo, começou a contar.

Andi estava tão ocupada em tentar lembrar em que dia do ciclo ela estava na noite anterior, que não ouviu absolutamente nada do que Snape ainda estava falando.

- Desculpe Professor, você estava dizendo...?

Ela se controlou para concentrar-se nas palavras dele.

- Que você estava tocando uma interessante peça de música hoje à tarde, Srta. Carver.

- Ah, eu não sabia que o senhor estava ouvindo, professor. Desculpe-me se lhe incomodei.

Ele a olhou de forma dura.

_Por quê? Eu me desculpei!_

- Sabe, eu estou muito aliviada de ter a chance de praticá-la. Eu vou apresentá-la num concerto no fim de agosto e isso está me deixando um tanto nervosa. Tecnicamente é uma peça muito exigente e eu nunca _testei_ tocá-la com uma orquestra antes. É um pouco clichê, na verdade, tocar Rachmaninov num concerto de música romântica, mas ela _é_ uma peça maravilhosa.

Ele ergueu a taça de vinho para os seus lábios e casualmente desviou o seu olhar. Andi podia jurar ter visto um brilho diferente passar rapidamente pelos olhos dele, e apenas isso fez os seus sentidos se aguçarem.

Seria possível...? O frio e nada emotivo professor realmente _gostara_ do que tinha ouvido?

A suspeita de que algo havia tocado o interior de Snape não ajudou em nada a eliminar as urgências lascivas que retornaram após um pequeno lapso durante a sessão de engasgos. Ela estava se sentindo muito desconfortável, muito quente e muito chateada. Imagens de sexo apareciam sem parar em sua mente, e o pior não era isso: _o pior é que todas as imagens envolviam Snape_.

_Não é justo!_ Ela não estivera no seu décimo quarto dia na noite anterior. Ela tinha contado, e estava em se décimo primeiro. Porque o Diamante da Noite estava a afetando daquela maneira?

Oh, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de notar como o vinho tinto salpicava levemente os seus lábios, e como aquilo a excitava. Ou a maneira que ele segurava o garfo e a faca – fazendo-a notar aqueles longos dedos e imaginar o que eles podiam fazer; até onde eles podam ir.

Ela estremeceu novamente.

_Concentre-se no jantar, mulher!_

Andi podia sentir o calor subir pelo seu corpo. Mais duas garfadas e ela poderia respeitosamente deixar a mesa e sair de lá. Ela precisava fugir dali.

A última garfada foi posta com muita deliberação em sua boca, o garfo deixando-a lentamente e a comida mastigada e engolida com um prazer sensual.

_OH!_

Com um guincho chocado, ela levantou-se rapidamente da mesa: um pensamento particularmente vívido dela fazendo sexo oral em Snape cruzou a sua mente.

Ele sobressaltou-se.

- Erm... Eu acho... Que eu deveria dar uma caminhada... – ela balbuciou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Não ousava olhá-lo. – Eu preciso... eu apenas tenho que...

Andi se apressou para fora da sala, esperando que a pulsação sentida entre as suas pernas não tivesse transparecido pelo vestido.

Sem sequer se importar em fechar a porta, ela correu pela escada, pelo Salão Principal e saiu para o calor da noite.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que continua betando a fic! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou (que alívio! Vcs continuam lendo): a **Oliva Lupin**, a _**Avada Kedrava Ridlle**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Cíntia** e **Christabel Telles**!


	12. Você Está Me Observando?

**Capítulo doze**

**VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OBSERVANDO?**

A passos largos e atrapalhados, tropeçando vez por outra, Andi adiantou-se até a árvore que ficava próxima ao lago. Ela passava as suas mãos desesperadamente pelos cabelos, numa tentativa frustrada de arrancar da sua mente o filme pornô que lá passava.

Quando finalmente alcançou a árvore, Andi abraçou o tronco, sentindo frieza da madeira. Seus seios arfavam com a sua respiração irregular.

Andi pensava que o frescor da noite pudesse ajudar-lhe a se acalmar, a aliviar a arrebatadora massa de desejos sexuais que invadiram seu corpo... A noite, no entanto, estava quente e o ar pesado.

O suor respingava por seu pescoço, suas pernas, entre seus seios...

Ele saberia o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ele pôde ver em seus olhos as fantasias que se passava em sua mente? Ele parecia saber demais das coisas – como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

_Oh, Deus, _por favor,_ não o tenha deixado lê-los essa noite..._

A culpa era dos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos negros e brilhantes que pareciam cravar-se nela, olhar o fundo da sua mente, até que ela não pudesse guardar mais nenhum segredo...

Como, por exemplo, ele poderia saber que ela estivera no salão de música na tarde do dia anterior? Ou naquela manhã, que ele fora ao seu encontro quando estava perdida? Era como se ele tivesse posto algum tipo de rastreador nela... Ou, talvez, aqueles olhos pudessem observá-la, onde quer que ela estivesse.

Os lábios salpicados de vinho voltaram mais uma vez aos seus pensamentos... _Oh, e ela queria tanto beijá-los!..._

Choramingando baixinho, Andi virou-se e deslizou com as costas contra a árvore. Ela _precisava_ se acalmar...

Olhou para o lago. Ele estava calmo e escuro, refletindo a luz da lua em sua superfície. Parecia tão gelado e convidativo. Talvez ajudasse se ela desse um rápido mergulho.

Andi tirou um sapato. Aqueles olhos tão negros forçaram-se de volta à sua mente.

_Ele sabia onde ela estava o tempo _todo

_Ele a _observava_ o tempo inteiro?_

Tirou o outro sapato.

Ele estava a observando agora?

Sua mão encaminhou-se para a alça esquerda do vestido.

_Se ele _estava_ a observando agora, por que ela não estava se sentindo ofendida? Era assim que deveria se sentir..._

Ela moveu o seu ombro para passar a alça por ele e removê-la do seu braço.

_Por que a idéia, ao contrário, fazia borboletas voarem por seu estômago e uma pulsação aparecer entre as suas pernas, como se ela pudesse achá-la... excitante?_

Sua mão foi à alça direita e fez o mesmo. Andi segurou o vestido em seu corpo por um instante, antes de baixá-lo lenta e deliberadamente – permitindo que suas mãos dessem uma atenção mais demorada aos seus seios quando passaram por eles.

_Oh, Professor, você está me observando agora?_

Sedutoramente, ela passou as suas mãos ao redor dos quadris, até chegar aos três botões do seu vestido, na parte de trás da sua cintura. Ela desabotoou-os um a um e, ao invés de deixar o vestido cair, ela cruzou seus braços ao seu redor e tirou-o por cima.

Andi levou o vestido até o alto – esticando ao máximo possível os seus braços, alongando-se e mostrando totalmente o seu corpo.

_Você está me observando, Professor?_

Ela soltou o vestido e correu as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela estava completamente excitada com a idéia de que, de alguma forma, ele podia ver o que ela estava fazendo.

As mãos de Andi correram pelos seus cabelos, pela nuca, pela garganta... acariciou seus seios, os mamilos túrgidos praticamente se forçando entre seus dedos para serem massageados e acariciados.

Ela engasgou.

_Oh, por favor, por favor, esteja observando!_

Suas mãos continuaram a descer até alcançar a sua tanga. Ela abriu o fecho esquerdo, mas não a deixou cair até que o fecho direito também tivesse aberto.

A pulsação entre as suas pernas estava cada vez mais forte e, enquanto os seus dedos se moviam pelo seu ventre e começaram a vagar pela fina linha de pelos pubianos, ela imaginou poder sentir os olhos dele seguindo a sua mão... e isso causou uma nova onda de excitação em seu corpo.

_Eu quero que você esteja observando. Eu quero que você se excite com o que vê. Eu quero que os seus dedos encontrem o seu sexo enquanto me assiste._

A idéia de que poderia estar exercendo algum tipo de poder sobre ele a fez estremecer. O calor infundiu em seu corpo quando ela finalmente permitiu-se tocar, acariciar e penetrar a sua intimidade.

Andi recostou-se à árvore. Em sua mente, a figura dos olhos de Snape viajando pelo seu corpo; vendo os seus dedos trabalharem; vendo-a esquivar-se e ofegar contra a árvore; vendo seus seios arfarem com a aproximação do clímax... A imagem da atenção voyeurista dele era a única em sua mente enquanto ela se contorcia e gemia ao atingir seu clímax.

Cansada, ofegando, Andi manteve os seus olhos fechados e abraçou-se.

Uma vozzinha no fundo da sua mente a dizia o quanto ela arrepender-se-ia disto na manhã seguinte... Se ela ficara constrangida por ele ter tão-somente visto a sua bunda, imagine depois disso!

Mas, naquele momento, ela não se importava. Finalmente estava aliviada... Andi já conseguia sentir o seu corpo relaxar, deixando de lado toda a tensão. O efeito do Diamante da Noite finalmente estava diminuindo.

Encaminhou-se para o lago e mergulhou, arrepiando-se por causa da repentina mudança de temperatura.

Andi nadou um pouco, até que o frio se tornou mais forte do que ela podia agüentar. Saiu do lago.

Pôs rapidamente o vestido de algodão nela, pegou a sua tanga e os sapatos e voltou a caminhar de volta para o castelo.

Enquanto caminhava, Andi se perguntava quais as chances dele _de fato_ ter lhe observado; de ele ter visto _tudo_. Era possível que alguém pudesse fazer tal coisa?... Bem, ela o vira fazer uma porta se materializar na parede no dia anterior. _Qualquer coisa era possível naquele lugar louco_.

Chegando ao seu quarto, ela viu o Diamante da Noite, que ainda descansava inocentemente em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Um sorriso maroto dançou em seus lábios e Andi de repente se sentiu _muito_ curiosa para saber se ele _tinha_ observado-a.

Com o buquê de Diamantes da Noite em suas mãos, ela foi até os aposentos de Snape e bateu em sua porta... e, sem resposta, bateu de novo.

- Professor, sou eu. Eu posso falar com você por um momento?... Professor?

- Está muito tarde, Srta. Carver – ele disparou por trás da porta.

- Não passa das onze, Professor. Mas de qualquer forma, eu só estou querendo me desculpar pela forma muito abrupta que eu deixei o jantar, hoje.

- Desculpas aceitas. Afinal, já eu estou me acostumando com o seu comportamento excêntrico, Srta. Carver. Desafio qualquer mente médica, por mais brilhante que seja, a dar uma explicação racional para qualquer coisa que você diz ou faz. Boa noite.

- Ah, mas Professor, eu trouxe um presente para selar as pazes...

Lenta e relutantemente, a porta se abriu.

Pela primeira vez desde que Andi tinha chegado à Hogwarts, Snape parecia desleixado. A sua camisa estava desensacada e os punhos não estavam fechados, deixavam seus pulsos livres. Três botões estavam abertos, mostrando todo o seu pescoço e um pouco dos pelos do peito.

Andi segurou a respiração. Ele parecia tão... _vulnerável_ e, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava mais sob a influencia do Diamante da Noite, ela o achou... sexy.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento. Andi viu o pomo-de-adão de Snape subir e descer enquanto ele engolia e dizia:

- Srta. Carver...

- Oh... – ela se recompôs, corando ao perceber que estivera o encarando. Estendeu-lhe o buquê. – Eu lhe trouxe o meu Diamante da Noite. O meu dia crítico está muito próximo e eu não quero me arriscar...

- _Próximo_? – Ele desviou o olhar, com uma expressão quase confusa.

- Sim – Andi se perguntou por que ele parecia tão confuso... E, então, se lembrou do motivo que a levara a bater em sua porta. Um sorriso malicioso dançou em seus lábios. – Eu me lembro que você disse que o usava, então eu pensei que talvez você quisesse estes, no caso de ter... e_xaustado o seu estoque_...

Ele a olhou sem dar pista alguma de que entendera o _duplo sentido_ em sua frase.

- Obrigado, Srta. Carver, mas você realmente não deveria ter se incomodado.

- Oh, não foi incomodo... foi _um prazer_.

Andi novamente estendeu o buquê para Snape, deixado os dedos que ele talvez tivesse observado há alguns momentos demorarem-se por mais de tempo que o necessário no buquê, de forma que fizessem um breve contato com os dedos dele.

Ela sorriu.

- Srta. Carver, eu sinto que devo lhe avisar que _você_ está muito molhada e o seu _vestido_ está transparente.

Ela olhou para baixo: o algodão branco estava completamente colado a cada centímetro do seu corpo; seus mamilos estavam muito óbvios e proeminentes pela roupa; o tecido formando uma covinha em seu umbigo; e a sombra escura dos seus pelos pubianos indiscutivelmente evidente.

- Oh, é mesmo! Eu não tinha percebido. É que eu fiquei tão _molhada_, essa noite. Bom, é melhor que eu vá para a cama, então, e não lhe perturbar mais.

- Obrigado, Srta. Carver.

Andi deu mais uma olhada nas roupas amarrotadas dele e notou que as caças negras não estavam caindo _tão bem_ quanto normalmente.

- _Disponha_, Professor.

Ela voltou-se para caminhar para o seu próprio quarto – um discreto "uau" escapando de seus lábios enquanto ia.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para quem revisou: **Olívia Lupin**, **lulu-lilits**, **Lilibeth** e **Renata**._


	13. Afetada De Novo

**AFETADA... DE NOVO**

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Andi viu as lembranças da noite anterior voltarem gradativamente ao seu cérebro. Começou a avaliar a situação.

A primeira memória a voltar foi sobre o que ela tinha feito às margens do lago. Tudo bem, ela não podia ser responsabilizada por aquilo. Estava afetada pelo Diamante da Noite e pouco podia responder pelos seus atos... E, além do mais, a idéia de que ele poderia estar assistindo também era simplesmente absurda!

_Claro que ele não estava –_ _relaxe_.

E então veio a memória de bater na porta de Snape e exibir seu corpo através de um vestido molhado.

_Aquilo_, sim, fora total e completamente dispensável! Por que _diabos_ ela fez aquilo? E por que ela agira tão naturalmente quando ele _apontou_ que a sua roupa estava transparente?

Porém, antes que Andi pudesse continuar a remoer o seu constrangimento, mais uma lembrança voltou à sua mente: ela lembrou como ele estava quando abriu a porta. A camisa... desabotoada e... todo o resto. Que grande surpresa!

E, estranhamente, aquela memória parecia dominar todas as outras, e ocupou os seus pensamentos pelos próximos dez minutos, mais ou menos.

Andi olhou para o seu relógio. Era quase sete horas. O café da manhã já descansava na sua mesinha de cabeceira.

Seria ótimo comer nos jardins, naquela manhã!

Ela juntou os croissants e as frutas na toalha da bandeja, colocou o suco de laranja em sua garrafinha e, colocando um vestido de algodão, deixou o quarto.

Sem que Andi percebesse, diminuiu a velocidade ao chegar à porta de Snape. Ele estaria tomando café naquele minuto, sentado à mesa? Ou estaria ele ainda dormindo em sua cama...?

_Oh, por Deus!_

Ela apressou-se para o Salão Principal e saiu do castelo.

Estava silencioso do lado de fora; tudo parecia fresco e gotas de orvalho estavam em todos os lugares.

O dia já estava quente, porém Andi podia sentir a grama estava fria em seus pés descalços à medida que ela caminhava em linha reta para a floresta. A liberdade do ar livre era simplesmente maravilhosa, depois do abafado do castelo. Andi começou a correr, adorando o vento que passava por ela, pelo seu vestido, refrescando o seu corpo, fazendo o seu cabelo esvoaçar.

A floresta era muito escura, mas ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de adentrá-la; Andi sabia bem que, se o fizesse, jamais encontraria o caminho de volta ao castelo. Ela queria apenas caminhar ao longo dos seus limites, apenas para ter uma vista diferente, para variar.

Raios de luz solar brilhavam por entre as árvores, formando pequenos holofotes no chão da floresta – um espetáculo tão lindo que chegava a tirar o fôlego.

Andi achou uma boa clareira, sentou e, abrindo o seu pequeno pacote de café da manhã, começou a comer. Apesar de estar dentro da floresta, ainda conseguia ver a entrada do castelo. _Esta estava bem. Não iria se perder._

As frutas estavam ótimas. Uvas, Kiwi, morangos e manga – todos frescos e suculentos. Aquela certamente era uma maneira muito agradável de tomar café da manhã... pelo menos até que algo parecido com uma vespa começou a voar em volta da sua cabeça, obviamente atraída pelo doce do suco. Andi espantou-a uma vez, duas vezes, mas a maldita vespa era persistente. Na terceira aproximação, Andi quase acertou o mosquitinho... e percebeu imediatamente que cometera um erro.

A vespa deu um zunido alto e zangado e, como uma bala, fez o seu caminho até Andi.

Ela tentou desviar, mas a vespa lhe acertou na base do pescoço, perto do seu ombro direito. Uma dor alucinante a acometeu e Andi sentiu o veneno fluir entre suas veias tão rápido quanto anestesicamente.

A vespa já não estava mais lá, mas a dor em seu pescoço crescia muito e o efeito do veneno já era forte: Andi se sentia como se tivesse bebido um bocado de vinho forte.

Estava encrencada.

Derrubando as frutas e deixando tudo para trás, Andi cambaleou para os limites da floresta. Antes de sair de dentro das sombras, no entanto, parou abismada.

Haviam duas árvores na entrada da floresta e elas estava fazendo um barulho. Não era o farfalhar normal das folhas... as árvores estavam _discutindo_!

- ...obviamente, leite é servido primeiro...

- Oh, minha querida, isso é TÃO deselegante. Serve-se do _chá_ primeiro.

- Quem você está chamando de "deselegante"? Lembre-se que estamos bebendo em porcelana chinesa.

- Querida, você _sempre_ deve beber em _Limoges_! Você é tão simplista... Exatamente como a sua mãe...

- Não coloque a minha mãe nisso!

Olhando para as árvores completamente chocada, Andi deixou a floresta.

_Oh, alguma coisa está errada... Muito, muito errada!_

Ela se voltou para o castelo – sobre o qual, agora, chovia _glitter_ cor-de-rosa – e viu o gramado à sua frente transformar-se num extenso e ondulante lago verde.

Mas ela tinha que voltar para o castelo, _e rápido_! Uma parte do seu cérebro ainda sabia que a vespa, ou o que aquilo fora, tinha injetado algum tipo de veneno que estava afetando seu discernimento... Mas aquela parte foi rapidamente preenchida com as visões.

Andi percebeu que teria que nadar para chegar ao castelo.

Como um teste, ela colocou um pé na água-grama. Surpreendentemente, ela segurou o seu peso. Deu mais um passo.

_HÁ_! Ela estava caminhando sobre a água.

Ela caminhava cada vez mais rápido, esparramando seus pés pela água-grama enquanto as ondinhas verdes batiam em seus calcanhares. A euforia encheu a sua alma – ela estava _caminhando sobre a água_! _Exatamente igual a_ _Jesus_! Aquilo era fantástico! Ela tinha que contar a alguém, _rápido_!

Sentindo uma felicidade nunca antes experimentada, Andi acelerou o seu passo e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu:

- SNAPE! EI, SNAPE! VOCÊ PODE FUGIR, MAS NÃO PODE SE ESCONDE-ER!

O veneno tinha se estabilizado. A sua mente estava agora completamente possuída pela droga.

Ao se aproximar do castelo, seu pranto tinha se tornado uma voz irritante e cantarolante. Andi começou a dançar pela água.

- Snapinho! Snapinho! Saia e venha brincar! A lua brilha e como no dia a luz irradia! Venha ver do que a Andi é capaz! Hahahahahaha! Snape-erini-fetticcine…!

Esqueçam Jesus! Agora ela era Katharine Hepburn em _Casamento Escandaloso_!

Ela ergueu o seu rosto pra o céu – que agora estava vermelho e vivo, cheio de golfinhos que pulavam sobre brilhantes estrelas, que, com os braços alongados ao máximo possível, ela tentava alcançar.

Um barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos... tirando a sua atenção do céu...

...um som familiar... uma melodia... _Musica_! E uma voz...

_"...what will they say_

_Monday at school...?"_

... Ela conhecia aquilo! Era de _Grease_! Aquela era a música de apresentação da _Sandy_.

A banda parecia estar logo atrás dela. Maravilhada, Andy se virou. Uma pessoa, vestida toda em preto, descia de perfil os degraus do castelo no mesmo compasso da música.

John Travolta!

_Não! _

Era _Snape_ – e ele estava _cantando_!

_"Sandy, can't you see_

_I'm in misery..."_

Ele fez uns passos de dança na direção de Andy, cantando.

Ela sorriu, enquanto dava saltinhos e batia as mãos em deleite.

Snape se aproximou.

"_...love has flown, all alone..."_

Agarrou a sua mão e começaram a dançar juntos.

"_...Oh, _Andi_, Ba-e-by someday_

_When High-yi School is done..."_

Ele tinha uma voz _ótima_! Eles estavam dançando brilhantemente e ele estava cantando para _ela_!

A música esmoreceu enquanto chegavam às escadas do castelo.

Andi subiu o primeiro degrau, então ela...

... subiu o primeiro degrau, então ela...

... _subiu o primeiro degrau_.

- Eu não consigo subir a escada! – ela riu. Até parecia que estava revivendo sem parar aquela cena...

... eles estavam correndo por um corredor, de mãos dadas; havia um grande segredo. Ela não queria contar.

Como ela chegou ao sofá? Ele estava sentado perto dela, tocando seu ombro. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?

- AI! – Andi gritou quando ele tocou a ferida – Que porra…? – Deu uma tapa na orelha dele... E a orelha explodiu numa massa de meleca alaranjada.

Gritou de novo.

- Oh-oh! Seu pobre _cérebro..._! Não foi de propósito... Eu vou lhe ajudar a colocar de volta... – Ela começou a tentar pegar o "cérebro" no ombro Snape, lágrimas descendo pelas suas bochechas.

Andi parou, olhou diretamente para o rosto Snape... e então jogou seus braços em volta dele, num abraço apertado.

- Oh, por favor... não morra... eu preciso de você... por favor.. me ajude!

XxXxXxX

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para Lara, que betou mais esse cap, e para o pessoal que revisou: **Olívia Lupin**, **Shey**, **Lo1s.Lane**, **Renata** e **Doesnt Go Away**._


	14. Tiger! Tiger! Burning Bright

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

**TIGER! TIGER! BURNING BRIGHT**

O quarto estava num total breu, exceto por duas tochas que brilhavam gentilmente na parede oposta à cama. As chamas se estendiam ao alto, iluminando o quarto até o teto, mas deixando a metade de baixo no escuro.

Andi notou que, por detrás das sombras, a porta estava aberta.

Ela conseguia ouvir um zumbido. Um zumbido baixo e profundo, como o de uma abelha presa no vidro. Apenas depois de um tempo ela percebeu que aquele barulho vinha de seu cérebro.

Gemeu e colou a mão na cabeça.

Conseguia se lembrar de ter sido atacada por um inseto. E, depois, de um assustador carnaval de cores e memórias que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça – ficava se repetindo em sua mente, sem nunca fazer sentido.

Algo se movimentou na sala. Uma pessoa apareceu no vão da porta. Andi mexeu a cabeça numa tentativa de ver melhor quem era, e o movimento alertou ao sujeito de que ela estava acordada.

Ele se aproximou da cama.

- Oi – surpresa, ela sussurrou. Um sussurro tão doce que quase soou como a voz de uma mulher cumprimentando o seu amante na primeira manhã em que acordaram juntos.

- Srta. Carver.

Snape se aproximou da cama e acendeu a vela que estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou um copo e o estendeu a ela.

Andi tentou se sentar e aceitou o copo.

- É uma poção?

- É água.

Ela tomou um gole. A água era fria e limpa. Era _muito_ limpa para ela… ela não devia a estar bebendo…

Lentamente, Andi parou de tomar a água, mas não tirou os seus lábios de dentro do copo. Com o nariz afundado nele, ela fungou e começou a chorar.

Snape gentilmente tirou o copo das suas mãos.

- Segundo estágio: depressão. Receio que se sentirá mal pelas próximas horas, Srta. Carver. Eu poderia lhe dar uma poção para dormir, mas isso meramente adiaria o inevitável. O sono natural é um remédio muito mais eficaz.

Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Andi enquanto todos os acontecimentos que já tinham a magoado pareciam voltar à sua mente, reabrindo todas as feridas.

Lembrou de, aos três anos, se perguntar como ela poderia ter sido tão malvada para a sua mamãe ter ido embora?… Lembrou do dia em que Boy George, o seu coelho de estimação, morreu… Lembrou do dia em que a sua _avó_ morreu… Todas aquelas lembranças voltavam e a consumiam, até que Andi pôs o rosto entre as mãos e soluçou.

Nesse meio tempo, Snape fora à sala adjacente. Ao voltar, trazia consigo uma bacia e uma toalha. Ele cuidadosamente mergulhou a toalha na bacia e a torceu. Estendeu o tecido para Andi.

- Aqui. É um ungüento. Vai ajudar a lhe acalmar. Segure-o na sua testa.

Andi olhou para o tecido e o pegou lentamente... mas até mesmo aquele simples gesto a fazia debulhar-se em lágrimas.

- Eu sou um completo desperdício de espaço, não sou? Eu não causei nada além de problemas desde que cheguei aqui. Mas não vim para cá de propósito, eu juro!... Mesmo quando eu chegar em casa, vou ter que tocar naquele maldito concerto e eu não vou conseguir, _eu sei que não_, porque o meu jeito de tocar é uma droga... Tudo o que eu faço é uma droga... Eu não consigo sequer colher flores sem entrar em problemas... OH!

Andi de repente lembrou do que fizera às margens do lago na noite anterior e a vergonha a fez chorar ainda mais.

- É por isso que o Jeff me deixou... eu não o culpo... Se eu não consigo nem manter um gato, imagine um namorado... E eu me perco o tempo inteiro, então por que alguém iria querer ficar comigo...? E eu nunca serei tão elegante como a Katherine Hepburn, porque eu não consigo nem colocar um batom sem parecer ter geléia espalhada na boca... _E_ o meu cabelo em pontas duplas...

Snape segurou a mão que Andi segurava a toalha e forçou-a de volta à sua testa. Ela descansou a sua cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo-se completamente exausta e desolada.

- Eu me sinto tão cansada... – ela disse, levando a toalha para longe da sua testa. – Você não faz idéia do quando isso é debilitante, _ter pontas duplas_...

Andi já começava cair no sono, quando sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado, como se ele tivesse se sentado na ponta da cama, e então um tecido gelado sendo gentilmente passado em seu rosto.

XxXxXxX

O quarto ainda estava escuro quando Andi acordou novamente, mas ela já se sentia muito melhor – ainda estava uma merda, _mas muito melhor_. Seus músculos ainda estavam muito tensos e reclamaram quando ela se forçou a sentar.

Olhou para o que estava vestindo. Parecia ser algum tipo de camisola vitoriana, muito larga na frente, com mangas longas e presas aos seus pulsos. O conjunto parecia, pelo que Andi podia sentir, muito _volumoso_.

Seus olhos varreram o quarto.

_Aquele _não_ era o seu quarto. _

Apesar dos móveis parecerem idênticos, eles estavam dispostos de uma maneira diferente. E, mesmo no escuro, Andi podia perceber que as cortinas da cama e as cobertas eram diferentes.

A porta do quarto continuava aberta. Curiosa, ela afastou as cobertas e escorregou da cama, caminhando pelo quarto silenciosamente – a barra da camisola arrastando pelo chão.

Espiou.

Andi imediatamente soube onde estava, mas não se permitia acreditar: Aquela mesa no centro da sala... A luz do fogo na lareira refletindo na madeira escura...

- Srta. Carver?

Andi se assustou, prendendo a respiração por um tempo. A figura obscura se levantava do sofá, que estivera escondido por trás da mesa.

- O qu... Como... _Hein_? – Andi tinha tantas perguntas a fazer que acabou não conseguindo fazer nenhuma.

Snape sussurrou discretamente, e as tochas nas paredes gradualmente tornaram-se mais brilhantes, até que a sala estava confortavelmente iluminada.

Andi adentrou mais a sala e viu um lençol, agora jogado aos pés do sofá. Ela o olhou, atônita.

- V… Você dormiu no… eu estive dormindo na _sua_… Eu…

- Se eu não lhe conhecesse tão bem, Srta. Carver, concluiria que a sua falta de eloqüência se deve a um resquício de veneno ainda circulando em seu sangue.

Ele passou por ela, curvando-se perto da lareira. Começou a atiçar o fogo.

As chamas iluminavam Snape, dando-lhe pela primeira vez um aspecto saudável. Os cabelos negros escondiam o seu rosto enquanto ele se movia para colocar um pouco de lenha na lareira, mas Andi ainda conseguia ver as chamas dançarem nos olhos dele.

Ele não era exatamente o homem mais bonito que ela já vira. E de maneira alguma a sua personalidade compensava a aparência... mas havia algo na maneira em que ele alimentava o fogo... na maneira em que o cobertor caía ao chão; na maneira em que a porta do quarto tinha sido deixava aberta de forma que, presumivelmente, ele poderia observá-la a uma distancia respeitável; na maneira...

(ela engoliu)

... havia algo na maneira em que o tecido da calça dele se esticava bem no meio das suas pernas enquanto ele curvava-se à lareira, que mexia com ela por dentro.

- Você nunca viu um fogo ser atiçado antes, Srta. Carver? – ele perguntou irritadamente, sem olhá-la.

Andi caminhou até a mesa, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Eu me sinto uma merda. Meu visual não deve estar diferente.

- Colocação encantadora. – Ele se levantou, espanando as suas mãos para livrar-se da poeira. – Mas, considerando que eu já lhe vi com vomito escapando do nariz e da boca, posso lhe dizer que o seu visual melhorou bastante.

- Que horas são?

- Quase quatro.

- Da _madrugada_? Oh, Deus, eu estive desacordada por horas. O que diabos me aconteceu?

- Você foi picada por uma mosca-tigre.

Ela deu uma risada abafada.

- Não seja bobo, uma vespa não pode fazer isso com alguém... – ela viu o rosto dele e congelou.

_Eu acabei de chamar o Professor Snape de 'bobo'?!?_

- Uma mosca-tigre está longe de ser uma vespa comum, Srta. Carver.

- Desculpe-me. Minha avó sempre chamava vespas de mosca-tigre. A picada sempre causa esse efeito?

- Invariavelmente. A mosca-tigre se alimenta de fungos que crescem em grandes plantações. É uma forma pura de ácido lisérgico que se encontra no veneno da sua picada, transformando-a num alucinógeno.

- Opa! – Andi se levantou, fazendo a cadeira arrastar-se no chão. – O que você quer dizer com alucinógeno...? Ácido lisérgico...? Você... você está falando de LSD? Eu tomei _ácido_?

Ela podia sentir o sangue deixar o rosto e as mãos tremerem.

- Se esse é o termo trouxa, então sim. Mas você não o _tomou_, você foi picada por um inseto que o tinha. Ninguém virá lhe prender por cauda disso, Srta. Carver.

Ela sentou-se novamente, ainda nervosa.

- Bem, isso explica as árvores falantes e... oh! – O olhou de relance. Levou a mão à boca numa tentativa de suprimir um risinho que veio junto com a memória de Snape cantando _Sandy_.

Ele a encarou de volta com uma expressão totalmente vazia.

- Nós... – ela pigarreou, tentando controlar o riso. – Nós realmente dançamos no gramado?

- Eu posso lhe garantir que não – Snape respondeu friamente. – Quando eu me irritei com a sua gritaria incessante e sai do castelo para lhe pegar, você começou a lutar comigo.

Suas palavras trouxeram de volta uma outra memória e ela espiou a orelha direita dele.

- Eu acho que lhe dei uma tapa na orelha, me desculpe. Na verdade, – ela o olhou com sinceridade – me desculpe por todos os problemas que eu venho causando. Eu tenho sido um pé no saco, não é?

- Mais uma encantadora expressão trouxa, Srta. Carver, mas é verdade.

Seguiu-se um silêncio no qual Andi olhou as chamas dançarem na lareira.

Ela tinha uma vaga memória de tê-lo abraçado – de ter seus braços em volta dele... Sentiu-se aquecida de repente – _o fogo deveria ter aumentado_...

Seus olhos se moveram para o puxador de bronze ao lado da lareira e de repente percebeu o quanto estava com fome. Olhou para a bacia de madeira que tinha maçãs no dia em que chegara, mas ela estava vazia.

- Eu poderia... comer alguma coisa? Um pouco de chá e… – ela estava certa de tê-lo visto estremecer – ... torradas?

Foi trazido. Enquanto ela comia, prestou atenção nas longas mangas da camisola e percebeu que não havia feito ainda uma importante pergunta.

- Professor… ã… você… _você_ me colocou na cama?

O seu coração parou de bater por um instante – fato que certamente passaria despercebido, não tivesse ela acompanhados os olhos de Snape que, naquele momento, miraram a região dos seus seios.

- Se você está perguntando se eu lhe despi, não. Seu corpo, dessa vez, foi preservado por magia. Eu fiz essas roupas através de um feitiço.

Eles se olharam por um momento e Andi sentiu-se aquecer novamente.

Ele se levantou abruptamente.

- Eu acho que você já está recuperada o suficiente para dormir em seu próprio quarto agora, Srta. Carver.

- Oh, Deus, sim. Desculpe-me! – Ela havia se esquecido completamente que eram quatro da manhã e ele provavelmente queria dormir.

Andi tomou o último gole de chá e se levantou. Os dois foram até a porta e ele gentilmente parou para segurar a maçaneta.

A cabeça de Snape estava abaixada, e Andi notou um hematoma bem na frente da sua orelha, onde ela tinha lhe estapeado. Sentiu-se derreter por dentro e, cedendo a um impulso, ergueu-se e deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

Ele voltou-se para ela, atônito.

Andi ainda estava de pontas de pés, seu rosto próximo ao dele. Seu olhar foi até os lábios dele, levemente entreabertos pela surpresa. Por um breve momento, Andi teve um outro forte impulso – devidamente suprimido antes de ser posto em prática.

- Obrigada – ela disse, corando, e se virou para a porta.

Snape abriu a porta lentamente.

Andi deixou o aquecido quarto dele e foi para o frio corredor. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, olhou-o de volta. Ele ainda estava parado lá, observando-a.

- Boa noite, Srta. Carver.

Ela ouviu a porta dele fechar-se pouco antes de fechar a dela própria.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a minha maninha querida, a Lara, que betou mais esse capítulo... E, claro, para as maravilhosas leitoras que deixaram a sua marca: a **lulu-lilits**, a **Shey**, a **Olívia**, a **Nathsnape**, a **Lua Mirage**, **Doesnt Go Away** e **Renata**._

_Aliás... Olívia: "SNAPE in the sky with diamonds" FOI O MELHOR! UHAUHAAUHAUHAUAHUHA! _

_Ah! E o nome do capítulo é o título de um poema de William Blake, caso tenham curiosidade._


	15. Lollie Dá uma Mãozinha

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

**LOLLIE DÁ UMA MÃOZINHA**

- Lollie?

Ao abrir os olhos, Andi se deparou com a imagem turva de uma pequena pessoa movendo-se pelo quarto.

- Sim, Senhorita. Lollie sente muito estar acordado a Senhorita, mas é hora de se arrumar para o jantar.

- Erm... – ainda confusa pelo sono, Andi estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de absorver o que a elfa tinha lhe dito. – _Jantar_? – Ela procurou o seu relógio. – Lollie, são seis e meia da _tarde_?

- Sim, Senhorita. Professor Snape mandou Lollie deixar a Senhorita dormir.

Andi a olhou, incrédula.

- Ele mandou? Isso foi muito… simpático da parte dele.

- O Professor disse que queria a Senhorita "fora do caminho".

_Ah! Aquilo, sim, parecia algo que ele diria._

- Eu tenho que preparar o banho da Senhorita...

- Lollie, você não tem que...

- ... e escolher um vestido...

A pequena elfa olhou para o guarda-roupa. Ao seguir o seu olhar, Andi viu, pendurado na porta, um vestido de seda azul Royal. Parecia ser longo e tinha apenas uma manga comprida.

Andi foi ate ele e o segurou.

- Oh, Lollie, é lindo, mas... Eu acho que talvez ele seja muito chique para jantar com Professor Snape.

- Lollie pensou que a manga esconderia o machucado da Senhorita. – A elfa olhou para Andi cheia de expectativas.

Andi se olhou no espelho do guarda-roupa. Afastou a camisola do pescoço e estremeceu – a picada da mosca-tigre agora tinha se transformado numa feia e avermelhada ferida.

_Bem, isso certamente precisa ser coberto_ – ela concordou. – Eu_ não gostaria de sentar para comer vendo _isso

Andi colocou o vestido sobre ela. Ele era definitivamente lindo, e ela estava muito tentada a vesti-lo, mas...

... _ele_ gostaria? Snape nunca conversou muito, então ela não fazia idéia dos seus gostos. Ele gostaria do fato de um dos ombros dela estar nu? Era tão difícil adivinhar...

_OPA!_

_O que diabos você está fazendo? Isso _não_ é um encontro amoroso! Pare! Pare _agora

- Não, Lollie, me desculpe, esse vestido é muito arrumado. Eu não acho que deva...

- Os olhos da Senhorita brilham como safiras.

Andi olhou – e sobressaltou-se.

Ela nunca tinha visto os seus olhos tão azuis.

Tirou o vestido da sua frente e imediatamente eles voltaram à sua cor azul opaca de sempre. Ela trouxe de volta o vestido, e eles imediatamente voltaram a brilhar.

_Uau!_

- O banho da Senhorita está pronto...

Lollie agia como uma perfeita dama de companhia – enquanto Andi se banhava, ela se ocupava pelo banheiro; estendeu-lhe a toalha quando ela terminou; e observou, fascinada, ela se maquiar.

Andi colocou o vestido.

Lollie torceu a cara.

- O quê? – Andi perguntou.

- A Senhoria permitiria a Lollie alguns ajustes?

Lollie apontou um dedo para a cabeça de Andi. Um surpreendente _'phsssst'_ fez Andi sobressaltar-se, e então ela perceber que o seu cabelo tinha sido arrumado. Olhando o espelho, perdeu o fôlego...

- Lollie! Isso _definitivamente_ está arrumado demais!

O cabelo de Andi estava agora arrumado num suave coque, deixando dois punhados de cachos caídos próximos à sua orelha.

_Dá para fazer isso no meu cabelo??_

- A Senhorita está muito... _elegante._ – Lollie virou-se enquanto falava, deixando a palavra final perdida no ar.

Andi olhou-se novamente no espelho. Sim, ela _realmente_ estava elegante – mais para _Audrey_ que para Katharine Hepburn. Elegante... Não era isso o que ela secretamente sempre quis ser?

Mas não... **não...** Estava _muito_ elegante, _muito_ chique...

- Por favor, solte o meu cabelo – ela disse à elfa.

Um tanto relutante, Lollie levantou um dedo, mas de repente parou e virou a cabeça para um lado, balançando levemente suas orelhas.

- Lollie escuta um barulho estranho...

- Hã? – De fato, havia um estranho barulho vindo de algum lugar próximo à sua bolsa, Andi notou.

Ela foi até lá. O barulho vinha de _dentro_ da sua bolsa.

Andi a abriu e, em meio a toda a tralha, viu que o seu celular estava disparando uma luz vermelha e fazendo um barulho de _beep_.

Ela o olhou.

- O Professor Snape disse que os aparelhos trouxas não funcionavam em Hogwarts.

Lollie olhou para a luz vermelha.

- Lollie acha que talvez a tempestade...?

- Tempestade? Teve uma tempestade?

- Esta tarde. Algumas vezes tempestades perturbam as coisas trouxas…

Freneticamente, Andi começou a pressionar os botões, tentando ver se havia alguma mensagem ou se ela conseguiria fazer uma ligação – mas não. _Não tinha sinal_.

Andi pressionou o botão silencioso, jogou o telefone de volta em sua bolsa e pegou o seu _Discman_. Esperançosa, o ligou – e a luz também acendeu. Andi pressionou o 'play', colocou os fones de ouvido e suspirou quando a música começou a tocar.

Ela poderia ter ouvido o CD inteiro, mas estava na hora de ir.

Lollie estava parada na porta com uma cesta de maçãs verdes em suas mãos.

- São para o Professor Snape? – Andi perguntou, lembrando-se de ter visto a cesta vazia em sua mesa na noite passada.

- Sim, Senhorita.

- Bem, me dê aqui... Deixe que eu levo…

No meio do caminho para a sala de Snape, Andi parou.

_Espere um momento... O que está acontecendo? Um vestido sexy escolhido para mim… Meu cabelo arrumado… Uma cesta de maçãs..._

Andi teve uma inegável sensação de estar sendo manipulada.

O que aquela elfa estava aprontando?

- ... Srta. Carver!

- Você... você _estava_ me esperando? – ela perguntou, imaginando porque ele parecia estar tão surpreso.

Snape não respondeu.

- Professor?

- Não... eu imaginei que você preferiria jantar em seu próprio quarto essa noite.

Olhando de relance para dentro da sala, Andi viu que a mesa de Snape estava iluminada por velas, posta para dois.

- Ah, eu entendo... você tem companhia. – Uma decepção absurda cresceu nela. – Me desculpe... eu não sabia. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Snape seguiu o olhar dela e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Parece que os elfos-domésticos sabem mais do que eu. Aquilo certamente _não_ estava assim há um momento. – Ele se virou para Andi. – Eu não tenho 'companhia', Srta. Carver, e, como a comida está aqui, nós podemos muito bem jantar.

No exato momento em que Andi entrou na sala, a lareira acendeu. Ela encarou o fogo – poderia jurar ter visto Lollie desaparecer no ar.

- Erm... – desviando os olhos da lareira, ela se virou para Snape e o estendeu a cesta. – Maçãs para o professor.

Ele as pegou, lenta e silenciosamente.

- Eu notei que as suas tinham acabado – ela sorriu. Bem, aquilo não era exatamente uma mentira; ela _havia_ notado isso na noite passada.

- Obrigado.

Snape gesticulou para que Andi entrasse e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

O fogo crepitava na lareira; a mesa estava servida com vegetais e frango no... Andi cheirou... vinho branco; a luz das velas se refletia maravilhosamente nos cristais. Tudo parecia muito...

... oh Deus...

... _romântico_.

- Você está recuperada? – ele perguntou, enquanto servia o frango num prato e o estendia para ela.

- Ah, obrigada – ela disse, pegando o prato. – Sim, eu me sinto muito melhor, obrigada, Professor. Batatas? – Ela colocou duas colheres em seu prato erguido.

- Obrigado. No entanto, eu vejo pelos seus olhos que ainda deve ter um pouco de veneno em seu sangue... – Ele disse, levantando a tampa da travessa de aspargos amanteigados no vapor.

- Meus olhos?

- Sim. Eles estão bem mais azuis essa noite. Aspargos?

- Ah! – Ela sorriu, erguendo o prato. Ele serviu-a de aspargos. – Não, é o vestido; ele destaca a cor.

O rosto de Snape se escureceu. Ele parecia aborrecido – como se ela tivesse o enganado, ou algo assim. Olhou para a comida servida, soltou a tampa de volta na travessa de aspargos com um audível _chink_ e então olhou para o cabelo e o vestido dela.

- Um pouco demais para um simples jantar, não? – disse maldosamente.

Ela corou.

- Ele... ele cobre a picada, só isso. – Andi respondeu lentamente, nervosa.

Silêncio.

- Vinho?

- Não, obrigada. Eu acho que já fui influenciada demais por substâncias tóxicas ultimamente…

Snape pegou a jarra de água com a sua mão direita e foi colocar um pouco na taça de Andi. Ela podia ver que a jarra estava cheia, mas, surpreendentemente, nada saía.

- O que...? Aquele _maldito_ elfo-doméstico... Ela me deu uma jarra-esquerda... – Ele colocou a taça na sua mão esquerda e se levantou para ir até atrás da cadeira dela.

Andi prendeu a respiração quando os braços de Snape esticaram-se pelo lado esquerdo dela para servir a taça de água à sua direita. Ela pôde sentir a mão direita dele nas costas da sua cadeira e sentiu, mais uma vez, o doce aroma de ervas que vinha do seu corpo.

Seus olhos passearam pelas mangas negras das vestes dele e notou como as pontas atingiam profundamente as costas das suas mãos e tinha um formato pontiagudo terminando pouco antes dos seus dedos, nas falanges. Seus dedos seguravam a jarra de forma que apenas o seu polegar era completamente visível enquanto a servia. A boca de Andi tinha secado e o seu coração acelerado. Ela sabia o quão perto o corpo dele estava; ela se sentia abraçada, sentada no meio do semicírculo que as mãos dele faziam ao seu redor. Estava excitada. A mão esquerda dele tinha chegado até a roçar em seu ombro nu...

Um barulho de vidro sendo estraçalhado a trouxe de volta à terra. A sua taça de vinho vazia tinha caído num dos pratos e se quebrado. Água estava se espalhando pela mesa através da sua taça transbordante. Com um gritinho agudo ela se levantou antes que a água pudesse atingir os limite da mesa e ensopar o seu vestido.

Snape xingava para si enquanto limpava a água da mesa com um guardanapo.

- Desculpe-me – ele disse, seu rosto corando discretamente. – Acho que não sou muito bom em servir com a mão esquerda.

Andi pegou o copo quebrado.

Sentaram-se de novo.

O acidente pareceu ter deixado Snape nervoso, irritado e desconfortável. Ele tirou o cabelo do rosto e pigarreou antes de dizer, sem olhá-la.

- Eu tive notícias do diretor.

- Oh, sério?

- Você voltará para casa amanha à tarde.

- Ah.

Aquela notícia tinha sido dada com um óbvio tom de alívio na voz dele.

- Você terá que assinar alguns documentos oficiais do Ministério. Para tanto o diretor estará aqui às nove horas da manhã de amanhã com o Ministro da Magia, que explicará o que exatamente você terá que assinar.

- Desculpe, o _quem_?

- O Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge.

- Ministro da Magia? Quer dizer, ele é como o Primeiro Ministro, ou algo assim?

- Eu creio que o seu Primeiro Ministro seja o cargo equivalente, sim.

Andi imaginou Tony Blair cancelando seus compromissos com autoridades internacionais para vê-la – _Impossível!_

- Tem alguma coisa especial que eu deva saber? Eu tenho que reverenciar, ou coisa assim?

Ele a olhou como se fosse louca.

- Não, Srta. Carver, um aperto de mão será suficiente.

Ela encarou a chama da vela.

- Então, _por Deus_, esse é o meu último jantar aqui...

- De fato.

Andi engoliu. Há três dias esta teria sido a melhor das notícias; mas agora ela não estava se sentindo tão confortável com ela.

Olhou-o e ergueu a sua taça.

- Bem... Obrigada, Professor, por me agüentar; eu sei que tem sido difícil para você.

Ele olhou desdenhosamente para a taça.

- Srta. Carver, este é um costume _trouxa_.

Ela sorriu.

- Faça-me um agrado.

Seus olhos cruzaram e Andi viu um brilho passar rapidamente nos olhos dele; sentiu algo estranho dentro dela.

Foi difícil manter o seu suspiro em silêncio.

Ela não sabia o que diabos aquilo fora, mas...

… por Deus! Tinha a excitado _completamente_.

Lentamente, a taça dele foi erguida e bateu contra a dela, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido.

- E eu _lhe_ agradeço, Srta. Carver. Tem sido... uma experiência nova.

Ela abaixou a sua taça com as mãos trêmulas.

Silêncio.

O que ele tinha feito com ela?

Desesperadamente, Andi procurou uma outra coisa para dizer, para ocupar a sua mente.

- Erm... Professor, sobre o veneno; eu soube que pode haver _flashbacks_ com LDS. Eu estou um pouco preocupada...

- Sim, eu acredito que a droga feita pelos Trouxas possa causar os conhecidos _flashbacks_ – ele disse. – Um replay vívido do que se viu ao ser afetado. No entanto, a mosca-tigre injeta uma forma pura de ácido lisérgico, que não causa nenhuma reação repetida.

- Oh, ainda bem! Eu odiaria estar tocando num concerto de musica clássica e de repente começar a tocar _Grease, nos tempos da brilhantina_ – ela sorriu.

- Nos tempos da brilhantina?

- É um musical; uma peça com música.

Ele pareceu desdenhoso.

- Apenas um _trouxa_ pode conceber uma peça sobre um lubrificante.

Ela riu.

- Na verdade, é uma história viva e enérgica sobre os altos e baixos de um romance entre jovens.

- Eu não posso imaginar algo mais nauseante.

Ela observou o seu olhar de desgosto.

- Não – disse lentamente. – Não achei que você poderia.

E apesar de como aquele olhar a fizera sentir um tempo atrás, em algum lugar ao fundo de sua mente uma porta se fechou.

O jantar tinha se acabado.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta, Andi de repente lembrou-se da expressão no rosto dele quando, na noite anterior, ela lhe beijara no rosto. O que ele teria feito se ela seguisse o seu impulso de lhe beijar os lábios? Ela não conseguiu evitar que um grande sorriso surgisse em seus lábios quando ela pensou nisso.

- Srta. Carver…

Antes que mudasse a sua expressão, Andi se voltou para ele, dando-o a força total do seu sorriso.

Ele tinha a boca aberta para falar.

Ela esperou.

- Professor?

- Ahm... – Ele piscou e balançou rapidamente a cabeça. – Nove horas, amanhã pela manhã. Tente não se atrasar – ele disse abruptamente.

- Eu não vou me atrasar. Eu vou…

E fechou a porta muito rapidamente.

- ... caminhar pela última vez no lago.

XxXxXxX

_Reviews, por favor. _

_Bjus para a minha maninha linda, a **Lara**, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, é claro, para as leitoras lindas e maravilhosas que revisaram: **Doent Go Away**, **Shey**, **Olivia Lupin**, **Lua Mirage2**, **Renata** e **Sandy Mione**. _


	16. Alice

**Capítulo 16**

**ALICE**

Antes de sair do castelo para iniciar a última caminhada pelos jardins, Andi voltou ao seu quarto e foi até a sua mochila. Pegou o Discman, que, para a sua surpresa, ainda funcionava. Imediatamente pôs os fones de ouvido e encaminhou-se para o lago, enquanto era consumida pela música que fluía em seus ouvidos.

Até aquele momento, Andi não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta de música... Mal lembrava como era bom escutar algo cantado por outra pessoa – era certamente bem melhor que ouvir apenas o som do próprio piano, como aconteceu durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve em Hogwarts... E algumas das suas músicas preferidas, de seus cantores favoritos, estavam naquele CD.

Ela vagou pelo lago, escutando as musicas, vendo a lua-cheia refletir-se na água e imaginado se aquele cenário seria tão belo no lado trouxa do arco.

_Bem, eu poderei conferir isso amanhã, quando estiver voltando para casa..._

... De repente, Andi se imaginou do outro lado do arco, vendo nada além das ruínas do castelo... Sabendo que o Professor estaria em algum lugar, cuidando da sua vida... Tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe...

A mera idéia a fez sentir-se ligeiramente tonta.

Andi precisava admitir: algo estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa dentro dela tinha mudado e a fazia pensar em Snape de uma forma diferente – tanto que a idéia de voltar para casa deixou nela um grande vazio.

Mas ela não devia se sentir assim. Era inútil; _ridículo_.

De fato, houve alguns momentos em que Andi pensou que ele talvez estivesse mostrando um pouco de interesse – quando ele abriu a porta para ela naquela tarde, por exemplo, ele se mostrou bastante surpreso e seus olhos brilharam de tal forma que ele pareceu ter ficado feliz em vê-la... Mas ele logo fez um desagradável comentário sobre a sua aparência, então...

... e, tudo bem, talvez ela o tivesse afetado na noite do Diamante da Noite... Mas a maioria dos homens héteros teria sentido a mesma coisa ao ver o corpo de uma mulher através de um vestido molhado.

Ao lembrar-se da expressão que viu nos olhos dele naquela noite, fogos de artifício pareceram disparar dentro dela.

Em se tratando de qualquer outro homem, Andi teria tomado esses fatos como sinais do seu interesse... Mas aquele não _era_ qualquer outro homem, logo tentar chegar a tal conclusão não fazia sentido algum. Aquele era o Professor Snape – frio, intocável e extremamente desinteressado.

Ela olhou para o horizonte, olhos começando a marejar.

E, mesmo sendo frio e intocável, Snape tinha se sentado em sua cama para limpar o frio ungüento do rosto dela... e, mesmo com sua mente confusa, Andi havia reconhecido o quão diferente era a maneira que ele a tocava, comparada ao do dia em que ela chegara à Hogwarts...

... ele tinha deixado a sua cama por ela... cuidado dela...

Andi riu.

... ele até mesmo pedira para ela uma torrada no estilo dos trouxas, naquela tarde, mesmo quando o fazer claramente o irritou!

Caminhando pelas margens do lago, Andi abraçou-se. A tempestade tinha mudado o tempo. Ainda estava quente, mas uma brisa gelada cortava os jardins da escola, fazendo a sua pele se arrepiar.

Andi finalmente chegou ao carvalho e suspirou, recostando-se a ele. Olhou para aquela bela vista. Sentiria falta...

_... disso._

Naquele instante, uma música que Andi não lembrava estar no CD começou a tocar. Era uma música que ela adorava, mas que não escutava muito... Apenas momentos muito pessoais e especiais mereciam aquela música.

Ela saiu de perto da árvore e pressionou o botão que fez a canção recomeçar.

_Alice_, de Tom Waits.

A letra era incrivelmente triste, mas tão bela... A musicalidade era lenta e muito sonhadora...

Exatamente como acontecia todas as vezes que Andi escutava a música, seus olhos se fecharam e ela começou a se deixar levar pela melodia. Suas mãos juntaram-se em suas costas e, como sempre, o seu parceiro de dança imaginário se juntou a ela.

Andi nunca via o rosto daquela pessoa... Ele era alguém que sempre aparecia do nada quando a música começava e sumia tão-logo ela terminava. E ele jamais vinha para qualquer outra música – apenas para Alice.

Andi imaginou os braços dele a abraçando... Colocando os seus nos ombros dele... Segurando a sua mão direita e trazendo-a para perto do seu corpo enquanto eles dançavam... A bochecha dele se pressionava levemente contra a testa dela, sua boca perto da sua orelha.

Ondas de calor e emoção que cresciam dentro dela enquanto seus corpos se moviam ao som leve e sensual era bem maior do que o que encontrava quando dançava com um parceiro real. Andi jamais dançara Alice com um homem de verdade, pois ainda não tinha conhecido ninguém que lhe provocasse sensações parecidas àquelas que o seu parceiro secreto a proporcionava.

Ele era especial. Ele era... especial.

O calor da noite aguçou seus sentidos. A música era hipnótica; os sentimentos que cresciam nela eram intoxicantes. Uma tímida lágrima apareceu no canto dos seus olhos quando o solo de sax finalmente começou... E o estado de consciência de Andi estava tão alterado, que ela realmente levantou as mãos para abraçar o pescoço imaginário...

...E ela sentiu a solidez do corpo se reafirmar em seu abraço... e a respiração gentil dele contra a sua orelha... e a aspereza do seu queixo enquanto se moveu pela sua pele, seus rostos permanecendo em contato enquanto ela inclinou sua cabeça para cima, olhos ainda fechados, lábios apenas um pouco longe dos dele.

As mãos em suas costas a puxaram levemente para perto. O primeiro toque entre os lábios foi tão leve, que uma brisa talvez tivesse brincado entre eles. Lentamente, levemente, suas bocas se juntaram e ela derreteu-se no gosto sensual, delicioso e dele. No calor crescente dos seus corpos. No sentimento que aquilo era simplesmente... _certo_.

Andi tomou fôlego e seus olhos se abriram – ela cambaleou para trás.

O clima se quebrou com a chegada do fim da música e Andi se encontrou completamente sozinha às margens do lado.

Seus olhos vagaram freneticamente pelo gramado, pelo lago, e até mesmo dentre as distantes árvores.

Ela estava sozinha.

_Mas aquele beijo...!_

A sua mão trêmula foi até os seus lábios, e ainda os encontrou úmidos. Seu coração batia forte, sua pele tinha se tornado fria. Era verdade, ela nunca se deixara levar tanto por aquele clima antes, mas ela também nunca tinha sido deixada com o vestígio do beijo de seu parceiro secreto ainda brilhando em seus lábios... O gosto dele ainda estava forte, em todos os seus sentidos...

... e o cheiro daquele corpo era tão familiar...

Estremecendo em choque, Andi se abraçou e começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo, sentindo-se confusa, tonta e com um pouco de medo.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus no coração da **Lara**, que betou mais esse capítulo... e, é looogico, para as minhas queridas e idolatradas leitoras que revisaram, a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Sandy Mione**, a **Shey** e a **Olívia**. _


	17. Loucura

**Capítulo 17**

**LOUCURA**

Ao chegar à metade do caminho para o castelo, os passos de Andi cessaram. Ela se virou, voltando a caminhar para o lago.

Andi não sabia como agir, não sabia como poderia fugir das emoções que tomavam conta do seu corpo e a faziam soluçar com as lágrimas reprimidas.

_Não pode ser! Simplesmente não _pode

O seu parceiro de dança imaginário, aquele que homem algum jamais conseguiu superar – não _podia_ ser Snape! Era cruel demais!

Como ele pôde _ousar_ entrar naquela dança e pôr um rosto em sua fantasia? Andi se recusava a deixar ser ele; ela não permitiria que fosse ele...

_Desgraçado!_

Como um homem que aparentava ser tão frio, tão distante e tão _amargo_ conseguia lhe fazer sentir como se estivesse derretendo por dentro quando a abraçava; quando a beijava? Como Snape pôde, de repente, fazê-la sentir tudo aquilo? Sim, porque ele _esteve_ lá. Andi se lembrou dos lábios dele nos seus; de como as suas costas haviam retido o calor das mãos dele...

... lembrou que o seu corpo sentiu-se consumido pelo dele...

_Oh! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

... com _necessidade_. Ela _precisava_ dele... Ela...

Andi chegou às margens do lago e encostou a sua testa no tronco do salgueiro... Naquela noite, não poderia culpar flor alguma pelo que estava sentindo.

Ela não podia se sentir daquela maneira por alguém que apenas concordou em ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela por estar seguindo ordens; que era tão dócil quanto uma cobra cascavel... Como podia ter sido ele a dançar com Andi há alguns momentos, fazendo-a sentir-se tão... tão... inebriada pelas emoções?

Não... isso deveria ter acontecido porque ela estivera pensando em Snape apenas alguns instantes antes da música começar. Isso deve ter invadido e atiçado a sua imaginação... _certo_?

Freneticamente, ela pôs os fones de ouvido, ligou o discman e colocou na música.

Colocando as mãos em suas costas – exatamente como fora feito antes –, Andi fechou os olhos e começou a se deixar levar pela música, numa tentativa de trazer de volta o clima que _Alice_ sempre a proporcionava; mas ele não veio – os seus nervos estavam muito abalados e muito próximos do seu limite para que ela conseguisse ser hipnotizada pela canção.

Resignada, Andi recostou-se à árvore e fechou seus olhos enquanto ouvia à música; quando ela chegou ao fim, colocou-a para tocar de novo, e de novo, e de novo.

_"... The only strings that woo me here_

_Are tangled up around the pier_.

_And so a secret kiss_

_Brings madness with the bliss._

_And I will think of this_

_When I'm dead in my grave._

_Set me adrift and I'm lost_

_Over there_

_And I must be insane_

_To go skating on your name_

_And by tracing it twice_

_I fell through the ice_

_Of Alice."_

Mas, quando o solo de sax começou, algo aconteceu. Andi sentiu o seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha. De repente, ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele estava por perto.

Cheia de esperanças, ela entreabriu os olhos, ansiosa para não perdê-lo de vista dessa vez. Espiando por entre seus olhos, conseguiu vê-lo parado um pouco há sua frente, entre ela e o lago – sua silhueta dramaticamente disposta contra a lua-cheia e o céu índigo.

Ele não se movia.

_Você está me observando, Professor?_

Por alguns instantes, ela admirou como ele a observava; sentindo o ar se esvair de seus pulmões por estar olhando para ele enquanto a canção ecoava em seus ouvidos. Quando a música acabou, Andi abriu completamente os olhos, tirando os fones de ouvido.

Mirou-o, seu coração batendo forte.

Snape começou a andar em sua direção, trazendo consigo algum tipo de vestimenta.

- Eu não quis assustar você, Srta. Carver. Eu lhe chamei, mas você não me ouviu...

- Eu estava usando esses fones – ela disse, mostrando os fones de ouvido e quase sem voz. – Eu estava ouvindo... uma música...

Ele se aproximou mais. O seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa no rosto dele – qualquer sinal do que há pouco tinha acontecido; implorando silenciosamente para que ele a tomasse em seus braços e confessasse que, _sim_, ele _estivera_ dançando com ela há algum tempo e que ele precisava possuí-la, naquele momento, naquele exato minuto, e apenas... apenas... arrancar as roupas dela, a jogar no chão e...

- É melhor você entrar. A lua está cheia e já é quase meia-noite; é perigoso ficar aqui fora.

Andi deu um passo para a esquerda, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Bem aqui, Professor, eu tive uma experiência extraordinária... Eu acreditei estar dançando com um homem. Foi tão real... eu pude sentir o calor da mão dele em minhas costas, o calor dos beijos dele e... e...

Snape aproximou-se mais dela, mostrando a vestimenta que trazia consigo – um grande triângulo de tecido.

- A lua-cheia e o recente veneno que você recebeu podem enganar a sua mente, Srta. Carver.

Ele foi para trás de Andi e depositou a veste sobre seus ombros. O tecido era frio, mas certamente a protegia da brisa que uivava dentre as árvores.

A mente dela estava tão concentrada na dança, no beijo, que Andi sequer percebeu a inesperada demonstração de cavalheirismo. Ausente, ela agarrou-se às pontas do xale e virou-se para ele.

- ... eu senti algo. Algo que eu nunca senti antes, e isso me assusta; assusta porque eu sei nunca mais vou sentir novamente! E isso simplesmente está me enlouquecendo.

Andi tinha os olhos cerrados, pesados e lacrimejados, procurando no rosto de Snape por... qualquer coisa... qualquer emoção ou lembrança, mas ele simplesmente se virou, acenando para que ela o seguisse de volta ao castelo.

Pelas margens do lago, Andi caminhava tão próxima a ele quando a sua ousadia permitia. A lua refletia-se na água, grilos cantavam e um casal de corujas voou por cima de suas cabeças... Era um cenário romântico perfeito.

- Espere só um momento.

Andi parou e se voltou para absorver todo aquele cenário – tentando guardar aquela lembrança em sua cabeça antes que deixasse aquele lugar para sempre.

_Oh, a quem você que enganar, Andrea? Você está enrolando só para poder ficar aqui, perto do Professor Snape, e dividir com ele esse momento. E, sejamos sinceras, você está o dando a oportunidade de... você está esperando que ele..._

- Não é lindo? – ela sussurrou.

Silêncio.

- Professor? – Andi se virou para olhá-lo, sabendo que estaria banhada pela luz do luar, sabendo que seus olhos estariam brilhando a sua pele estaria perolada.

- Eu... Eu nunca me importei muito em prestar atenção.

_Preste atenção agora! Oh, preste atenção agora._

Se existisse algum cenário perfeito para continuar o que começara durante a dança, era aquele. Se Snape não dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa naquele momento, nunca mais faria. É verdade, Andi também poderia fazer alguma coisa, mas ela não tinha certeza se realmente fora ele em seus braços... Snape era o único que sabia. Ela não podia arriscar.

- ...onde alguns vêem beleza, eu apenas vejo perigo.

Ele a encarava, suas costas contra a lua, seus olhos negros brilhando à meia-luz. Eles estavam hipnotizados. Andi se sentia deslizar em sua direção – tanto que de fato teve que dar um passo para se manter equilibrada. Deu um passo na direção dele.

- Isso não lhe toca nem um pouco? Isso não acende nada dentro de você? – Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos deles, seu coração batendo muito forte.

- Eu...

Fora imaginação dela, ou Snape tinha deslizado em direção a _ela_?

- Não há poesia em você, Professor? – ela sussurrou.

De repente, o rosto dele endureceu dramaticamente.

- Não – ele disparou. – Meu vocabulário tende a me deixar na mão quando eu estou cara-a-cara com um lobisomem. Podemos, _por favor_, voltar ao castelo...?

Eles voltaram a caminhar.

Então era assim. Ele não sentia nada, enquanto ela se sentia tal qual um baralho em meio a um ciclone.

Andi não podia fazer aquilo... Ela não conseguiria andar perto dele, como se tudo estivesse normal. Estava lutando contra um crescente nó em sua garganta, e percebeu que estava bem perto de uma grande sessão de choro, que jamais aconteceria na frente dele.

- Desculpe... eu tenho que ir... – ela conseguiu balbuciar e, segurando a barra do seu vestido, correu de volta para o castelo, as lágrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e recostou-se à porta. Sua cabeça parecia pronta para explodir... Ela não conseguia suportar aquilo!... Estava enlouquecendo.

Rolando seus olhos para cima, ela curvou-se e chorou desesperadamente para expiar a sua dor.

O que ela tinha feito para merecer essa terrível peça que Deus estava pregando nela?

"_Aqui está você, Andrea, e aqui está o homem que eu escolhi para você! Aqui está o seu homem misterioso, aquele que deveria ser especial. Bela brincadeira, não? Bem, aqui está a pegadinha... vocês sequer existem no mesmo mundo! E, mesmo que existissem, o coração dele está enterrado em baixo de uma tonelada de gelo. Hahahaha. Serve-lhe bem, por ser um completo desperdício de espaço. Eu nunca soube o que fazer com você, Andrea. Afinal, você só existe porque a sua mãe deu uma rapidinha enquanto eu não estava olhando..._"

Jogando o seu discman na cama, ela foi até o banheiro.

Alvo Dumbledore chegaria amanhã, e ele a ajudaria. Andi se sentia segura quando ele estava por perto... Se ela pedisse, com certeza o diretor a levaria para algum outro lugar até que pudesse ir para casa. Ela não conseguiria encarar Snape novamente, não se sentindo daquela maneira... Agora, era impossível se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

Ela se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos, agora, estavam rosados; seu rosto estava inchado e duas bolas vermelhas eram vistas nas maçãs do seu rosto.

Deus, estava deplorável!

Agora Andi não podia fazer mais nada, senão ir pra cama – mesmo quando dormir estivesse completamente fora de questão. Ela teria que deitar acordada, contar as horas até a manhã chegar e evitar Snape o máximo possível.

Resignada, ela começou a desatar o nó no xale – e parou.

O que era aquilo que Snape tinha colocado ao redor dos ombros dela?

Aquele não era o seu xale – ela sequer tinha um xale!

Andi olhou para o tecido e congelou. Prateado, com bordas douradas...?

Aquela... aquela era a toalha de mesa da Vidente...

_A Vidente!_

De repente, ela se lembrou das palavras da Vidente.

"_Alice é importante. Ela traz a questão que você quer respondida..._"

Alice era a _música_!

E a pergunta que ela sempre fazia quando dançava ao som de _Alice_ era "quem é o homem misterioso que sempre dançava com ela?".

"_Na lua-cheia ela responderá a sua questão._"

Tivesse sido real ou imaginário, a pergunta tinha sido respondida – o seu parceiro misterioso era _Snape_.

"_Ela lhe trará clareza. Ela lhe trará um sinal para que você confie em sua intuição..._"

E não podia haver um sinal maior do que Snape a entregando a toalha de mesa da Vidente!

E o que a intuição de Andi a dizia?

Dizia que aquilo _não_ havia sido um sonho ou uma alucinação... Que Snape realmente _tinha_, de alguma forma, ido até seus braços naquela noite; e, de alguma forma, a beijado.

... e antão Andi se lembrou de mais uma coisa – algo muito importante que acontecera logo após ter sido picada pela mosca-tigre.

Ela prendeu respiração com a epifania, e correu do seu quarto para a porta de Snape.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que, sim, betou mais esse capítulo. E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que leu e revisou: a **Renata**, a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Shey**, a **Olivia Lupin**, **Sandy Mione**, **Milly**, **Judy Snape** e a **nathsnape**. _


	18. Doce Loucura

**Capítulo dezoito**

**Doce Loucura**

- Professor?

Nenhuma resposta.

Andi bateu mais forte e falou com mais firmeza.

- Professor, eu preciso falar com você!

Nenhuma resposta.

- Professor!

Desesperada, Andi virou a maçaneta – e a porta se abriu.

Quando ela escancarou a porta, Snape vinha correndo do quarto. Estava vestido, mas tinha a camisa desabotoada e os pés descalços. Ele a encarou em choque.

- Como você abriu…? Como ousa…?

Tal qual uma moça virtuosa, Snape rapidamente começou a abotoar a sua camisa. A expressão em seus olhos teria feito Andy correr de volta para o seu quarto há alguns dias. Mas agora não tinha mais esse poder.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu não lhe convidei para entrar nos meus aposentos. Faça o favor de se retirar.

- Eu não lhe convidei para estar em meus _braços_ hoje à tarde, Professor. – Ela adentrou mais na sala e respirou fundo. – Mas eu convidaria, se achasse que você iria aceitar...

Ele piscou, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvira.

- Flashbacks, Srta. Carver. Acontece algumas vezes…

- Você disse que eu não teria flashbacks.

- Então eu obviamente estava errado.

- _Você_ estava _errado_?

- Nenhum de nós é à prova de falhas, Srta. Carver.

Ela o olhou, tristonha.

- É verdade. E você falhou ao se render aos seus instintos, Professor? Você usou algum tipo de... projeção astral para me abraçar, não foi? Tudo porque você não pode se permitir a me tocar fisicamente.

Snape pareceu confuso, desarmado.

- Eu _realmente_ acho... que seria melhor se você voltasse para o seu quarto, Srta. Carver. A senhorita obviamente não está recuperada do veneno...

Ele tentou colocá-la para fora do quarto, mas Andi não se moveu, segurando braço de Snape para impedi-lo de passar por ela.

- Mas você realmente me abraçou, não foi, Professor, naquela manhã em que eu estava mal. Nós estávamos no sofá; eu joguei meus braços em volta de você e lhe abracei, lembra? E apenas agora, de volta ao meu quarto, eu lembrei o que aconteceu depois: você me deixou _ficar_. Você me deixou ficar em seus braços e... e você me _abraçou_! Você me abraçou forte até que eu me acalmasse…

- Apenas alucinações...

- Ah, não. Nã-nã-nin-nã-não. Foi _bem_ real. – Andi estendeu o xale para ele. – Você me deu isso...

- Você o tinha deixado na cadeira.

- Eu não _tinha_ um xale, Professor. Eu usava apenas este vestido; e eu acho que você se lembra, _sim,_ disso.

Andi tinha certeza que ele se lembrava por causa da sua inesperada aparição à porta dele naquela noite, mais cedo, que _tinha_ o surpreendido e agradado.

Ele olhou dela para o xale. Estava confuso? Era difícil saber...

- Este xale pertence a uma pintura do primeiro andar. Eu não sei como foi parar na cadeira, mas não é meu. O que é meu é a _clareza_. O xale me trouxe claridade; então eu _sei_ que você me abraçou ontem. Assim como eu sei...

"Têm outras pessoas no castelo, não têm, Professor? Você mesmo disse 'quase nenhum funcionário', e um deles deve ser um enfermeiro, não é? Mas, ao invés de me levar a ele e o deixar tomar conta de mim enquanto eu estava mal, você decidiu deixar o seu conforto e cuidar de mim."

Snape continuava parado como uma estátua. Andi se ergueu em direção ao pescoço dele e suspirou.

- Eu sei que era você lá no lago, essa noite. Eu reconheci o seu cheiro e agora eu reconheço o ângulo que a minha cabeça tem de fazer para olhá-lo. – Ela o encarou insistentemente. – Mas eu não consigo ver o que tem por trás dos seus olhos, Professor. Você consegue controlá-los, não consegue? De forma que você se faz parecer ser uma pessoa sem sentimento, sem emoções. Mas está tudo detrás dessa máscara! Você _tem_ poesia em você, mas a esconde.

Andi sentiu um nó na garganta, mas continuou.

- Como você pôde me abraçar e me beijar da maneira que você fez lá no lago, sabendo que não continuaria? Sabendo que você se controlaria, me deixando tão...? Bem, olhe dentro dos _meus_ olhos, Professor, e veja o que eu estou sentindo. Eu não consigo esconder nada, de forma que será bem óbvio!

Ela olhou-o no fundo dos seus olhos enquanto se inclinava e depositava um beijo nos lábios fechados de Snape. Andi reconheceu a maciez, a textura, mas não houve resposta.

A boca dele não se movera quando o lábio de Andi a tocou. De fato, todo o seu corpo parecia estar imobilizado, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para se concentrar.

Ela recuou um pouco e o olhou, suas faces tão próximas quanto a diferença de altura permitia.

- Quando foi a última vez em que você teve alguém nos seus braços de uma forma tão gentil quanto me teve ontem, Professor? – ela perguntou lentamente. – Quando foi a última em vez que você beijou alguém de uma forma tão entregue e suave quanto me beijou hoje? Você baixou a sua guarda e me deixou invadi-lo por um momento, não deixou? Por quê? Por que você fez isso? Por que comigo?

Ele engoliu.

- Srta. Carver…

- Eu acho que você deveria me chamar de Andrea.

- Srta. Carver, eu...

- Meu nome... – ela o olhou e se moveu mais para perto – ... é Andrea.

Ele não se aproximou nem a afastou. Parecia ter se tornado uma pedra.

Andi pressionou a sua boca contra a dele e o beijou; não de uma forma rápida dessa vez – mas demorada e com tanta paixão quanto os lábios gelados de Snape permitiam. Era quase como beijar a sua própria mão quando tinha onze anos, Andi constatou.

Lentamente, ela se afastou. Uma onda de pânico a invadiu – e se ela tivesse entendido errado?

_("...and by tracing it twice_

_I fell through the ice_

_Of Alice.")_

Andi ergueu a sua mão para o rosto de Snape e afagou o hematoma em sua orelha com a ponta dos dedos. Os cabelos dele tocaram levemente as costas das suas mãos – eram leves e macios, como o pelo de gato.

Ele não se arrepiou ao ser tocado.

Ele não se moveu ao ser tocado.

Movida pela recém-ganha clareza, Andi levou mais uma vez os seus lábios para junto dos dele.

- Deixe-me entrar novamente... – sussurrou.

E o beijou da maneira mais invasiva que conseguiu e mais sedutora que sabia.

Então...

Um leve sobressalto, um despertar quando Andi sentiu os lábios de Snape moverem-se contra os dela. Seu coração se acelerou. Gentilmente, ela aprofundou o beijo e, ao responder, a boca de Snape finalmente se abriu e a beijou de volta. Ela deu um tímido gemido de encorajamento ao sentir a língua dele afagar seus lábios. O beijo aprofundou-se e, mais uma vez, ela derreteu ao sentir o delicioso sabor que fazia todo o seu corpo tremer de desejo.

Ficando de ponta de pés, ela jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Snape, ficando tão próxima dele quanto possível... e, quando os braços dele a abraçaram, ela sentiu uma tímida lágrima se formar no canto do seus lhos.

"_I fell through the ice..."_

Ela tinha… _Ela tinha se apaixonado_.

Seu corpo queimava... Chegava a doer, de tanto que o queria.

_Por favor, Deus, deixe que isso aconteça!_

O beijo não era lento, doce ou romântico, como o que trocaram no lago. Este beijo tinha urgência, uma evidente exigência que vinha de ambos... Exigência a qual Andi tanto necessitava se submeter.

Ainda assim, ele não deu nenhuma pista de que levaria aquilo adiante.

Ah, mas ela necessitava!

Lenta e gentilmente, Andi o moveu, até que as costas dela estivessem de frente à porta do quarto. Certificando-se de não interromper o beijo – caso isso acabasse quebrando o clima – ela começou a caminhar para trás, escorregando as mãos pelo braço dele, trazendo-o com ela enquanto andava pela sala e entrava no quarto.

Finalmente, ela afastou-se um pouco. Snape a olhou – seus olhos brilhando com as tochas quando Andi levava as mãos à manga do seu vestido e a fazia escorregar pelo seu ombro.

Tirou o braço da manga e o tecido escorregou pela sua cintura, expondo seus seios. O olhou.

- Você já me viu fazer isso antes, não viu? – ela disse lentamente.

- Sim.

- Eu queria que você visse. Eu queria que você me observasse.

- Eu sei.

A mão dele foi ao quadril dela e os dedos da mão esquerda começaram, com imensa precisão, a abrir os botões do seu vestido.

- Mmmmm... A sua mão esquerda é obviamente mais _adepta_ a abrir botões do que a servir água, _Professor_ – ela sorriu, sem tirar os seus grandes olhos dele.

- _Obviamente_ – ele disse com a voz rouca, olhando-a de volta com uma curvinha em seus lábios – minha mente está mais concentrava na tarefa desta vez, _Srta. Carver_.

A seda escorregou pelo quadril de Andi e caiu ao chão quando o último botão foi aberto. Imediatamente ela fechou a lacuna que havia entre eles, beijando-o enquanto seus dedos acharam a fechadura das suas calças e a abriu.

Snape deu um gemido rouco quando a mão de Andi escorregou para dentro das suas calças e o afagou, sentindo o comprimento da sua ereção... Ela o queria tanto que chegava a se sentir um pouco tonta.

Ela fez as roupas dele escorregarem pelo seu quadril, pelas pernas... Levantou seu pé e pisou nas calças de Snape, facilitando que ele despisse-a por completo.

Andi deu um gritinho de prazer quando Snape lhe agarrou pelos braços e tomou-lhe os lábios com beijos quentes e insistentes, enquanto a empurrava contra a coluna da cama de dossel.

As mãos dele fora à nuca dela, seu polegar acariciando da sua garganta ao seu queixo para beijá-la mais profundamente; suas línguas movendo-se, provando, explorando... suas respirações cada vez mais pesadas e arfantes por causa da paixão.

A mão que estava na garganta de Andi moveu-se até seu seio e, enquanto ele a acariciava ela ergueu seu rosto para o teto e suspirou profundamente... O toque de Snape inebriando-a...

Andi pressionou seu quadril em Snape, apressando-o, sentindo cada promissor e tentador centímetro duro em sua barriga. Arrancou a camisa dele freneticamente. Ao deixar as mangas, as mãos dele voltaram imediatamente a deslizar pelas suas pernas até atingir a tanga.

Seus dedos acharam e abriram a abotoadura tão facilmente que dava a impressão de ele já ter feito aquilo um milhão de vezes. O peso das estrelinhas de strass fez a tanga cair no chão imediatamente.

Agora que última peça de roupa fora descartada, a necessidade que um tinha pelo outro agora se tornara vital. Urgentemente, a mão de Snape correu para as nádegas de Andi e escorregou um pouco, até que ele pôde chega à intimidade dela por trás. No instante em que ele a ergueu, Andi se agarrou aos quadris dele, deixando-os próximos, puxando-o para dentro dela, ambos gemendo de prazer com aquele maravilhoso momento de união.

As mãos dele voltaram às nádegas de Andy e a seguraram, apoiando-a, encorajando-a, começado aquele ritmo tão belo que a levava até o limite do prazer, até o êxtase.

Beijos ardentes foram depositados em seus ombros e colo enquanto ela, em meio a gemidos e suspiros entrecortados, atingia o seu clímax... e finalmente pôde retribuir esses beijos quando a hora em que ele atingia o seu orgasmo chegou, logo depois do dela. A respiração de Snape ficou pesada e quente contra o pescoço dela e o seu corpo tenso... E ele sussurrou o nome de Andy duas vezes, fazendo-a derramar lágrimas de alívio.

Ofegando, eles ficaram lá... seus corpos quentes e molhados de suor, cabeças juntas, acariciando e beijos dados em qualquer lugar que seus lábios tocavam... Ficaram assim, até que ele sussurrou.

- Segure-se em mim.

Ela se abraçou firmemente a ele enquanto Snape saia da coluna e se ajoelhava na cama, movendo seus corpos para o centro dela.

Eles ainda estavam juntos; ainda _unidos_.

- Como... Como você está fazendo isso? – ela suspirou, encantada.

- Shh – Snape sussurrou levemente. – Deixe-me concentrar…

Ele a deitou gentilmente na cama. Seu peso pressionava-se nela, causando toda uma gama de sensações novas em sua intimidade. Andi sentiu-se inebriada por Snape, pelo seu cheiro, pela imediação da sua pele contra a dele. Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Pela primeira vez, sentiu calor vir daquele olhar.

Lentamente, ele fechou seus olhos e a beijou de um jeito ainda mais delicioso que qualquer um dos beijos que eles dantes haviam trocado.

Ela gemeu de prazer e surpresa quando Snape começou a se mover novamente, sensualmente, impondo o seu ritmo até que ela se acostumou e o seguiu.

Ela estava se contorcendo debaixo dele, conhecendo o seu corpo com seus próprios movimentos... Quando as investidas de Snape aprofundaram-se com a aproximação do orgasmo, Andi se sentiu ser levada ao seu próprio, suas vozes gemendo juntas com a doce loucura do clímax simultâneo.

Quando os dois descansavam juntos, um nos braços do outro, ela o olhou.

- Agora me conta como você fez aquilo.

- Você se esquece – ele disse lentamente – que não está no mundo trouxa nesse momento.

Ela deu um breve risinho.

- Graças ao booooooom Deus!

**XxXxXxX**

_Nem respondi vcs... desculpem meeeeeesmo! Mas, dessa vez, ou eu respondia, ou eu postava! E, como demorei demais, axei que vcs ficariam mais felizes com um capítulo do que com uma humilde reply da tradutora, acertei?_

_E o carnaval, foi bom? XD O meu foi..._

_Reviews, por favor!! – eu juro que responderei..._

_Bjus gigantescos para a **Lara**, que continua betando a fic... e, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Olivia Lupin**, a **Renata**, a **Shey,** a **Sandy Mione**, a **nathsnape** e a **Yasmin**!_


	19. Ligações Perigosas

CAP 19. LIGAÇÕES PERIGOSAS

Quando Andi abriu os olhos estava sozinha, mas ainda sentia a cama morna – ele provavelmente acabara de se levantar.

Uma leve luminosidade podia ser percebida através da porta de entrada do cômodo principal.

Deixando a cama, Andi pegou o seu vestido – a única coisa disponível para cobrir o seu corpo – e deixou o quarto.

Snape estava sentado numa cadeira próxima à lareira, com um cobertor em torno de seus ombros. Ele olhava fixamente para a fraca chama, e o coração de Andi pareceu desacelerar quando leu a sua expressão.

_Sua mente está lhe dominando novamente, Professor?_

- Severo?

Ele a olhou de relance.

- Seria um pouco fetichista chamá-lo de "Professor" agora, você não acha? – Sorriu, tentando, sem muita esperança, melhorar o seu humor.

Ele continuou em silêncio.

Andi caminhou até ele, ajoelhando-se em sua frente e repousando as mãos sobre seus joelhos.

- Você está bem?

Snape pareceu querer lhe dizer algo, mas permaneceu calado. Pôs suas mãos sobre as dela.

- Você… você está arrependido do que aconteceu? – Seu coração ficou mais angustiado. A noite anterior tinha sido tão maravilhosa, que se ele respondesse "sim", Andi se magoaria profundamente.

- Eu… não… sim…

Ela nunca o tinha ouvido falar de tal maneira tão atrapalhada antes. Olhou-o, sentindo os olhos marejar.

- Minha fraqueza pode ter… lhe colocado em perigo.

Andi não entendeu.

- Perigo? O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?

Snape a olhou e inclinou-se para frente, segurando as suas mãos.

- Eu vim para esta escola há muitos anos, aceitando um convite do Diretor – ele disse lentamente, cuidadosamente. Andi sabia que não fora fácil para ele dizer tais palavras e imaginou se alguma outra pessoa já as havia ouvido antes. – Eu... afrontei alguém; o afrontei de tal forma que ele me queria… Me _quer_ morto. Essa… _pessoa_ é muito perigosa; impiedosa. Eu estou seguro em Hogwarts, mas você, por ter se relacionado comigo, pode agora estar em perigo.

Olhou-o, confusa.

- Se ele não pode alcançar seu alvo, irá atrás daqueles mais próximos a ele. Ele poderá lhe procurar se souber desta…

- Mas… como _diabos_ ele saberia de algo que aconteceu na nossa vida privada?

- Existem modos e meios… Eu não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer; você não tem a mínima idéia de onde está se metendo. – Olhou-a. – Eu tenho fantasmas no meu passado…

- Nós todos…

- Não. – Ele fechou seus olhos e agitou a cabeça. – Não. Você não tem.

Andi olhou de relance para baixo, para o braço esquerdo de Snape, e afagou com seu polegar uma terrível marca.

- Tem tudo a ver com isso, não tem?

Olhou-a estranhamente.

- Você continua vendo as coisas com clareza?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você está aqui se culpando, mas se eu não tivesse invadido o seu quarto esta noite…

- Não. Eu soube que teria problemas no momento em que lhe encontrei inconsciente na grama, com a bunda exposta naquela ridícula, porém encantadora, tira de pano que você chama lingerie. A situação não melhorou nem um pouco depois do show que você deu no lago há duas noites…

- Não era o meu "dia crítico" então… eu suponho que foi o meu estado mental que provocou o Diamante da Noite…

Snape assentiu e suspirou.

- Foi então que eu percebi que _ambos_ teríamos problemas. Eu pensava que era capaz de controlar a situação, mas… bem, parece que eu sou feito apenas de carne e osso, afinal!

- Isso lhe decepciona?

Ele pensou.

- Na verdade... me choca. Se o Diretor tivesse lhe encaminhado para o Ministério… este seria o procedimento correto. Foi por isso que eu protestei quando ele lhe deixou aqui e me instruiu a lhe acompanhar.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Eu não faço idéia; mas o Diretor freqüentemente age com segundas intenções.

Andi ainda tinha seu polegar sobre a marca no braço de Snape. Olhou-a de relance outra vez e afagou-a. Lembrou-se de todos os avisos que recebera antes de fazer a tatuagem de golfinho em suas costas; diziam que ela se arrependeria quando fosse mais velha e alertavam do quão difícil seria removê-la.

Delicadamente, Andi cobriu a marca com a borda do lençol que Snape trazia em seus ombros.

- Severo... – Aproximou-se para descansar a mão em seu rosto. – ... o homem que me fez amor hoje não é o mesmo homem que fez essa marca. Olhe, estamos no meio da noite. Podemos, por favor, nos preocuparmos com isso pela manhã? Você pode me explicar tudo, então. Apenas por agora, vamos voltar para a cama e apreciar o resto da noite, hmmm?

Ele a olhou e Andi sorriu.

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos assim. São como… mmmmm, veludo negro. É assim que eles realmente são?

- Eu não saberia dizer. Faz muito tempo que não olho para as coisas dessa maneira.

- Vamos… – Andi se levantou, colocou-o de pé, deixando o cobertor na cadeira, e deslizou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – O que está feito, está feito. E a situação não vai piorar se nós fizermos outra vez, vai?

Inclinou-se para cima e beijou-o. Enquanto se abraçavam, o vestido deslizou dos ombros de Andi para o chão, perto da lareira.

Ela deu um gritinho surpreso quando ele a ergueu e o começou a lhe carregar de volta para o quarto. Manteve-a bem perto do seu peito, de modo que pudessem se beijar... Segurava-a de tal maneira que a sua mão ficava livre para vaguear nas partes íntimas de Andi, e ela sentiu seus dedos a pressionando, afagando e penetrando, enquanto iam para o quarto.

Suspirando e gemendo em seu ombro, Andi agarrou-se a ele, acompanhando com seus quadris os movimentos de Snape enquanto os dedos trabalhavam em seu corpo. Ele a fez atingir seu ápice antes mesmo que alcançassem a cama.

- Oh, Deus! – Andi murmurou enquanto ele a depositava na cama. – Eu adoro o sexo dos bruxos!

Pensou que ouviu um riso abafado.

Snape vinha para cima dela, mas Andi o interrompeu; empurrou-o para a cama e escalou nele.

Prendendo o rosto de Snape com as suas duas mãos, Andi se inclinou para beijá-lo e imediatamente sentiu o corpo dele reagir. Começou então a traçar beijos pelo seu queixo, sentindo a aspereza da barba em crescimento, e continuando pelo seu pescoço, sua garganta, inalando a tão maravilhosa essência da sua pele... Passeando as mãos pelo seu peito, entrelaçando os dedos nos ralos pêlos, beijando-o e deixando a sua língua brincar com os mamilos antes de continuar seu caminho para baixo.

- Hmmmmm?

- É sua vez. – Andi suspirou sobre a pele dele enquanto lambia um caminho da cintura à cavidade do umbigo de Snape. A sua língua aventurava-se dentro e atiçava-o, revelando um gosto salgado, almiscarado e masculino enquanto ouvia os suspiros de prazer que vinham dele.

Suas mãos deixaram o quadril dele e anteciparam seus movimentos, enquanto ela arrastava os seus lábios ainda mais para baixo.

- Andrea!? – ele disse em um tom rouco e nada firme, seus quadris se movendo levemente enquanto os dedos de Andi o agarravam e acarinhavam.

- Hum? – respondeu, seus lábios finalmente juntando-se às mãos.

Os sons do orgasmo dele eram quase tão excitantes quanto ter seus próprios orgasmos.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Lara, que, sim, betou mais esse cap! E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: a **Sandy Mione**, a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Olivia**, a **nathsnape** e a **Renata**._


	20. Onde Você Dormiu na Noite Passada?

**CAP 20. ONDE VOCÊ DORMIU NA NOITE PASSADA?**

Andi acordou com um barulho.

O seu corpo ainda estava em cima do de Snape; a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, um braço arremessado sobre o seu peito e em uma perna descansava entre as dele.

Olhou-o.

- Hmmm... Você disse alguma coisa? – Snape a olhou através de seus olhos entreabertos

- Não, eu...

Ambos saltaram assim que ouviram batidas na porta do quarto.

Andi soltou um gemidinho de dor quando os corpos se separaram, dando a impressão que a pele havia sido rasgada tal qual fosse de velcro. Saíram da cama – a perna de Andi se enroscando nos lençóis por causa da pressa. Freneticamente, ela correu para onde deixou o seu vestido na noite anterior – mas não estava lá.

- O q… onde…?

Confusa, ela vasculhou todo o aposento com os olhos. Quando deu por si, viu que Snape já saía do quarto, inteiramente vestido, fechando firmemente a porta atrás dele.

Andi encostou a orelha à porta e escutou.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Severo – ouviu-se a voz de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Não se desculpe por ser pontual, Dumbledore. – A voz, agora, era estranha. – São nove horas, como o combinado.

Ouviu pessoas entrando na sala.

- Nossa visitante não está aqui, eu vejo – disse a voz desconhecida.

- Não, Ministro – disse Snape. – Eu acredito que teve uma noite longa. Talvez tenha dormido demais.

'_Oh Severo, você é tão legal.'_

- Bem, nós poderíamos mandar um dos elfos domésticos acordá-la? Eu terei um dia muito cheio, e para ser completamente honesto, eu ainda não entendo por que Dumbledore me quer aqui...?

Uma súbita constatação golpeou Andi naquele momento. Não importava o que viesse a acontecer, de uma maneira ou de outra ela _teria_ eventualmente que aparecer naquela sala, e _teria_ que ser através _daquela_ porta.

'_Merda_!'

Não havia outra saída.

Mais uma vez, ela procurou pelo seu vestido. Sentiu o seu coração afundar quando percebeu que ele ainda estava jogado no assoalho perto da lareira. Logo, não somente eles o veriam jogado lá, como também ela estava nua e nenhuma roupa para vestir.

'_Severo, por favor, volte aqui...'_

Talvez Snape pudesse magicamente levá-la de volta para o seu quarto ou a algo assim, de forma que Andi pudesse fazer a sua entrada através da porta prevista... Ou ele poderia ao menos dar um jeito de lhe arranjar alguma roupa.

Andi foi ao guarda-roupa dele e o abriu. Havia camisas e calças que de maneira alguma caberiam nela... mas, ei!... Ela pegou uma veste negra – uma veste de professor. Era longo demais para ela, mas com um cinto ou algo assim, poderia dar certo...

Jogou a roupa em si e prendeu-a com a corda de uma das cortinas da cama.

Voltou a escutar atrás da porta.

- Bem, eu não posso esperar o dia inteiro, Dumbledore... Oh, veja só, Snape... eu não deixaria um tecido delicado assim tão perto do fogo...

Andi prendeu o ar quando percebeu que o Ministro tinha achado o seu vestido.

Um silêncio se instalou.

- Este parece ser um vestido de mulher! Por que o vestido de uma mulher estaria no chão de seu dormitório, Snape?

- Cornélio, eu acredito que este seja um assunto particular – Dumbledore disse lentamente.

- É também assunto do Ministério, Dumbledore. Nós não tomamos conta da escola para que um sem-vergonha qualquer fique aqui, sabe?

Andi congelou, sentindo-se como uma adolescente que acabara de ser pega dando uns amassos no armário de vassouras. Mas, então, pensou:

'_Por que estou me sentindo assim? Nós somos dois adultos. O que diabos o Ministro – ou com qualquer um – tem a ver com o que fazemos?'_

Bem, ela tinha de fazer algo...

Abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou para a sala como se aquilo fizesse parte de uma rotina.

Todos os três rostos se voltaram para ela.

Andi tinha que carregar um punhado das vestes para que não tropeçasse nelas. Caminhou até Snape e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para depositar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia, querido. Ah, diretor... – Andi disse em seu melhor tom de "anfitriã" enquanto ia a sua direção e estendia-lhe a mão. – É maravilhoso vê-lo outra vez. – Caminhou, então, até o Ministro e estendeu-lhe a mão. – Você deve ser o Ministro da Magia. Como vai? Eu sou Andrea Carver. Por favor, nos desculpe, aparentemente dormimos demais. Vocês já comeram? Severo e eu estávamos para tomar café, vocês nos acompanham? Querido, você faria as honras?

Snape, estupefato, moveu-se lentamente para a lareira e retirou o puxador de bronze.

- Ministro, o que o senhor vai querer? – Ela sorriu acolhedoramente.

O Ministro parecia totalmente pasmo.

- Diretor? – Voltou-se para Dumbledore, cujos olhos cintilavam divertidos.

- Uma porção grande de docinhos, por favor – respondeu. – E chá.

Voltou-se para Snape.

- ...e eu comerei o de sempre, querido: torradas e chá.

- Severo – disse Dumbledore, ainda sorrindo. – Se você terá convidados para o café da manhã, realmente precisará de mais algumas cadeiras. – Acenou sua varinha e duas cadeiras extras apareceram na mesa.

- Eu sinto muito, Dumbledore, mas isto é totalmente irregular – disse o Ministro, claramente agitado. – Estes aposentos foram obviamente usados para finalidades duvidosas. Snape, eu devo dizer que estou chocado. Você se aproveitou da sua posição, e da Josie aqui...

O Ministro pensou em suas próprias palavras e seu rosto ficou obscuro.

Um tenso silêncio se instalou até que Dumbledore disse suavemente.

- Eu me perguntava quanto tempo levaria, Cornélio, até que você percebesse a impressionante semelhança entre Andrea e Josephine Carver.

Andi deu um pulo ao ouvir o nome da sua avó sair da boca de Dumbledore.

- Como você sabe...?

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Eu reconheci o seu rosto no dia em que você chegou aqui, minha cara. Ao associá-lo ao seu nome, poucas dúvidas restaram acerca do seu parentesco com uma jovem mulher trouxa que veio à Hogwarts há quarenta e sete anos...

- Quarenta e oito – corrigiu lentamente o Ministro.

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Verdade? Eu _estou_ começando a ficar senil.

Andi sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira.

- Minha… minha avó esteve aqui!?

- Ela chegou de uma forma bem parecida com a sua: através do arco nas ruínas do castelo. Aliás, foi porque ela encontrou o arco que você está aqui hoje.

Andi lembrou que a sua avó a fez prometer visitar as ruínas do castelo. Ela sabia o que aconteceria?

- Sua avó teve que permanecer em Hogwarts enquanto nós procurávamos uma maneira de lhe levar de volta para casa. Cornélio estava, naquele tempo, para entrar para o Ministério, mas passou alguns meses como professor substituto aqui. Como ele tinha menos deveres que o resto dos meus funcionários, eu o encarreguei de cuidar da jovem enquanto estava aqui. – Voltou-se para o Ministro. – Eu acredito que vocês se tornaram bons amigos, Cornélio…

- Sim... nos tornamos... – respondeu trêmulo o Ministro.

Andi encarou o Ministro e olhou então de volta para Dumbledore. Ele lhe sorriu e assentiu delicadamente.

- Agora você já sabe Senhorita Carver, eu vejo. Você se importa em dizer a Cornélio o que você já sabe?

Andi olhou de volta para o Ministro.

- Ministro – ela começou. _Como se deve dizer uma coisa desta_? – Ministro... minha avó teve um romance quando esteve aqui. Minha… minha mãe nasceu nove meses mais tarde…

O Ministro empalideceu, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se pesadamente. Encarou Andi.

- Josie... ela... Eu...

- Severo, um copo de água para o Ministro, eu suponho – disse Dumbledore.

Snape, que assistia à cena silenciosamente perto da lareira, foi ao quarto e voltou com um copo da água, colocou-o de frente ao Ministro e sentou-se à mesa.

O Ministro tomou um grande gole de água – sua mão tremia enquanto elevava o copo aos seus lábios.

Andi já sabia a resposta àquela pergunta, mas queria ouvi-la só para garantir.

- Ministro… você é… você é meu avô?

Os seus olhos brilhavam com umidade quando ele a encarou.

- Josie e eu… sim, nós… mas eu nunca soube! Eu nunca soube! Por que diabos ela não _me_ disse?

- Porque não tinha como lhe contatar, Cornélio, e também, eu imagino, porque você não fez nada impedir que ela voltasse para casa. Um erro que, eu acredito, você lamentar até hoje.

- Eu quis manter contato mas...

- Suas ambições no Ministério e sua tendência a se esconder dos problemas lhe impedida. Ah! O café...

Os elfos domésticos chegaram com a comida, depositaram-na à mesa e saíram. Ninguém se moveu para comer ou beber.

O Ministro olhou para Andi.

- Sim, minha cara. Eu acredito que sou seu avô – ele sorriu.

Andi sorriu de volta, sentindo-se estranha. De repente era maravilhoso poder ter um pouco da sua avó de volta. Ele era, agora, o seu único parente vivo. Bem, fora a sua mãe, é claro... mas essa não contava.

O Ministro olhou de relance para Snape e sua expressão se escureceu. Ele se levantou lentamente da cadeira e retirou sua varinha de dentro do casaco, gesticulando para que Snape se levantasse.

Com uma expressão pasma, Snape se levantou e recuou, enquanto o Ministro avançava sobre ele, apontando a varinha ao seu peito.

- Como você _ousa_ se aproveitar da minha neta!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Sandy Mione**, a **Olivia Lupin**, a **Ninha Prince Snape**, a **nathsnape** e a **Renata Gomes**._


	21. O Calor do Momento

**CAP 21. O CALOR DO MOMENTO**

Andi não sabia se queria rir ou chorar; aquilo fora _tão_ doce... Apenas cinco minutos após saber que era seu avô, o Ministro já estava tentando protegê-la.

Levantou-se e foi até ele, que estava na ponta dos pés ainda ameaçando Snape com a sua varinha.

Delicadamente, pôs sua mão sobre seu braço.

- Minis... erm... – Andi já não sabia como chamá-lo. – Ele _não_ se aproveitou de mim. Eu não fui seduzida, se é isso que está imaginando. Na verdade, se aconteceu algo assim – olhou Snape e sorriu, calorosamente. – ... foi bem ao contrário.

O Ministro olhou-a, atônito.

- Bem, eu devo dizer que... eu estava apenas tentando...

Andi segurou-o pelo braço e conduziu-o de volta à mesa.

- Eu tenho algumas fotos de vovó em minha bolsa, você gostaria de vê-las? Eu posso ir pegá-las.

Caminhou para a porta.

- Você me permite? – Dumbledore balançou sua mão e a bolsa de Andi apareceu na mesa.

Hesitantemente – afinal, ela não sabia se o feitiço tinha deixado a bolsa quente ou algo assim – Andi a abriu e começou a procurar pelas fotos. Estava tão ansiosa para encontrá-las que, após alguns momentos de uma procura inútil, derrubou todo o conteúdo da bolsa sobre a mesa, não se importando desta vez com o que poderia ser atirado ou visto.

As coisas espalharam por toda parte, caindo sobre o assoalho, as cadeiras, a mesa... Andi procurou ao seu redor até que as suas mãos alcançaram a sua carteira de cartões de crédito. Abriu-a onde ficavam as fotos da sua avó e entregou-a ao Ministro. E ele ficou boquiaberto ao vê-las.

- Céus, ela está ainda mais bonita do que quando a conheci!

Andi devolvia as coisas à sua bolsa quando ouviu as palavras do Ministro. Parou e seu coração deu uma guinada quando o percebeu usar o tempo presente. Olhou-o.

- Vovó... morreu há dois anos, Ministro – disse delicadamente.

Ele olhou para Andi de uma forma tão triste, que trouxe à tona o seu próprio luto. Baixou a cabeça e voltou a pegar suas coisas, sentindo seus olhos queimarem.

O silêncio se instalou.

- Eu acho – Dumbledore disse após um momento – que vocês dois precisam passar um pouco de tempo juntos...

- Infelizmente, não tenho tempo algum, Dumbledore – disse rispidamente o Ministro.

- ...o que me leva a fazer uma proposta. Primeiro, porém, já que eu nunca julgo um livro pela capa, você deve perdoar minha indiscrição, Severo, mas eu preciso confirmar que a situação de Andrea realmente mudou.

Snape deu um suspiro antes de responder.

- Mudou sim, Diretor.

Dumbledore estudou Snape sobre seus óculos.

- Você sabe _o que_ eu estou perguntando?

Mais um suspiro.

- Sim.

- Muito bem. E Andrea está ciente?

- ... do problema, sim.

Andi olhou de Snape a Dumbledore. Aquilo obviamente tinha ligação com o que fora dito na noite anterior.

- Cornélio, Andrea precisará de proteção bruxa se tiver que retornar ao mundo trouxa. Por isso eu preferiria que ela permanecesse em Hogwarts por mais alguns dias enquanto tal proteção é providenciada. E isso dará a vocês uma chance de conversar.

- Pr-proteção? Por que ela precisaria de proteção? – perguntou o Ministro.

- Eu tenho a sua permissão para continuar, Severo?

Snape assentiu.

- Você está ciente, Cornélio, que Severo já trabalhou para Voldemort...?

Andi se surpreendeu ao ver a reação de ambos os homens ouvir aquele nome.

- ... mas que se arrependeu e veio à Hogwarts trabalhar para mim. Isso põe a sua vida em risco e, como todos nós sabemos, nada impedirá Voldemort de buscar a sua vingança; que inclui fazer mal às pessoas mais próximas aos seus inimigos. Pela relação que teve com Severo, Andrea pode agora estar em perigo.

- Por Deus, Snape, você tem muito que explicar! – O Ministro levantou-se furiosamente.

Andi se aproximou dele e tocou o seu braço.

- Como já expliquei, fui eu quem provocou. Eu admito, seria melhor que tivesse tomado conhecimento desta ameaça antes... – Sorriu. – Mas não posso dizer que isso me impediria. Você sabe, as coisas são... no calor do momento... – Andi realmente corou enquanto olhava o seu avô.

Ele a olhou e afagou carinhosamente a sua mão.

- Sim... sim... acho que sei, sim. – Então apontou para Snape. – Mas você _devia_ ter agido melhor. Raios, você é velho bastante! Falando nisso, você não se acha um pouco velho demais para estar se envolvendo com minha neta...?

- _Cornélio_! – Dumbledore exclamou. – Nós estamos muito tocados com a sua tentativa de bancar o avô protetor, mas, por favor, deixe-os manter sua privacidade.

- Ministro – Snape disse numa voz macia e perigosa enquanto deslizava até outro lado da mesa –, eu posso assegurá-lo que se tivesse me controlado um pouco mais, tal coisa _jamais_ teria acontecido...

Andi o encarou, sentindo o seu rosto esquentar.

- ... Eu mal posso expressar meu pesar pelo resultado dos acontecimentos...

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Não tinha certeza se queria ouvir mais coisa alguma.

- ... por causa de um lapso temporário...

- _Três_ lapsos temporários – lembrou-o.

Snape a olhou de rabo-de-olho.

O Ministro corou.

- A senhorita Carver _deverá_ ter total proteção bruxa quando voltar ao mundo trouxa. – Snape deu um passo para trás e pisou em algo. Abaixando-se, pegou o mini-vibrador de Andi. – É a segunda vez que eu tenho que apanhar isto para você, Srta. Carver – disse irritado, olhando-a com os olhos frios, duros.

- Se é assim, Professor – ela disparou, irritada pelos comentários e por ele ter repentinamente voltado a tratá-la pelo sobrenome –, caso haja uma terceira vez, você pode ficar com ele. – Tomou o mini-vibrador e sibilou. – E você sabe onde pode enfiá-lo... – Então olhou o que segurava e percebeu o quão redundante a ameaça soara.

Enfiou-o na bolsa.

- Por que ela não pode ficar aqui?

Todos os olhos fixaram-se no Ministro.

- Cornélio?

- Sim... Eu estive pensando, Dumbledore. Quem melhor para ensinar Estudos dos Trouxas... do que uma trouxa? E ela estaria segura em Hogwarts.

- E você não tem nenhum interesse nisto, não é, Ministro? – Snape disse sarcasticamente.

- Nem você, Snape, pelo jeito que as coisas vão – disparou o Ministro.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Cornélio, essa é uma ótima idéia – disse Dumbledore; Andi imediatamente percebeu que o Diretor estivera apenas esperando que um dos homens sugerisse isso. – Mas eu já tenho um professor competente de Estudos dos Trouxas. Entretanto, creio eu, Andrea, você é uma pianista?

- É mesmo? – perguntou o Ministro, olhando-a orgulhosamente.

- Erm... – Andi sentia dificuldades para manter o seu controle com o curso dos acontecimentos. – ...Eu... sim... quer dizer, sim, eu toco também clarinete e saxofone... mas...

- Nós temos um coral excelente aqui em Hogwarts, e as aulas de música bruxa são sempre populares – Dumbledore continuou –, mas nós não tínhamos nenhuma forma de realizar o estudo da música trouxa, que eu acredito em muitos casos ser melhor que a nossa. Seria maravilhoso incluí-la como disciplina complementar!

- Você... Você está me pedindo para ficar aqui e ensinar? Hum... Erm... Mas... eu não tenho nenhuma qualificação para ensinar...

- Pffff, isso nunca incomodou Dumbledore, eu posso assegurá-la! – Animou-se o Ministro. – Qualquer um pode ver que você seria dez vezes melhor do que muitos professores que ele já empregou.

- Eu sei que você deve ter compromissos em casa, e obviamente terão certas... – Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para Snape – ... circunstâncias a serem levadas em consideração, mas você será _muito_ bem-vinda; especialmente, creio eu, entre aqueles calouros nascidos trouxas. Eles às vezes se sentem um pouco oprimidos e saudosos. Ah! E nós precisamos de um diretor extra para a casa Lufa-Lufa. – Ele sorriu acolhedoramente para Andi. – Tudo que eu peço é que você considere essa opção.

- Diretor, eu acho muito pouco apropriado que uma trouxa ensine em Hogwarts. – Snape estava do outro lado da mesa em que Andi se encontrava, mas falava como se ela não estivesse lá. – Ela não tem a menor compreensão de como o mundo bruxo funciona, e transformar-se-á facilmente num fardo, ao invés de numa melhoria.

Andi baixou a cabeça ao escutá-lo. A felicidade que sentira há pouco, ao receber a oferta de emprego de Dumbledore, estourou como um balão.

- ... sem mencionar os estudantes que não a deixarão em paz uma vez que souberem o que ela é. Não consigo ver nenhum mérito no ensino de música trouxa aos bruxos.

Andi suava frio. Supôs que os argumentos de Snape pudessem ser bem válidos – bem sensatos. Mas aquele _com certeza_ estava sendo o mais doloroso e humilhante discurso de "a noite passada foi ótima, mas..." que ela já ouvira em toda a sua vida.

- A Srta. Carver não pertence ao nosso mundo, mesmo que tenha uma gota de sangue bruxo. Eu acredito que ela ficará muito infeliz e incomodada em tal ambiente. Ela conseguiu encontrar os mais numerosos problemas nos poucos dias em que esteve aqui, afinal...

Andi nunca fizera sexo só por uma noite, e agora aprendia como tais aventuras podiam terminar. Ela não tinha certeza do que aconteceria no dia seguinte – o dia do inevitável adeus. Havia apenas se entregado ao momento. No fim, em nada era melhor do que sua mãe.

- ... ela não tem nenhum sentido de direção. Seria ridículo colocá-la em uma escola do tamanho de Hogwarts.

Andi mal podia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo homem com quem, há apenas algumas horas, ela compartilhara momentos tão íntimos. Ele falava como se não tivessem trocado nada além de um breve "oi". Por Deus, aquilo doía. Andi podia claramente sentir uma dor em seu peito. Respirava com cuidado, tentando controlar suas emoções, mas sabia que estava perigosamente perto do seu limite.

- Ninguém lamenta mais este triste episódio do que eu...

Ela engoliu em seco. Estava se controlando para prender as lágrimas, mas seu nariz estava escorrendo. Andi teria que fungar em qualquer momento, e então todos saberiam que estava quase chorando.

- ... episódio tal que eu assumo total responsabilidade. Mas, tendo a observado pelos últimos dias, eu posso assegurá-los que ela não sobreviveria em Hogwarts. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente emocional e impulsiva; características que dificilmente a qualificaria como professora. Ela _deve_ ser reintegrada ao mundo de trouxa com total proteção bruxa e, eu sugiro, com sua memória alterada.

As últimas palavras de Snape levaram duas lágrimas a escaparem dos seus olhos. Aquilo significava o que ela estava pensando?

Snape sentou-se, finalizando seu discurso.

Um agudo "WHEEEEEEE..." saiu do lugar onde tinha sentado – Snape se ergueu num pulo, como se tivesse sentado sobre uma tachinha.

"...WOOOOOOOO..."

Com um olhar de incredulidade, ele pegou o Pingüim da Sorte de Andi, que devia ter caído na cadeira quando ela despejara todo o conteúdo da sua bolsa.

Andi sentiu que explodiria a qualquer momento. Ninguém conseguiria lidar com a guerra de emoções que se instalava dentro dela. Uma dor imensurável tomava conta do seu coração e, ainda assim, queria rir até sentir vontade de vomitar. Pensou que morreria se permanecesse no quarto.

Sem uma palavra, correu...

**XxXxXxX**

_Penúltimo cap..._

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Lara**, que betou mais esse cap. E para as lindas que revisaram: a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Renata**, a **Ninha Prince Snape**, a **Sandy Mione**, a **Olivia** e a **Luci**._


	22. Magicamente

**CAP 22. MAGICAMENTE**

Ela apenas correu.

Sem pensar, ela correu.

Subindo as escadas... Entrando à direita... Virando à esquerda... Porta verde... A maçaneta de prata...

Sem precisar do auxílio de nenhum mapa, Andi encontrou, quase que por instinto, o caminho para a sala de música. Rapidamente, se jogou na bancada do piano, levantou a sua tampa e começou a dedilhar as teclas.

Beethoven... Wagner... Qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse a liberar a sua raiva, sua mágoa, sua frustração. Seus dedos se machucavam com a força com que ela impunha ao tocar... O suor escorria pela sua face...

E então parou, seu rosto pendeu sobre o piano e Andi deixou as suas lágrimas caírem.

Chorou pela sua mãe, a quem agora ela achava ter julgado muito duramente... Chorou por si própria, pois, apesar de não ter esperado muito além do que ocorrera na noite anterior, tinha percebido agora que _aquela noite_ seria a _última_. O convite para ficar em Hogwarts havia sido maravilhoso... e agora ela tinha uma família, ela tinha pessoas com quem se importar _daquele_ lado do arco, mas sabia que não podia ficar. Não naquele momento... E ela chorou por Cornélio e sua avó, por terem passado tanto tempo separados mesmo estando tão obviamente apaixonados.

Seus dedos desceram novamente ao teclado e começaram a produzir uma melodia. Uma bela melodia. Era uma antiga composição que fora a favorita da sua avó e, naturalmente, agora ela entendia o por quê. Andi a cantara e tocara várias vezes para a sua avó... E, agora, cantava novamente:

"_I'm wild again,_

_Beguiled again,_

_A whimpering, simpering_

_Child again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered_

_Am I..._

_... Lost my heart,_

_But what of it?_

_He is cold, I agree_

_He can laugh, but I love it_

_Although the laugh's on me..."_

Andi sabia que ele que estava parado à porta. Parou imediatamente de cantar, mas continuou a tocar.

- Se você veio continuar com a sua argumentação, Professor, eu devo lembrá-lo do tipo de pessoa que eu sou: extremamente impulsiva e estou _muito_ sensível agora.

Snape encaminhou-se lentamente para o piano, suas mãos atrás das costas.

- O Diretor e o Ministro já foram – ele disse. – Nenhum dos dois ficou muito convencido com o meu discurso. Seu avô, aliás, disse que eu sou "um canalha da pior espécie" e expressou o desejo de me ver ferver em óleo quente. O Diretor foi um pouco mais sutil: ele quer que você saiba que, caso decida aceitar o posto de professora, você achará os outros funcionários bem mais agradáveis do que o "professor de poções quadrado, idiota e autodestrutivo"...

"Eles voltarão hoje à noite para saber a sua decisão. Parece haver um consenso de que os seus genes bruxos adormecidos podem ter sido ativados desde que você passou a ver com clareza a sua natureza."

Andi pulou um verso e cantou:

"_Wise at last_

_My eyes at last_

_Are cutting you down_

_To your size at last..."_

_("Finalmente sábia_

_Meus olhos estão finalmente_

_Pondo-lhe em seu lugar")_

Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico ao ouvir as palavras de Andi.

- Você pareceu lidar muito bem com isso mesmo _antes_ de ver tudo com clareza. Em particular no nosso primeiro jantar, quando você tão eloqüentemente disse que eu "tocava umazinha"; e novamente nesta manhã, quando eu me sentei em seu maldito pingüim.

Andi não pôde evitar uma leve gargalhada abafada à lembrança. Voltou a se concentrar com determinação no teclado.

- E o fato de você ter conseguido entrar em meu quarto ontem à noite, mesmo com a porta estando selada por meus feitiços, também evidencia o fato... que...

- ... eu consigo quebrar as suas barreiras, sejam elas mágicas ou emocionais; e isso lhe assusta pra caramba, não é, Professor? Não é de se admirar que você tenha tentado me expulsar do castelo de todas as maneiras possíveis, fora fisicamente.

Sem responder, Snape colocou algo em cima do piano. Andi olhou para cima. Era um frasco de vidro com algum líquido lilás dentro.

Olhou-o.

- Um acordo de paz – Snape disse. – É uma poção para seu cabelo. Eu acredito que ajuda com... "pontas duplas".

- Obrigada – ela respondeu, surpresa por Snape ter lembrado até mesmo das suas tagarelagens triviais.

- Eu não vou lhe contar os ingredientes; acredito que você não o usaria se você soubesse.

- Eu vou testá-lo e me lembrarei de guardá-lo em minha bolsa antes de partir.

- Andrea...

Ela tocou com força desnecessária.

- Não é que eu esperasse que você me quisesse aqui; claro que não – ela disse, ignorando-o. – Foi apenas uma noite do sexo; apesar de fantástica... – O olhou. – ... Eu sei que isso não é suficiente para construir um relacionamento. Mas você tinha de deixar claro que não me queria mais daquela forma tão dolorosa, e expor seus motivos com tanta convicção, logo depois que nós...?

- Andrea...

- Eu acho que nunca levei um fora tão forçado ou tão rápido, só isso; quer dizer, a cama ainda estava quente…

- Andrea... – ele disse firmemente – você pode vir comigo?

Seus dedos pararam de tocar.

- Como disse?

- Você pode vir comigo? E levar a sua música – ele apontou o manuscrito que ela tinha deixado em cima do piano. Virou-se e começou encaminhar-se para fora do quarto. Andi apenas o encarou. – Bem... você vem, ou não?

Curiosa, ela rapidamente recolheu o manuscrito, agarrou a poção, segurou um punhado das suas vestes e o seguiu para fora do salão.

Snape apressou-se ao longo dos corredores e das escadas, de modo que Andi quase teve de correr para acompanhá-lo.

- Onde nós estamos indo?

- Não fale nada. Você precisará de todo o seu fôlego: ainda temos que subir cinco andares.

Andi calculou que deveriam estar no sétimo andar quando chegaram a um corredor onde tinha uma parede completamente lotada de ornamentos e pinturas de todos os tipos. Do lado oposto havia uma enorme tapeçaria com alguns seres estranhos dançando balé.

Snape voltou-se para Andi e estendeu a sua mão para o manuscrito. Confusa, ela o entregou e assistiu Snape folheá-lo.

- Sente-se ali – Snape indicou um banco de pedra próximo à tapeçaria.

Andi estava tão cansada por ter subido seis lances das escadas que se sentiu grata ao sentar. Ele, por outro lado, parecia não ter feito esforço algum.

Viu com um interesse – e preocupação – crescente Snape caminhar de cima a baixo no corredor, através de uma distância medida. Seus olhos estavam fechados, expressando a sua concentração e ele segurava o manuscrito próximo ao peito. Ao término da terceira volta, ele parou e encarou a parede lisa.

O coração de Andi parou por um momento: seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se levantou surpresa quando, no meio da parede, apareceu uma porta azul e brilhante com maçaneta de bronze.

Uma porta que _realmente_ não estava lá antes. Olhou-o.

- Você é realmente bom com portas, não?

Snape foi até ela.

- Atrás desta porta está a Sala Precisa. Nela você encontrará tudo que precisa para tocar esta partitura – ele disse. – Você acha que está pronta para tocar?

_Como assim?_

- Sim – respondeu.

Ele lhe devolveu o manuscrito.

- Meu comportamento esta manhã foi...

- Típico?

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu diria "mais do que reprovável", considerando que a situação em que me encontrava não tinha nada de "típica". – Ele desviou ligeiramente o olhar. – Expressar um arrependimento não é o meu forte. Eu acreditei que só pioraria as coisas se falasse sobre sentimentos inadequados ou inconvenientes, logo... – voltou a encará-la. – Eu espero que você possa aceitar isso como um pedido de desculpas...

Ele segurou a sua mão, abriu a porta e conduziu-a para a sala.

Andi parou absolutamente impressionada.

A sala não era _uma sala_.

Era um salão de concertos.

Um enorme salão circular com um teto muito alto. Na parte traseira tinha um assoalho elevado com...

Andi deu um suspiro encantado.

... uma orquestra que pacientemente a aguardava, com os instrumentos em mãos, e um maestro em um pedestal.

Em frente a eles havia um piano brilhante negro grande, aberto e pronto para tocar.

Andi voltou-se para Snape, boquiaberta.

- Muito profissional. – Ele pôs a mão no queixo de Andi e fechou sua boca. – Você mencionou uma vez que nunca tocou com uma orquestra antes; está aqui sua chance, então.

- Mas...

- Toque.

Sentindo-se ligeiramente zonza, Andi entregou o frasco de poção para Snape e, agarrando-se ao manuscrito, foi até o maestro, apertou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Erm... Rachmaninov; O concerto de piano número dois em dó menor?

O maestro assentiu, silenciosamente.

Ela retornou ao piano e acomodou-se.

- Eu não tenho um virador de página – disse, voltando-se para Snape.

- Elas girarão sempre que necessário.

Ele se sentou em algum lugar à esquerda de Andi, fora do seu campo de visão.

Seus dedos desceram às teclas e Andi olhou de relance para o maestro. Ele assentiu e levantou seu bastão.

_Oh, uau! Então é assim..._

Andi mordeu o lábio e começou. Impressionou-se quando a orquestra a acompanhou, excitada por se ouvir tocar esta partitura pela primeira vez acompanhada por uma orquestra de verdade – e não pela que ficava em sua cabeça.

Era como se ela estivesse numa montanha russa, sem saída. Seus dedos trabalham quase sem que ela percebesse. Parecia até que uma cortina tinha sido levantada: ela nunca sentira a música de tal maneira tão clara antes. Ela não precisava pensar ou se esforçar... estava tocando com a sua memória, como se sempre tivesse feito parte daquela orquestra; como se tivessem ensaiado juntos uma dúzia de vezes ou mais. Suas emoções, já trazidas à tona pelos eventos daquela manhã, agitavam-se dramaticamente com a melodia, e as suas mãos estavam mais expressivas do que ela sempre sonhou.

O segundo ato, mais calmo do que o primeiro, mas tão exigente quanto, trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

O ato final, provavelmente seu favorito, forçou seus dedos a pular e dançar sobre o teclado, até que o final chegou; o _grand finale_, o fechamento dramático de uma das partituras mais românticas do mundo.

Quando, após trinta e cinco minutos de concentração elevada, o fim chegou, Andi apenas ficou sentada, tremendo, incapaz de mover-se... incapaz sequer de abrir os olhos por causa da emoção do momento. Lágrimas escapavam de dentro das suas pálpebras fechadas. A música ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Sentiu uma mão tocar o seu rosto e movê-lo. E então, lábios sobre os dela, pressionando-os firmemente, apaixonadamente. E ela não resistiu a eles, aceitando tudo o que eles ofereciam, sentindo seu coração bater fortemente contra aquele homem enquanto seus braços ligavam seus corpos num for abraço.

Ela mal podia acreditar na gigante onda de emoções que a preencheu por dentro... E ela finalmente soube que por cada parte dele – boa ou má, apesar de tudo – ela tinha se apaixonado.

Andi passou a beijar o seu rosto até que a sua boca ficasse perto da orelha dele.

- Obrigada – Andi sussurrou em choque. Voltando a olhá-lo, sorriu. – E as suas desculpas foram aceitas.

- Eu sei que posso ter cometido um erro ao tirar a música de minha vida – ele disse calmamente, segurando as mãos que antes o abraçavam.

- Nenhum de nós é à prova de falhas, Professor – ela sorriu, usando as mesmas palavras que ele dissera na noite anterior e se sentindo feliz por talvez ter despertado o gosto dele por algo que amava tanto.

- De fato – Snape concordou com um brilho de contente em seus olhos. Sua mão limpou uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto de Andi. – E você parece ter uma grande habilidade de atiçar as minhas fraquezas e trazê-las à tona.

Ele segurou as duas mãos de Andi outra vez e, olhando para baixo, massageou-as.

- Eu... gostei muito de ouvi-la tocar. E gostaria de ouvir mais.

- Oh, não. Não dá. Eu estou esgotada.

Ele levou as mãos até seus lábios e beijou as pontas macias dos dedos de Andi antes de olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu não quis dizer que queria lhe ouvir hoje.

Snape se pôs de pé, puxando Andi da bancada para a curva do piano. Apenas então ela notou que estavam completamente sozinhos: o maestro, a orquestra... todos haviam desaparecido.

Ele alcançou a sua cintura e começou a desatar a corda que prendia as vestes negras no corpo de Andi.

- Um conselho: as vestes de um professor devem ficar livres em seu copo. Isso dá um ar de autoridade. – Ele abriu as vestes, revelando o corpo nu. Deu um passo para trás e examinou-a. – Viu? E isso... – Ele pegou a corda e aproximou-se de Andi. – ...é muito melhor empregado assim... – Ele lhe tomou as mãos e amarrou-as em suas costas.

Snape a olhou, rostos muito próximos... E, mais uma vez, Andi pôde perceber o maravilhoso veludo negro nos olhos dele. Ele tomou o seu rosto em ambas as mãos e beijou-a. Automaticamente, Andi quis levar as mãos para abraçá-lo, esquecendo-se que estavam amarradas.

Os lábios dele se moveram para sua orelha e então pela garganta... suas mãos dentro das vestes de Andi, percorrendo o seu corpo até que ela ficasse sem ar... o corpo dela respondendo a cada beijo, cada toque.

A boca alcançou seus seios. Andi gemeu timidamente ao sentir a língua passeando pelo mamilo... Ela teria perdido o equilíbrio, não fosse ele segurando-a pelos quadris – as pontas dos dedos de Snape afagavam o pedacinho de pele onde o golfinho estava tatuado.

O fato que ela não poderia tocá-lo de maneira alguma era torturantemente erótico. Curiosamente isso dava a Andi uma sensação de poder, mesmo que fosse Snape quem estava no comando da situação. Tal sensação foi acentuada quando ele colocou-se de joelhos, enterrando o rosto na barriga dela enquanto beijava cada vez mais embaixo.

Andi prendeu a sua respiração e inclinou-se para trás, enquanto as mãos de Snape agarravam as suas nádegas e inclinavam seus quadris... E a sua boca mergulhava entre as pernas dela, levando ondas de prazer pelo, por e através de seu corpo.

Aquela era a primeira vez... ninguém nunca...

Andi olhou para baixo, onde Snape estava de joelhos.

- Eu estou... – ela ofegou sentindo, agora, todo o seu corpo estremecer pelas sensações que Snape lhe proporcionava. – Eu estou lhe pondo em seu lugar outra vez?

Ele parou para olhá-la.

- Magicamente... _professora_ Carver.

_**XxXxXxX**_

**_fim_**

_**XxXxXxX**_

_Acabou! Acho que já estou com saudades de traduzir! Hehehehe!_

_Reviews, por favor._

_E bjus para a **Lara**, que betou a fic inteira, e para as lindas que revisaram: a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Sandy Mione**, a **Leyla Poth**, a **Olivia** e a **nathsnape**._


End file.
